Embrace
by vampirerockchick
Summary: I felt his words against my skin, sending chills through me. "I would devour you. I would break you apart, and do it all over again until all you can think about is me. I would show you what it's like to be alive in the dark," Alina has chosen the Darkling and is trying to accept a new way of life without Mal but something lurks in the shadow, a new threat.
1. Embrace

Embrace

When I entered the room he was there, sitting on the chair in the corner with his legs crossed._ Looking like a king that was meant to rule._ I shut the door behind me. We were planning to leave tomorrow; Nikolai and I were leaving for West Ravka while Mal and his team went off in search of the firebird. I moved further into the room, walking over towards the bed. It had been a long day, from lessons with Baghra and planning the route for our departure, everything had taken its toll. My body ached, my mind throbbed, and I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Leave," I said as I removed my fur coat and hat, but yet he still remained silent and still. I looked over to him; he was watching me, studying me like I was an equation that he couldn't quite find the answer to. I thought he was going to remain silent, but then he finally spoke, "I have a question."

I waited.

"What was it about that tracker that you liked so much?" He remained where he was. Still looking like a dark prince.

"He's a better man than you," I answered. Why was he asking me this? Did he want to see my insecurities? My even more confused feelings?

"There are no such things as good men, Alina," he said as he rose from the chair, moving closer towards me. His footsteps echoed on the wood flooring. His face appeared to me as unscarred and perfect; as it always did in these weird visions. He stopped before me, his eyes still studying me. I wonder what he saw. Did he see me as I was, my hair to white, my skin to pale; my body badly weaken from our "skirmish" in the chapel? Or did he see me as before, as the orphan girl, the girl who always thought she was a mouse, the girl who desperately wanted his attention?

"Is that why you're here, to question me about my choices?" I asked.

He ignored the question.

"After you ran from me, was there ever moment when you thought about coming back?"

"Yes," I admitted

"But you didn't."

I knew I should have stayed silent, but I was too tired, and it felt too easy to talk to him, to even be here alone with him.

"It wasn't just what you were planning to do. You lied to me. You deceived me. You …. Seduced me. You made me question everything about myself," I said truthfully.

"I needed your loyalty. I needed you to trust me," he said. was I only ever a sport to him, something to be played with until he became bored? "I hear your Lantsov prince is still alive."

"Is that so?" I said.

His eyes bore into mine. His lips forming into a tight smile. "Do you like him?"

"What concern is that to you?" I asked, moving closer towards him. I wasn't going to shy away from him. I wasn't going to be that scared orphan girl any longer, which constantly sought his praise.

"What about your loyal tracker? Will he just stand easily by as that Lantsov pup of a prince has his way with you?

He was trying to provoke me. He was trying to get a reaction out of me that he knew he would take pleasure in. So I moved closer, so our bodies were only a few inches apart. I saw his shoulders tense as if he wasn't expecting this. I bet he was expecting some shy, little girl who he could intimidate. I reach up and cupped his cheek with my hand. A look of confusion came upon his face. His body stilled, but his shoulders relaxed. His eyes closed as if he was embracing it. I leaned in closer, my lips just hovering below the shell of his ear and I whispered, "But what am I going to do with you?"

His eyes flashed open. The look of rage and something else I couldn't quite place appeared in his gray eyes. I removed my hand from his cheek, but he caught it and pushed our bodies together once more. My heart was racing in my chest unsure of what was going to happen. His face moved closer towards mine, only a breath of air separated us from being entwined together. There was a part of me that wanted to embrace him, to lose myself in the darkness that he offered, but I had to remind myself to be strong. That he's only toying with me and my heart. His chest raised and fell with the steady beating of his heart but other than that he was completely calm. He was in control. His other hand moved to entwine within my hair while his lips hovered over mine. His voice was nothing but a whisper when he spoke, "You can do whatever you want, Alina. You and your friends can try to defeat me and lose or you can embrace who you are, who you are meant to be and join me." I felt his lips lightly brush mine and the small sample of the connection between us was opened but before it went any deeper before I fell completely of the edge of self –control. He pulled back. His grip around my wrist loosened and moved to tilt my chin upwards to look at him. His lips were slightly flushed from our kiss but other than that he still looked the same. He still looked like that dark and intoxicating prince, that knew how to make me feel weak. His voice brought me back down to reality and away from the dark clouds of temptation. "You can rule with me, Alina," he said, "All you have to do is give up this foolish idea of defeating me. Give up the idea of living a normal life. Let that tracker and prince go and embrace who you are. Embrace the idea of forever… embrace me." His voice made me feel weak. I felt his lips brush mine once more and then in a flash he was gone, with nothing but the surrounding darkness left in his wake to remind me that he was here.


	2. Devour

**A/N : Ok guys this isn't really a follow on from Embrace it's just another moment that i created between the darkling and Alina. I hope you like it :)**

**PS: Thanks to everyone that reviewed Embrace, it meant a lot to me.**

**Devour **

Baghra was dead. She had jumped off the cliff and into the snowy pits of the mountains below. Why had she done it? Had she done it to prove to me that her son was still capable of redemption? Or was it to buy us enough time so that we could escape? She had always been unpredictable. Why couldn't she of stayed inside where it's safe and warm beside her fire? All these thoughts haunted me. My mind has become a never-ending ribbon of words that haunt me. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. My nights were haunted by the appearance of Nikolai's face turned into a ravenous monster, of where there was no escape. I felt the pull of the invisible tether inside of me waiting for me to answer. I knew I shouldn't respond, but there was a part of me that was burning with curiosity. I wanted to see him grieving; I wanted to see him lost in the dark, and I wanted him to be breaking apart just like the way that I was slowly unraveling. So as I lay down to sleep, I pulled at the thread of the invisible tether, answering to its call. With my next breath, I saw him standing beside a lifeless fireplace; the room was shrouded in darkness to such an extent that I could not recall where he had summoned me to. His back was turned away from me, his hands rested upon the mantle, and his head was down. I saw his fingers clench and unclench as if he was trying to restrain himself. I drifted further into the room without knowing it, not remembering when I gave my legs the command to move. The closer I drew towards him the more I felt my pulse vibrating through my skin as if it wanted to jump out and run away.

"Don't."

I stopped in my tracks with my breath inhaled, not sure of when to let go. Despite my better judgment, I started moving closer once more. I stopped just behind him and braced myself for what was about to happen between us.

"Where are we?" I asked, but he didn't respond. Annoyed, I raised my hand and placed the tips of my fingers on the middle of his back. I felt his body become rigid beneath my touch, but I barely paid attention. I saw the darkness in the room recede as if swept away by some invisible force, the features of the room now came blazing into focus and I knew at once that we were in Baghra's hut. The windows were still boarded shut and my eyes drifted to the now lifeless fireplace, all that remained was ash, and I knew then that no fire would ever again burn there; it had disappeared along with her. I removed my hand from his back, letting it fall to my side. Almost on queue the darkness swarmed in again and consumed everything. My eyes darted around the room looking for its source, my gaze once more fell upon him and then it dawned on me that the darkness was radiating from his skin. I saw that his body had relaxed from the removal of my hand.

"Leave," he said, but I ignored him. I stepped back from him, but I didn't leave.

"No," I answered.

The Darkling laughed. "Even after everything I've done you still want to stay."

I didn't have to stay here; I could sever the connection between us and go back to Mal and the others, but I stayed, for a reason I'm not quite sure of.

"If you're looking for forgiveness you'll find none," I said. Within my next breath, He had twirled around and was walking towards me. His gray eyes were empty, haunted. Was it the death of Baghra that left him this way?

"I don't need your forgiveness, Alina," he said. His steps towards me were precise and strained, like a predator surveying his prey before the pounce" I have lived hundreds of lives; I don't need to justify my actions to anyone and especially not to someone like you." His words were straight and precise. Perhaps once they would have provoked something in me ….maybe even brought me to the edge of tears. But this was the Darkling; he was a hard, calculating monster that thrived on the weakness in others and I was no longer going to dance to that tune

"She was your mother. She loved you," I replied coolly. "Don't you feel anything at all?"

He regarded me with those cold, gray eyes that so often seemed to look through me into my core, my very soul….

"Love is for the weak."

His words hung in the air, his reply had taken me off guard though I was unsure why, this was the Darkling after all. I should have expected this kind of behavior from him. What had I hoped to find here? Perhaps some sign of redemption? Had I perhaps longed to see that his mother's death had maybe brought some other emotion out of him other than hate?

I moved closer towards him, I saw his body tense and a flash of confusion appear in his hollow eyes. I loved that I could affect him this way. The space between us lessened.

"I don't believe that. I believe that you felt something when she died," I said. Only a few inches kept us from colliding together. "Aren't you always telling me to give in to what I feel? To embrace every part of whom you are?

He closed the distance between us in a heartbeat. When he spoke it wasn't more than a whisper, "If I gave in to everything I felt…there would be nothing left of you," I tensed at what he said. I felt my body become numb, my mouth dry. I felt his hand snake around my waist, his touch sending shivers up and down my spine. He pulled me against him, our bodies molded together to form a haunting statue. I didn't see his face move, but I felt his lips starting to move along my neck. Each kiss cold and deadly devouring. I felt his words against my skin, sending chills through me. "I would devour you. I would break you apart. and do it all over again until all you can think about is me. I would show you what it's like to be alive in the dark," And just like that I found myself falling Into the abyss, allowing him and his darkness to swallow me whole…and I welcomed it.

"You would forget your tracker; his name would be that of a distant memory to you… because that is the kind of monster I am, Alina." when he spoke my name it wasn't more than a whisper but I swear I could hear my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. His lips continued to trail up my neck, up past Morozova's collar. His lips grazed the outline of my ear.

"Will you say my name?" he muttered.

I hesitated, feeling danger crowd in on me. I knew that if I continue down this path there would be no turning back.

"Aleksander" I whispered. I felt his mouth turn into a smile against my skin. I stood there paralyzed with fear but also knowing that if I acted I would hate myself even more.

"Again," he said.

"Aleksander."

His face became level with mine. I saw a cruel gleam in his eye just before his lips crashed down on mine. I couldn't resist, I felt the hunger rise inside of me, the hunger for power, and the hunger for him. For a while I lost myself in this moment, I gave into the need that burned inside of me. The kiss was slow and tender, but yet somehow I was overcome with heat and desire for this deadly creature in front of me. I felt his other hand slip beneath my shirt. His finger beginning to draw swirls along the skin of my stomach. When his lips removed from mine I sighed. My knee felt weak, my thoughts were a jumble of words in my brain, and my heart was a pounding drum in my chest. He was the drug that I craved and my heart was the open vein. Our foreheads were pressed together; our breaths were hot and heavy as they bounced off each others skin.

I saw Mal face come into focus in my mind and I felt disgusted with myself, I had let myself get lost in him and now I was left with nothing but shame. I shoved him away from me. I saw his mouth turn into a devilish smile.

"Not as much of the saint people claim you to be, Alina," he said. I felt embarrassed. I couldn't look at him. The feeling of shame wrapped itself around my heart like dark thorns piercing me with every breath I take. "That was only the beginning of what I would do to you if you permitted me to."

"Never," I yelled at him. "I won't let you play with me any longer. I will find this firebird and I will end you"

He laughed. "You learn nothing, do you?"

**So guys here it is. I know I kind of ending it on a cliff-hanger but oh well. I hope you liked it and please review. :)**


	3. Five Days

**Authors note:** **Hey guys. I know it been a little while since I've updated because i have been so busy, but it's here now, so enjoy :) x**

Five Days

The journey back to Dva Stolba was quiet. No words were exchanged between us apart from the occasional grunt or sigh, as we made our way across countless spines of hills. We had found the third amplifier but instead of celebrating we were left hopeless and out of time. Mal was the third amplifier; he was the other branch of Morozova's line, and his death would give me the power I needed to defeat the Darkling, but yet it was too much. What were Baghra's words? You might not be able to survive the sacrifice that Merzost requires. How right she'd been.

I remember the cold nights we huddled together underneath blankets of fur, where I begged that there had to be another way, but him reassuring me there wasn't. There is no end to out story.

We somehow moved more quickly across the terrain because the land felt familiar and we weren't seeking signs that belonged to the firebird, but I also felt as if something or someone was watching me. I knew who it was, the only person it could me. It was him haunting me like always, just like back at the Little Palace. I don't know how he could appear to me, I hadn't felt or responded to the tether since Baghra's death. Maybe it was some figment of my imagination? Or the lack of sleep finally catching up with me?

Days faded and reappeared beneath our feet, and the closer we drew to the valley the more I hated the thought of returning. That night, I slept in Mal's arms; I wanted his arms to choke me, to make me forget the decisions that we would have to make, the explanations I would have to give once we returned. I couldn't sleep; sleep was hard to come by when you knew that your days were numbered. Mal's arms around me had gone limp, his light snores tickling the back of my neck and then I saw him again. He was standing across the other side of the slowly dying fire. The embers from the fire trailed into the night sky and illuminated his face. His hands were clasped around his back, and his eyes were on mine.

"Why are you haunting me ?" I whispered into the dark.

He didn't respond and before I could speak again he was gone. I was left alone in the dark with Mal's arms wrapped around me.

Too soon, the mountains faded, and we began our last decent into Dva Stolba. A part of me wanted to turn back, to dive back into the Rocky Mountains and the soldier trees that marked the gateway to Cera Huo, but I carried on, and before I knew it we had located the boarding house where Tamar and the others were staying. It was a cheerful blue that made my stomach feel queasy, and the porch was over covered with prayer bells. Maybe the owners loved the idea of saints. Once we were inside, we were greeted by Tamar and Nadia, they embraced us, but I saw that Tamar could sense my troubles.

"What happened?" she asked, but I couldn't find the words to start with to tell her how we stood no chance against the Darkling. I sat down by one of the tables located in the sitting room. I didn't have the energy to stand no longer, and the days of walking over hard stretches of land were finally taking its toll on my bones. The others were sharing their news, but I blanked out most of what was being said. The shouting of my name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, glancing at Tamar puzzling face.

"Weren't you listening? The Darkling march on Karamzin."

My stomach dropped. I should have expected this; I knew he wouldn't stop, not until he had me cowering before him. I felt my legs running up the stairs, leaving the others below with their questioning faces. I slammed into the first room I saw, stumbling over parts of furniture that looked oddly out-of-place against the bright exterior of the walls. I felt the darkness come to life inside of me, the throbbing of the invisible tether. I launched myself across the tether, seeking only him and his horrifying crimes. With my next breath, I was standing before him; the surroundings around me were a complete blur. He was facing away from me, his hands clasped around his back, and his face turned up towards the sky.

"What have you done?" I asked sharply. His faced lowered towards mine and he held out his hand, offering it to me.

"See for yourself," the Darkling said softly. My hands were shaking, but I grabbed his anyway. As I did the blurriness faded away and the surrounding came to life. What had I wished to find? A place where students were laughing? A place untarnished by his darkness? But no, instead I find my childhood burnt to the ground. The walls were burnt to cinders, the ceiling had collapsed and the grey sky was the only thing visible. It resembled nothing of its former self, but it still felt familiar, still felt like home. My knees buckled from under me. I fell to the ground, my hands clamped over my mouth. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of myself and hide from the rest of Ravka. I felt all hope diminish. The Darkling was kneeling beside me; I felt his hand brush back the matted hair that fell in front of my eyes. I removed my hands from my mouth to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. My breaths came in hiccups, as I moved my eyes towards his.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. "Why would you do this?"

"I've only done what I had to. What you've made me do. I have lived a long life, Alina; you do not survive it by being fragile"

I wanted nothing more than to wrench myself away from him, but my legs felt like roots of a tree moulded into the ground.

"This is what you call survival?" I spat to him. "Show some emotion and you're considered weak."

"Wars are not won by being sentimental."His voice was as smooth as glass.

"Are the students still alive?" I made myself ask; though I dreaded the answer I would receive. His hand fell to his side. He looked out towards something in the distance and then back again towards me.

"Where are you, Alina? I thought that my attack on West Ravka would be enough to draw you out, but I was wrong. I could only hope that this would be enough to make you come to me."

"Why don't you tell me? You've been haunting me," I said.

He laughed. I saw the ends of his mouth twitch up into a smile. I wanted to slap him, claw at him. How could he remain so calm?

"No, Alina. I haven't," the Darkling said. "I haven't come to you since that night in your room."

What? That wasn't right. He was lying, he had to be. I knew some part of him enjoyed making me feel insane.

Maybe you wanted to see him, my conscience thought stupidly. Maybe there's a part of you that knows it only a matter of time before you cave in.

"Where are the students?" I asked. "They're innocent. Let them go."

He rose from the ground, moving slightly away from me.

"The students are fine for now. They're only reinsurance as to see that you do nothing reckless to ruin my plans," he said.

To ruin his plans, I had no way to. I had no third amplifier; I barely had any soldiers. There was no way I could come close to killing him unless Mal gave up his life.

You know that still a possibility, a wicked part of me thought. You know you hunger for the power that lay behind that golden door. I wanted to forget that, but I couldn't. I did hunger for the power that his death would give me, and I wanted to tear at my skin because of it.

"Let them go," I begged him. "You have my word that nothing will happen to your plans."

"Your word means nothing to me now, Alina," he said, "I have been taken for a fool to many times by you."

I rose from the floor. Tired from crying. Tired from the responsibility that laid heavily on my shoulders, and tired from my own heavy heart of burdens.

"You're right. You've always been right," I said. I moved closer towards him. stopping short only a few inches. "I know I have treated you unfairly. I know you only want what's best for Ravka , but this is not the way." He closed the distance between us, his hand raising up to cup my cheek.

"I love it when you say I'm right," he whispered. It couldn't be this easy to play him surely? I moved my hand up towards his cheek. A look of surprise sprung into his grey eyes but quickly vanished. I moved my lips towards his, stopping short only a distance. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was about to happen. I had to remind myself that it's not real, that no one will know. I didn't have time to second guess because he pushed me flushed against him and our lips crashed together. My hands circled around his neck while his snaked around me waist. I felt our mouths open wider as we devoured each other even further, our lips fighting against each others to find air. I felt the connection between us open even wider all the more we continued into this madness. This is going too far I tried to remind myself, but my body was having none if it. It craved him; it craved this monster before me like my lungs craved the air to breathe. But before I could truly lose myself and my sanity he pulled back, he untangled himself from me and started to caressed my face instead. "Do you think I can be easily played?" He whispered against my ear. "I know you too well, Alina. I know the tricks you play to get what you want"

I pushed myself away from him. I should have known it would never have been that easy. He was wiser, stronger, and more infinite in experience in these sorts of schemes. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to rid the taste of him from my lips. I made myself look at him. I found him staring at me.

"Just let them go," I said softly. I didn't have the energy to argue any longer. My eyes were heavy with sleep and my mind was in chaos with unwanted thoughts.

"No. like I said they're mine until you decide to stop this foolish game."

"You're cruel," I uttered to him. I heard him sigh as if tired with my stubbornness.

"No, Alina. Just cautious," he said gently as he moved closer. I felt him arms slowly mould around me. I stayed silent. "I have waited hundreds of years for this chance, for you. I will not surrender that easily. Even if it mean I have to kill hundreds of people to get what I want, to make you see that there is no escape. I will do so Alina. Because I will have you either way, willingly or not." He pressed a kiss to the top of my forehead. "You have five days, Alina. I will come for you and I will take what is mine." I felt the cut slice through me, scattering me back to the boarding house, and to the questions that awaited me there.

* * *

**Authors note : Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story so far, your are awesome :) Please review!**


	4. Broken

Broken

I scrambled towards the railing and threw myself over the side of the skiff. The impact from the fall increased the pain in my arm, and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I quickly forced myself to my feet; unsure of when the _nichevo'ya_ would leave their master and attack. My head was spinning and the sleeve of my tunic was thick with blood. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Grisha and Soldat Sol fighting around the illuminated skiffs. I had no way of helping the Sun Soldiers without drawing the _nichevo'ya_ towards me, and so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran into the darkness. I plunged further into the black, trying to come up with some sort of plan but kept falling short. It was all silent; the screams from the battle were now but a whimper, as the darkness took further hold of me. The only sound I could hear was the flapping of black wings and inhuman cries from the volcra that circled above. I knew the volcra would come for me at any moment, but I couldn't risk the light. I was lost in the darkness with no light to guide my way.

"Alina!" Someone screamed from behind me.

I turned. Despite the pain and risk, I summoned a weak globe of light to see who called out to me in the darkness. My body froze in horror at what I saw, and the globe of light I'd summoned started to falter. Mal was suspended between two _nichevo'ya_, their black claws were woven into his shoulders. Blood and dirt smeared his face, and his eyes were wide, but yet I saw hints of anger below the surface. _Always the soldier._

The Darkling emerged from within his shadow soldiers. His calm exterior was still in place, he seemed unaffected by the battle that was happening only a short distance away.

"Let him go," I said. "He means nothing to you."

He ignored me. I saw him move over towards the _nichevo'ya_ that restrained Mal. My body stilled, and my head was starting to feel light from the amount of blood pouring from the open wound in my arm.

"Leave him alone!" The darkling's head moved in my direction. He gestured towards the _nichevo'ya_ and said, "Restrain her."

"No," I managed to choke out, as at least two _nichevo'ya_ came swarming towards me. The small globe of light I'd summoned earlier had now disappeared altogether, as they advanced in one me. I knew I couldn't raise the cut, and my body felt too weak to call for huge rays of light to fend them away. I stepped backwards to put space between us, but it was no good. I felt their claws sink into my skin; another scar that won't completely fade. _Scars make good reminders._

I fought against their grip on me and each time I did their claws sank deeper. "Let go of me," I screamed at them but they remained motionless. I looked back over towards the Darkling and Mal.

"You're right, Alina. He does mean nothing to me," said the Darkling." But he means something to you."

My teeth clenched and my hands formed into fists. Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes,but I wouldn't let them fall. I wouldn't show him my fear.

"Please let him go," I sobbed "I'll do whatever you ask."

I looked towards Mal, I found him staring at me. He looked unchanged even with blood spearing his face. He still looked like the boy I'd used to play tricks on back at the orphanage. The boy I had fallen hopelessly in love with.

"I'm done taking chances," the Darkling said as he moved closer towards Mal. Darkness was swirling around him like a second armour. And with each step he took my heart sank deeper. The shadow soldiers that held Mal released him and he stumbled forward, but the Darkling caught him and held him by his neck. His body was lifted of the ground and his feet scraped the dead sand below.

"Stop this! Aleksander." My throat felt raw. The darkling looked in my direction, but he didn't release Mal. I could still hear the flapping of wings above us coming closer now.

"I told you, Alina. I told you I would break you." The beating of wings became louder; I knew it was only a moment before they attacked. "Now I have found the way. Are you ready to die for her Tracker?" The Darkling looked Mal in the eyes. My heart was like a beating drum in my chest. I could not bear to watch but I didn't tear my eyes away.

"I could never understand your taste for _otkazat'sya, _Alina," he said. His gripped tighten on Mal's throat. I could now hear the piercing of the volcra cries from only a few distances away. "I guess I never will." and with that he threw Mal into the Darkness between us. I tried to run to him but the _nichevo'ya_ held me tight at bay. His eyes locked on to mine and the beating of my heart increased, as did the closeness of the volcra.

"I'll meet you in the orchard, Alina—" Mal said, but before he could finish the wings of the volcra appeared and dragged him away into the darkness of the fold.

"No!" I screamed as I fought against the shadow soldiers restraining me. And that's when I felt it —the light. I called to it from somewhere within me and before I knew it blazing light shot out from me. The shadows soldiers around me turned to dust and the shrieks from the surrounding volcra became faint as they tried to withdraw into the darkness of the fold. The surrounding darkness crumpled beneath the heavy glow of the light. I didn't want to stop, I hungered for more but i knew there was none now that Mal was gone. But I still couldn't deny the uncontrollable desire of wanting more. I was a capsule of pure sunlight that could devour stars. I could see the Darkling squinting in the brightness.

"Stop this, Alina," I heard him shout. I saw his hands clamped together and darkness came rushing towards me and ate away at the light. I still knew I was no match for him, even with two amplifiers my power still didn't compare to his. The light around me began to falter and too soon the light withdrew back within me.

My breaths were coming out in gasps, and my arm still throbbed from the unattended wound. I looked towards him; his eyes were level with mine.

"You can stop this, Alina," he said. "The fighting, the running. Just join me."

I saw the distant glow from _Lumiya. _The fighting was still continuing, Soldiers were still sacrificing their lives for a false saint. Mal was gone, the third amplifier was gone with him, and Nikolai was still a ravenous monster with no control; his ally forces nowhere to be found. The darkling was right I could stop this. I could save my friends —Toyla, Tamar, David, Genya even Zoya. If I ran now, I wouldn't stop. I would still be right here, trying to defeat him.

"Take my hand, Alina," he offered. "I'll spare your friends. You have my word."

_Mal wouldn't want this _the rational part of my mind reminded me. I know he wouldn't, but I was all out of options. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of running, and I'm tired of being the saint people sacrifice their lives for. I looked towards his hand, my feet taking slow steps towards it. I dabbled in the power of _Merzost_ and this is my reward. _Like calls to like._

_I'm sorry Mal_. _I hope you're still waiting in that orchard._ I could hear Toyla and Tamar calling my name from somewhere within the darkness. The Space between us lessened, and my hand moved of its own accord. I felt his fingers entwine with mine, and my heart started to beat faster again._ Saints, forgive me._

Darkness swirled around both of us, with only the faint glow of light pouring from my hand to light our way. I've known it all along: Darkness never dies.

**Authors note: Hey guys. Hope u liked it and please review, favourite or follow. I'm contemplating wether or not to continue the story in my vision/idea of Alina and the Darkling. So let me know if u liked it x :)**


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey guys. This entry is from the Darkling's POV. I just thought it would be cool to see what he thought to the whole situation**

Darkling's POV

I am ancient. I have lived hundreds of years, served under the tyranny of countless kings, biding my time, waiting for her. You may call me a monster, a person filled with hate and ruthless ambition, but I'm not. I've seen how our kind have been used, how we are here only to serve and to bow to those with higher authority. But I won't bow, I won't kneel — I have been taught not to. I am Ravka's future.

_"Take my hand, Alina," I offered. " I'll spare your friends. You have my word."_

_I studied her. She'd always been a mystery to me, her constant need of wanting to belong — to be like everybody else— confused me. Saints, she looked ravishing standing there among the darkness. She was to be my balance, my control, the one who might rule with me in time If only she let me in. She was moving towards me now. I could feel her anxiety as if it was my own. I would change that, when I'm done with her she would never feel insecure again. Her hand entwined with mine and darkness began to cover us completely._

The slamming of the coach door pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head to see Alina sitting opposite me, her face expressionless. Our journey out of the fold had gone better than expected. I'd promised I would spare her friends, and I did, even though they protested at first, they still came. They were out of hope. The rest of her soldiers surrendered or they had run into the dark to be eaten by the volcra, either way they would be dealt with. I heard the cry and the snap of the whip, as the driver lurched the coach into motion.

"Where are we heading?" She asked abruptly.

" Back to Os Alta."

" Are you giving me a crown,"

" That depends," I said softly."Do you want one?"

She scowled and then went back to looking out the window. Had she never thought about it? Did she really think she could have a otkazat'sya life?

The coached jolted as it hit a bump.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. " Why did you kill him?"

Her question caught me by surprise. I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs over each other.

"He was your undoing," I said restlessly." He would have died either way. Does it matter how?"

She shook her head." You're wrong."

My hands clenched the black, satin fabric of the seat. I was annoyed with how highly she valued that otkazat'sya tracker, even after his death. I studied her for a moment. Her wounds from battle had been healed, but the nichevo'ya bite would never completely fade.

"It doesn't matter. You are destined for so much more, Alina," I said while my hands released the scrunched fabric. " If only you let me show you."

The rest of the ride back to Os Alta was silent. Occasionally, we stopped to rest and change horses. I wanted to reach the walls of Os Alta as soon as possible. Threats from the North and South were increasing. The Shu Shan and Fjerdan were becoming agitated, they would attack soon — I know they will. They needed to be told: A new Ravka was about to begin.

The coached came to a sudden stop. I pulled aside the curtain to see the gates that belonged to the Grand Palace opening. I hated the building, its over exaggeration of wealth made me nauseated. I let the curtain fall back into place, and the coach started to move along once more. I looked over towards Alina, she was staring out the window. I wonder what she saw? Did she see the destruction from our skirmish in the chapel? The half burnt buildings from fires that had broken out? All that was going to change, Ravaka was going to be rebuilt in my image.

The coach came to its last stop, and the door beside me opened. One of the oprichniki guards appeared and said." We have arrived, moi tsar."

The oprichniki stepped aside and I made my exit from the coach.

I nodded towards the oprichniki. " Take her to my chambers," I ordered "Make sure she does nothing stupid."

I cast one last glance at Alina and then I was on my way. More oprichniki guards were stationed outside the palace doors. One of them came rushing towards me.

"Moi tsar," he said. " What will you have us do about the Grisha traitors?"

Alina's friends. They were still Grisha but yet they had betrayed me. Justice needed to be shown to set an example. I would not be made a fool of.

"Bring them to the throne room," I ordered. " I'll see to them there."

He bowed and then departed. I made my way to the throne room, the polished wood echoing beneath my boots. I have fought hard for this throne, enduring hundreds of years of battle and servitude to claim it. I have put aside childish endeavours — like love— because it is nothing compared to power. I abandoned my name and claimed the title of the Darkling, all for this, all for the power this throne yields.

I climbed the daïs and seated myself upon the throne , my legs crossing over each other. The doors opened and the oprichniki brought forwarded the traitors, tied in chains. I recognised a few of them—David, Zoya, Genya , Nadia and her brother Adrik, but the giant and the dark-haired girl were a mystery to me.

"Unchain them," I demanded the oprichniki. " They are still Grisha after all."

The oprichniki released their chains.

" You," I pointed to the giant." who are you?"

Silence was the answer I was rewarded with. "Are you mute? How about the girl is she the same?"

More silence followed. My fingers clenched the arms of my throne, annoyed with their deadly silence. I relaxed, my fingers unclenching. I nodded towards one of the guards standings beside the girl. With my command, the oprichniki sized the dark-haired girl, holding a knife to her throat. Within instinct the Giant lashed out at the guard, his fist clenched. The guards legs gave out from underneath him, the knife shattering to the floor. The guards hands clutched his chest, struggling for air. The giant was a heartrender. He could be off use after so many died on the fold.

I raised my right hand to stop the other oprichniki from interfering.

"Enough!" I yelled towards them, my anger rising with each second that passed. I swiftly rose and clamped my hands together. Darkness pooled out from my hands and went swirling towards the heartrender and nearly unconscious guard. The darkness twirled around them both, devouring them. I saw the heartrender release the guard, who was still choking for air. I commanded the darkness back towards me, which soon disappeared without a trace.

I sat back down, smoothing out the creases in my black kefta.

"You put on quite the demonstration," I said towards the heartrender." Your skills could be of use to be, as well as the girls."

" I would never serve you," he spat. I detected a Shu accent, but barely.

"That's unfortunate," I said softly." Will you serve Alina?"

They had served Alina, fought for her without question, which meant she trusted them to some extent.

The black-haired girl spoke up " That was different. She was worthy of serving."

"You can still be her guards," I informed them. I searched their unreadable faces, hoping for some sort of answer to a situation that was beginning to bore me. "Or not. I care little what you choose."

The giant and the girl exchanged glances. "We want to see Alina," the girl requested.

I smiled. The guard from earlier was now on his feet. I beckoned him forward with a wave. "Take them to Alina."

The giant and the girl were escorted out. I turned my attention towards the others. To be truth I had forgotten about them among the hassle that had broken out between the other two.

"What shall it be?" I said, my voice calm and collective." You can return to your studies or something else can be arranged"

Nadia stepped forward with one of her arms wrapped around her brother.

"We want to return to our studies," she said, her voice small.

"Nadia, no" Genya cried.

She shook them off. " I have my brother to think off."

Her and Adrik were shown out by the guards.

"What about you, David?" I asked him. " You have such a talented mind. I hate to see it go to waste."

David looked towards Genya, but he was as silent as always.

"We want nothing to do with you," Genya said coming forward "I don't know what you've done to Alina, but we want no part of it."

"I've done nothing to Alina. She has simply come to understand that you can't outrun what you are."

"And what now? You think you can turn her into another one of your monsters? Alina won't stand for this."

I was losing my patience. How dare she assume to know my mind. I rose and began to descend the stairs that led towards them. " Where do you think you will go? If not here then where? The Fjerdan burn us as witches, the Shu experiment on us to find the source of our power, and the Kerch sell us as slaves." I could tell they were thinking about it. I was their only hope of salvation if only they could see it.

"What about you, Zoya?" I asked curiously. She had remained silent, the fierce determination that I'd admired, was nowhere to be found.

She looked at me. " You'd killed my aunt and niece when you destroyed Novokribirsk, " she said with an hint of bitterness " I hate you, but I value my life more." She turned towards one of the few remaining oprichniki and said." Take me back to my quarters. I grow tired of this conversation."

It was now just the three of us left.

What's your choice" I asked them.

"Why don't you just kills us now?" Genya said confidently. " Isn't that how you deal with people who have betrayed you?"

She was right. Normally I would ignore their pleas of mercy and go straight to the kill. I didn't normally indulge myself in the wants of others. Her scars were proof of that.

I shrugged." I told, Alina, I would spare your lives."

She laughed. " You think you can earn her trust? You won't. She loathes you."

"I would disagree," I said coming closer. " Now that she doesn't' have her faithful tracker to keep her on the righteous path, who knows what will happen?"

I waved the guard forward " Take them away until I have decided what to do with them"

I was now alone. I made my way out of the throne room and towards the Little Palace, where my chambers were located. I passed under the wooden tunnel, that led to the Little Palace. Above me, the branches wove together, their leaves beginning to fall. I emerged from a tunnel of trees to be greeted by the sun setting. I remembered the first time I had seen the Little Palace all those years ago. I'd found myself much more at home here than in the Grand Palace. It was the first safe haven the Grisha had, and it wouldn't be the last.

I saw a Corporalki waiting on the steps that led to the entrance. He came rushing towards me when he saw me approach, his red kefta flying behind him in the autumn breeze. I recognized him, His name was Vadik. He had been one of the few Grisha that I'd trusted during the battle on the fold.

"Moi tsar, I hear the Sun Summoner return with you?" He said once he was closer.

I hadn't given much thought to what the Grisha would think of Alina's presence. I didn't matter, she was under my protection.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. He seems to be one of those people who was born gifted with good looks " Yes. is that a problem, Vadik?"

He ignored the question. " She tried to kill you. She and those Grisha traitors don't deserve to be here. Send them on their way, and let the Shu or Fjerdan's deal with them."

I was irritated.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" I asked sharply.

"No-" He began

"See to it that you don't" I said, my voice rising higher"Go and tell the Grisha that you or any of them are not to lay a hand on the Sun Summoner, understood?"

" Yes," he nodded and then left, his feet nearly tripping on the steps.

I passed through the dark entry chamber and into the hall of the golden dome. The four tables in the centre were vacant. I strode across the room and opened the doors that would lead towards my chambers. I walked swiftly down the hall, past the war room, until I came to my chamber doors. Two guards were posted outside my room, they had guarded Alina since our arrival. I hadn't considered what would happen with Alina, not since I'd last saw her. She probably call me a monster or tell me she hates me or she won't speak to me at all. There was only one way to find out. I took hold of the two thin silver crescent handles and pulled.

A/n:** Hope you like **it,** and please review, favourite or follow. x**


	6. Future

Future

I was a prisoner. The Darkling's guards had escorted me to his chambers and now I was trapped here. The last time I was in his chamber was when I had returned to Os Alta to lead the second army. The darkness of the room was unnerving, but yet I welcomed it. It was a place where I could hide my shame. The chamber was hexagonal, its dark wood walls carved into the illusion of a haunted forest. Above the huge canopied bed, the dome ceiling was wrought in smooth black crystal and pearls laid out in constellations. It was my favorite part. It was like he had reached out his own dark hand and plucked the very stars from the heavens themselves.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to find Toyla and Tamar standing there, their faces hard. The guard that had accompanied them left without a word, the door barely making a sound from his exit.

"You're here?" I said surprised.

Tamar came towards me. "We're here to get you out of this place."

She looked serious. The wounds the _nichevo'ya _had given her on the fold were now only faint white lines.

"How?" I asked curiously."The door is being guarded by _oprichniki guards."_

"We can take care of them," she said determined." Remember the double doors in the common room, one of them leads you out of the Little Palace."

I nodded.

"There's no time to waste," she said, pulling at my arm." We have to go now. Toyla get ready to open the doors."

"No," With some effort, I managed to pull my arm out of her grip. "I'm not leaving."

She stared at me in puzzlement. "What?"

What do I say? How do I tell them that this was my choice? That I was a willing captive?.I rubbed my thumb over the scar that ran across my right palm and took a deep breath.

"You don't understand," I said shaking my head.

"Then explain it to us?" She almost shouted.

I rubbed my hands over my face before glancing back at her. " I'm not a saint, Tamar. I don't have a divine purpose to fulfill. This is the only way."

"So that's it. You're giving up?" she said," After everything we risked our lives for, you're just going to bury your head in the sand, and forget about everything the Darkling has done to us, to everyone?"

I remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Mal would be ashamed of you," she said, with a hint of disgust.

My head snapped towards her. "How dare you use his name against me. You know nothing!"

She looked at me with no recognition of who I was or am.

She shook her head" You're right, Alina. I don't know anything ,but I know enough, to know that the Darkling has his claws in you."

Toyla finally chose now to speak up. "Tamar we should leave."

She looked back towards her brother and began to move towards him.

" You could stay?" I blurted out" You can stay and be my guards just like before."

I saw them consider it, but I already knew what their answer would be.

"We will not be slaves," Tamar said, "Especially not to him or to you while you're under his control."

My temper rose once more. " Fine, leave." I said " I don't need you here"

I regretted the word once they had left my mouth, but it was too late. There was no going back.

"Goodbye,Alina," Tamar said, with traces of disappointment.

She turned her back towards me and walked closer towards the door her brother had just opened.

_You can stop this. Tell them you're sorry. Tell them you want them to stay._

I struggled to get the words out of my mouth, but it didn't matter. She was already gone.

I saw Toyla hesitate." There's darkness in your heart, Alina. Don't let it consume you." His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before following his sister through the door and into the unknown.

Time seemed to go by painfully slow. Servants came and went, leaving food that went untouched. I was tired from the journey, but yet I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw the giant black leather wings of the volcra. You could say I was bored, it was hard knowing what to do with your life when you were not running from it.

Another servant came in to take away the tray of food. She was dressed in gray, her dark hair piled upon her head.

She looked down upon the full tray of food left on the side table and sighed. " You should eat something. The Darkling wouldn't want you to starve."

I cast a quick glance towards her. She looked young but yet her eyes betrayed her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Irina" She bowed

"Do you have any family?"

"No," she hesitated before continuing. "They're dead."

She spoke of death so easily, like it was nothing but a bad stomach ache that would soon pass. _Her grief must be old._

_"_Will that be all? Moi soverenyi."

"Yes"

"I'll send someone later to see to your needs." She bowed and then scurried away.

A few moments later I found myself submerged in warm hot water. The Darkling's bathroom was just as impressive as his bedroom. I marveled at the tiny black and gold tiles that rippled over every surface and the oval bath of black copper that was toi big. The steaming water burnt my skin but once my body had adjusted to it, the heat of the water felt good. I couldn't remember the last time I had a hot bath, and somehow my first memories of the Little Place came rushing back. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if hadn't of listen to Baghra that night when she told me to run, when she told be about who the Darkling really was. I wonder how different I would be. I shivered at the thought.

I got out of the water and draped a velvet robe around myself. The color of the fabric was black, the sleeves too long_. Did he own any other color?_

I walked back through into the Bedroom and found I wasn't alone. He was leaning against one of the wooden tables, his feet crossed in front of him. The light from the candles caused shadows to falls across his face. _He always looked perfect. How was that possible?_

"What happened to the giant and that girl?" The Darkling asked.

My eyes looked down to my thumbs playing with the ends of my sleeves."They left."

"Why?" He seemed persistent on questioning me," I was so sure they would have stayed for you."

I lifted my eyes from the ground and looked towards him.

You," I whispered quietly. " They left because of my choice to stay here with you."

A coy smile played at the edges of his mouth before pushing himself off the table and starting to walk towards me. When he was closer, his response was not one I had anticipated. " You can sleep here for the night. I will make arrangements tomorrow for you to have your own quarters -" He was interrupted by the knocking at the door.

"Come in." He yelled.

A few seconds later the door opened and one of the _oprichniki_ guards walked in. He went over towards the Darkling and whispered words that were to quite for me to hear. I waited patiently, my wet hair beginning to soak through the velvet robe. A few minutes later the Darkling nodded and the guard dismissed himself.

The Darkling made his way over towards the door, his conversation with me apparently forgotten about.

"Is that it?" I said, turning around to face him. " Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

He paused, his hand just brushing the doorknob. He twirled quickly around and before I knew It he was standing before me again. " What do you want me to say, Alina?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper that was only for me to hear. His hand started to brush up my side, My knee-length robe rising higher. I fought so hard not to close my eyes. " There's nothing I can say that you will allow me to," His voice was just below my ear, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck. " There's nothing I can say that will be considered proper."

I fought so hard with myself not to reach out my hand and touch him, to touch any part of him that was closest to me. I could do it though, just one more step and I would become one with him. My eyes finally closed, as the side of my robe slipped higher, his fingers gently brushing over my thigh. Images of Mal flashes quickly across my mind and my body stiffened.I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be letting him have his way. Tamar was right. What have I become? As if sensing my hesitation, he dropped his hand and the robe fell back into place

"Goodnight, Alina," he whispered. My eyes opened with the shutting off the door. The room was empty, his presence gone and my temptation along with him but shame still clung to my skin, to the invisible fingerprints he left up and down my thigh.

I woke the next day to darkness, broken only by the thin ray of light from beneath the door. I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. I had just started to snooze again when someone pounded on the door.

"Go away," I mumbled from beneath the covers. I didn't have time to reply again because the door opened.

"Good, you're awake," Irina said.

I sat up and fumbled for the light on the bedside wall. I turned up the flame and surveyed Irina. She was carrying a large box in her arms, which she laid down on the foot of the bed. I threw off the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The last traces of sleep beginning to fade from my eyes. I threw on the embroidered dressing gown and hurried over towards her.

"I have delivered your _kefta _for you," she said, indicating at the large box." Hurry up and get ready. The Darkling is expecting an audience with you before you start your studies again." She bowed and then scurried from the room.

I eyed the large box in front of me. I knew what was inside, the beginning of a new future. I lifted the lid and saw the contents hidden inside. I pulled out yards of rippling black silk, The sleeves and neckline were delicately embroidered in gold and glittered with tiny jet beads. The neckline of the gown was laced with a black ribbon and from it hung a small golden charm: the sun in the eclipse, the Darkling's symbol. _His _symbol,_ his _color. I threw the fabric back onto the bed and went to get ready. I washed my face and combed my hair. I started with the pile of clothes someone had left on the side table: close-fitting breeches, a long blouse and boots of the darkest leather. When I was dressed, I eyed the _kefta. _Was I really going to put that on? Was I really going to become his?

There was no more time for second guessing. I took hold of the _kefta _and slipped it on. I fastened the little-hidden buttons and caught sight of myself in the mirror on the opposite wall. I didn't recognize myself, gone was the little girl and in her place was a Sun Summoner, a dark one, one that wasn't sure who she wanted to become.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. _Today was going to be a long day._ This was it, today would mark the beginning of a new future, a new life. So I took those small steps towards the door and I set goodbye to myself, to the girl I used to be but more importantly I said goodbye to Mal, because our story was over, a new one had just begun.

**A/N : So i hoped you liked it. please review, favorite or follow. Next time I try to upload quicker. x**


	7. Reborn

Reborn

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the war room, where I was told to meet with the Darkling. The room was nothing special. There were no windows, and the walls were covered in large maps of Ravka. My fingers longed to reach out and touch the old ink, to trace my fingers along the twisting curves of rivers, down the slopes of raised mountains, to become completely lost within a place centuries forgotten.

"Exquisite, aren't they?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned my head to the side to see a stranger standing next to me.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. I stayed quite, still admiring the maps that covered the walls in front of me.

He held out his hand. "Please let me introduce myself, I'm Mikhail." I glanced down at his hand patiently waiting for mine. I placed my hand within his palm and he kissed it.

" I'm Alina."

" I know who you are. You're the Sun Summoner."

" Is it that easy to tell?"

"Well yes," he said," No one is permitted to wear black except the Darkling and well, of course, you."

I looked at him now. He seemed young, around my age. His hair the colour of chestnuts and his skin was lightly tanned. He was handsome; a perfect mysterious stranger. His robes were the colour of red, a Heartrender.

"I take it your waiting for the Darkling?" He asked. He leaned in closer towards me. " You should know, he has a habit of being late."

"And what is it that you're doing here?" I asked curiously

He smiled." This is where I bring all the special women in my life."

A laugh escaped me. " Oh, and where are they now?"

He looked around and said," I guess they couldn't handle my charming personality." I smiled. He reminded so much of Nikolai, and suddenly I found myself missing him.I missed his annoying and full confident personality, the way he would say exactly what he was thinking. I wish he was here; he would know what to do.

The doors opened and the Darkling entered.

"It looks like our time together is over," Mikhail said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Alina" He bowed and then left.

"You're late," I said, turning around to face the Darkling.

"I take it you were fine in my absence," the Darkling said, walking towards the head of the long table and taking a seat in the chair.

"Jealous?" I asked.

His eyes trailed up and down the black kefta I was wearing. He relaxed back into the chair, his arms resting on the elbows." Should I be?".

I hated when he answered a question with a question.

I ignored him. " What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I have business to deal with in the North and I want you to accompany me," he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What business?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I thought you wanted to be equals, isn't that what you said?" My voice was louder than intended.

"In time, Alina, we will be, for now just need you to trust me" There was a look of pleading in his eyes. Did my opinion of him matter so much to him?

A dry laugh burst from me " Trust you? After everything you have done. You must be insane."

He shook his head." I'm only doing what has to be done"

A part of me believed him. Maybe this was the only way?

"I've trusted you before and you've lied to me countless times," I said.

He rose from the chair, the legs scraping back on the dark polished wood.

" Only because I had to, for Ravka's future. For our future." His words sounded so sincere like he truly believed them. He walked towards me.

"Have I not proven my loyalty? I saved those Grisha traitors because they meant something to you, I let that Giant and that girl leave to prove myself to you. What more do you want from me?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. What he had said was true. He had kept his word and I hated him because of it.

"Take a leap of faith, Alina," he begged. " You might like where you end up."He reminded me of the person he was when we first meet. The person that intrigued and fascinated me, but also confused me beyond relief. I moved around the other side of the table away from him.

"What about my studies?" I asked.

"They can wait." He said.

"Why can't you take someone else?" I said, my fingers trailing along the tops of the chairs." Surely there must be a guard or a another girl, that you keep locked up somewhere?"

He didn't hesitate to answer."I want you."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. I tilted my head to the side, studying him. His face was serious, determined, there was no sign of his composure being unravelled.

"If I was to go with you, what would happen to my friends?" I asked," What's to stop you from getting someone to kill them while I'm gone?"

He straightened the collar of his kefta. "Do you really believe me to be that cruel?"

"yes."

He looked at me with those pure grey eyes. I thought I could detect a hint of emotion there, but then he blinked and it was gone, quickly replaced by his usual hardness.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Alina." His voice was firm, hard. "I have no intention of doing such a thing."

"You've done it before, what's stopping you?" I said." Why don't you do it?"

"Stop, Alina." He voice rising higher.

I pushed further. I wanted a reaction from him" Do it, then there will be nothing stopping me from being yours completely.

"Enough," he shouted, his hand banging down on the wooden table. I jumped back, my heart beginning to beat recollected himself, his hands levelling out front of his robe. " If I did it, I would lose your forever."

His words shocked me.

"Its time for you to leave, Alina." he said. I nodded and made my way to the door. I was halfway toward it when he said."Alina, we leave tomorrow."

I nodded once more and then left.

I walked into the doomed room where all the Grisha were gathered. They were clustered around the four tables in the centre of the room, each separated by their colour and rank.A hush seemed to fall as I entered, their previous conversations cut short. I walked further into the room, their stares making me uncomfortable. A girl in Summoner blue swooped on me, her blonde curls bouncing as she moved.

"You must be, Alina," she said. " I'm Klara. It's nice to finally meet you."

She looped her arm through mine, pulling me along with her. " Come and sit with us!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but I thought better of it and closed it again. Klara led me to one of the long tables, and as we approached, two servants stepped forward to pull out chairs for us.

I stared at the plate of food that was placed in front of me and my stomach began to growl, I had not realised how famished I was until I began to devour the plate of food. Once I had finished, I decided it was time to meet the unwelcome stares of the people sitting next to me.

Another girl sat down beside Klara. "Alina, this is my friend Alanya, " Klara said gesturing to the pale girl beside her, who smiled toothily at me.

"What's it like being back at the Little Palace?" Alanya asked.

"Nothing much has changed by the looks of it," I said, eyeing the other Grisha around the room who sneaked glances at me.

" I bet the battle on the Fold was just horrible," Klara said, pouring multiple spoonfuls of sugar into her tea. " Just imagine all those poor Grisha dying for some silly reason"

" It wasn't silly ," I said firmly.

" Whatever you say," Klara said before drinking her tea.

The doors to the hall opened and two other men clothed in red robes entered the room. I recognized Mikhail from our conversation earlier, the other one was a complete stranger. They walked across to the table opposite us and sat down with the other Corporalki. Mikhail looked in my direction and smiled, and out of force of habit, I strangely I found myself smiling back.

Klara nudged my arm with her elbow and I turned to face her. " Do you know him?" she asked, pointing in the direction of Mikhail.

"No, we only met earlier today " I replied.

My eyes caught hold of the person sitting next to Mikhail, and my body started to become uncomfortable. He was staring at me, but if felt different, odd, compared to the previous glares from other Grisha.

Who's he?" I said, nodding my head over towards the man.

" Oh, that's Vadik," Klara said. " Considers himself the Darkling's Favourite"

"The Darkling's pet more like," Alanya chipped in.

I nodded, taking in their opinions on the leering stranger. The doors opened once more and Zoya entered, followed by David and Genya. My face lit up by their presence, the thoughts about Vadik suddenly forgotten about. They made their way over towards me.

When they got closer, Genya was the first to speak." Alina, can we talk to you alone?" she eyed the people sitting next to me, not tearing her one good eye away from them. She still looked beautiful even with the scars, the eye patch did nothing to distract people from her beauty.

"Of course," I said getting up from the table.

"Alina, we have combat skills—" Klara started.

"I'll be back," I said, before following Genya and the others out of the door. I followed Genya out of the Little Palace and towards the gardens that surround it. The leaves of the trees finally beginning to turn brown, but yet somehow still alive, never dying.

" What did —" I was interrupted by Genya.

"Are you crazy?" Genya said, " Please tell me you're crazy. How can you choose him?"

"I know it's a shock," I said, trying to be reassuring." But we'll adjust. It's hard to explain."

"We'll adjust, is that what you think?" She said, " Have you forgotten what he's done to us, to me?"

"No I haven't, Genya, but this is the way it has to be." My voice was firm.

She nodded, turning away from me.

"What about you, Zoya?" I asked, turning to face her ." Why are you still here? And I really don't think it's because we've best of friends."

"You're right, we're never going to be close friends. You're clumsy and make choices that you expect everyone else to follow, but I have nowhere else to go," she said, her shoulders squared, lips thinned." So if that means I have to stomach the Darkling's rule and your stupidity, then I guess I will because I value my life." I respected her honesty, and a part of myself felt sorry for her because I also know what it feels like to have no one and nowhere else to go.

"I have better things to be doing," she said and swept away in a soft ruffle of silk.

"David, can you leave us please ?" I asked him.

He glanced over towards Genya, who nodded, confirming him to leave. " Go, I'll find you later," she said, offering a small smile. He cast one last glance her way before leaving. "What happened to Toyla and Tamar?" Genya asked, staring at the patch of brightly coloured flowers in front of her. Should I tell her the truth? Maybe I should lie, it might me easier that way. but in the end I settled for the truth, even if it hurt. "They left," I said, my hands fiddling with the sleeves of my Kefta. "It was for the best

"It was for the best," she repeated, reaching down to pluck one of the flowers."I guess they weren't the palace type."

A small laugh escaped me." See, everything can still be the same. Nothing has to change."

"I don't' know Alina," she said, shredding the petals of the flower. "Too much has happened for us to go back to the way things were."

"I admit, I've change, but you've changed as well." I said." We've become people who we don't want to be, and no matter how much we want to go back to the people that we were, we can't."

She nodded, dropping the petalless flower to the ground. I grabbed hold of her hands and turned her to face me. " Please, Genya. I need you here. You're my friend," I pleaded. " You, David and even Zoya, are the only things keeping me together." A moment seemed to of passed

"Did you even look in the mirror this morning?" she said." You look dreadful."

I smiled, the truest and real smile I have formed in a long time. "Well that why I need you here," I said." Someone needs to care about how I look"

"We should be getting back," she said, looping her arm through mine.

Together we made our way back. When we finally reach the steps that led to the Little Palace, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I made my way to the training rooms, ready to meet my new combat instructor. Once I arrived, I straight away spotted Klara and Alanya gossiping in the corner with the other Summoners. The Corporalki were huddled together on the other side of the room whispering quietly. Klara raised her hand and beckoned me over towards her, I quickly made my way to her, silently wishing for the new instructor to hurry up and appear, so I didn't have to make conversation. For once luck was on my side, and the moment I made it towards them the instructor showed up and introduced himself.

"I'm Valdislav, your new Combat instructor," he said, marching back and forth between the two groups. " Thing will be different with me compared to your last trainer" I immediately thought of Botkin and the way he had welcomed me to the Little Palace. We had never truly been close but his death still caused another small part my heart to ache. Valdislav was a man of brutality. His arms were carved out off muscle, and blue veins seem to bulge out every time he clenched his arms. He had once been a soldier that had fought in previous wars but now settled for teaching Grisha the ways of violence. His hair was greying, but the one thing that held my attention was his face. On one side of he was covered in scars that were white and didn't want to fade, no matter how hard the Healers tried. I return my attention to what Valdislav was saying. " From now on Grisha are allowed to use their Powers in the training rooms"My head snapped up. He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way a Grisha was allowed. It would be too dangerous.

I interrupted him." You can't be serious?"

All the eyes in the room suddenly landed on me. I felt myself become self-conscious with their lingering stares, and for the first time today doubted my appearance because of Genya's earlier remark.

Valdislav turned in my direction, his legs taking long strides towards me.

"The Sun Summoner, I assume," he said, his arms folded behind his back." Does The Sun Summoner think herself above overs?"

I heard snickers from the Grisha next to me. He towered above me, I had to look up to meet his eyes. " No. It's just that using our power is not allowed. It would be to dangerous, cause death even."

"Then a trail run is in order," Valdislav said, turning away from me and towards the table of weapons." The Sun Summoner against Corporalki," He picked up two swords and threw them down between the two groups of Grisha. " But know this, the aim is to disarm not kill. Use your power if necessary."

Vladislav pointed to one of the Corporalki, and he step forward. The person that stepped forward was Vadik, the creepy staring stranger from earlier. He bent down and picked up his sword with no hesitation. I knew I didn't have a choice about this. I stepped forward and picked up my weapon, the metal feeling heavy in my hand. We took our fighting stances, and Vladislav gave the signal to start. Vadik lunged forward, his sword high. I managed to block his attack, the clinking of metal against metal causing my ears to start ringing. He pushed harder down on his sword, causing me to lose my balance and stumble backwards. I regained my balance and pushed forward. He managed to dodged my first attack, but I quickly brought the sword back around and caught him in the arm. The shining metal slicing through the arm of his Kefta, the slightest smear of blood appearing on the end of my blade. A look of fury gleamed in his eyes, the hairs on my neck rising. He danced forward. The swords clinking over and over and over. My arm was beginning to ache, and sweat was dripping from my forehead. I felt the intense stares of the surrounding Grisha. He pressed closer, his face only a short distance from mine. " You don't belong here. Why don't you go back to your altar and pray like the good little saint you are," he said before his head connected with mine. My head snapped back, and my sword dropped to the floor. I felt blood start to fall from my nose, I touched my hand to under my nose and my fingers came away stained with red. I looked over toward Vadik, he was smirking, a cruel and psychotic smirk. I was losing my temper. I stepped forward again, ready for another round of his cruelty. I saw his stunned expression with my persistent to continue this charade. His smirk dropped and his hands suddenly slammed together. The air around me became thin, my lungs slowing. I brought my hands up to my neck, the air suddenly being drained from me. I fell to my knees, my vision beginning to blur.

"That's enough!" I heard Valdislav shout.

A few seconds passed and all of a sudden the air around me return, my breathing returning to normal. My eyes cleared and I saw Vadik turning away from me. And that's when I lost it. I moved quickly up of the floor. My hands arch through the air, slicing towards him. The light was a blade honed sharp by my fury.

At last second, some of by sanity returned and I realized in terror what I was about to do. Before it was too late, I swerved and threw the cut away from him. A resounding crack shook the room. The opposite wall to us was spilt half-open, a huge hole emerging. Daylight poured in from the open space, lighting the stunned expression that captured most of the Grisha faces in the room. I caught hold of Vadik's glare. " Can most saints do that?" I said brushing the dust of my Kefta, and then leaving them alone to sort out the gaping hole in what was left of the standing wall.

"Ouch," I said squirming away from Genya's healing skills.

"Will you hold still?" Genya said, trying to clean the blood from my wound. " Why don't you get a proper healer?"

We were in the Darkling's chambers, apparently I still wasn't capable of having a bedroom of my own. " Because I don't trust anyone in this place except for you, " I said, trying to keep still while she finished tapping salve onto my face " People here either want to kill me, be my best friend or give me creepy stares when they think I'm not looking."

"Consider yourself famous," Genya said with a smirk,

"Ha ha," I mocked.

"There, done."

I looked in the mirror attached to the dressing table, surveying Genya's job of being a healer. The wound from my fight with Vadik was now smaller and more unnoticeable, but yet my nose seemed redder than normal, and there was a small mark that would fade in time.

"Thank you," I said, looking away from the mirror and towards her.

She was standing before the fireplace, her arms folded behind her back. "I heard that you're leaving tomorrow, Is that true?"

With everything that was going on I had forgotten to tell her about my departure with the Darling tomorrow.

"I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind."

She nodded her head. " How long will you be gone for?"

"A couple of days. A week at most."

She took a deep breath and turned around. " I have to be going. David wants me to meet with him," she said, moving towards the door."Genya, come tomorrow," I said, moving across the room." I need someone to at least make me look presentable before the rulers of Djerholm."

She looked at me in puzzlement. " Alina, I don't know. Maybe It's best if I stay."

"No, I insist," I said crossing my arms." I won't take no for an answer."

I waited for her reply, casually tapping my foot on the dark polished wood.

"Well, if you insist then guess I have no other option but to agree," she said.

I smiled. "Good," I said uncrossing my arm and letting them fall to my side." You should be going, David's waiting for you."

She opened the door ready to leave but paused and said, "Goodnight, Alina."

"Goodnight, Genya."

I laid in bed unable to sleep, tossing and turning until I settle for staring at the ceiling made of stars. My mind drifted to tomorrow and what awaited for me, couldn't shake the sense of unease that came upon me when I thought about what would occur between the Darkling and the rulers of Djerholm, but more importantly what would happen between us. I heard the door creak open. I laid perfectly still, pretending to sleep. The next thing I heard was the faucet of water being turned on. I stayed like that, listening to the sound of running water for I don't know how long. The water stopped and the light from behind the bathroom door turned off. The Darkling emerged from the bathroom shirtless, wearing only a towel, his normally perfect hair tousled and wet.I flipped over in bed away from him, thankful for the darkness of the room that covered my pink cheeks. I didn't move. . I felt the space beside me shift, the weight of the bed lowering. I became uncomfortable, nervous with how close he was. I turned over once more, facing towards him. He was looking up towards the ceiling. I bet it was his favourite part too.

"Go to sleep, Alina," he said as if sensing my eyes on him.

"No"

His body flipped over towards me, hi is face became level with mine. His thumb reached out and traced the mark left by Vadik. I shivered at his touch.

"Don't," I whispered.

He dropped his hand only after I asked again.

" I see your day has been eventful," he said

"And Yours?"

"Busy," he said.

"What did you with Vadik?" I asked, genuinely curious. " Did you kill him?"

"And if I did, Would it matter?"

I recounted my incident with Vadik, the moment where I nearly killed him myself. And I knew what my answer would be even if I didn't want it to be so.

"No," I said. "It wouldn't have mattered."

He smiled slightly.

"What am I to you? " A question I always wanted to ask but never knowing if I would like the answer I would receive.

The smile faded, his breath felt heavy reflected against my skin. " Go to sleep, Alina."

I felt disappointed. I wonder if he even knew what I was to him.

I turned over onto my back, yawning with the need of sleep that suddenly came over me. My eyelids became heavy, and I started to succumb to the dreams of nightmares that I knew awaited me.

"I don't know what you are," he whispered but just barely.

The need to sleep finally consumed me.

The silence of the Fold was broken by the piercing screams from a beast, once a man. He dragged himself along the dead sand. His claws broke apart with each scrape, dissolving back into his skin to reveal fingers lined with thin black markings. His scream was raw. He hunched over, his new hands pulling, tearing at his face, his chest. He clawed at the darkness inside of him, battling with the demons within him. The darkness that was put there receded, the dark veins on his chest started to fade. The talons of a bird became the toes of a man. He shoved up on to his knees, chest heaving. The dark eyes became hazel, clear. He reach around his back, scratching at the giant feathered wings that did not want to budge. His head shot up, moving from side to side, to see the neighbouring darkness he had called home for days, weeks. The wings unfurled and began to beat back and forth, readying to take flight. He rose from the sand and raced upwards towards the grey clear sky. He looked down upon the world he was meant to rule, and his face one again became hard. He felt the hatred for the monster who had done this to him. The need to kill. Vengeance soared through his vein, wrapped itself around him, choking him with invisible ropes. He twirled further into the sky, wrenching himself away from The Unsea below, and towards his throne. The future king of Ravka.

A/N: Hoped you liked it and please review. I promise to upload quicker next time :)


	8. Fjerda

**A/N: OK guys, this chapter is back in the Darklings point of view. I hope you like it. x **

** Fjerda **

_"You cannot rely on anyone, do you understand?" mother said. " You have to strong, hard, if you want to survive in the world. Remember that love is nothing compared to power, it will only cause you pain. Power is what matters. Remember this, my boy, remember that you are destined to bow to no man._

_"Yes, mother," I said looking up at her. " I will remember always."_

_She kissed the top of my head. "That's my brilliant boy."_

The city of Djerholm was one of wealth and the palace was no exception. Each marble step that led to the entrance of the glass palace was stationed with guards. They held rectangular shields, and their eyes were dark beneath silver helmets. Each wore a black cape. Their armor shone like diamonds against the beams of light from the Autumn sun. At the top of the steps the castle emerged and rose up into the clouds. Everywhere I looked I saw glass, that blinded my eyes each time I cast my focus upon its walls. What a ridiculous ideas: a castle made of glass.

I sighed as I dismounted my horse. A servant came rushing towards us, dressed in layers upon layers of silver.

"Welcome!" she said once she was closer. " The king is waiting for you in the throne room."

I nodded. I cast one glance to Alina Behind me. She looked beautiful, the job Genya had done was breathtaking. She was dressed in garments of black fur, similar to my own. Saints! I wanted to do a lot of things with her.

More servants came to lead our horses away. I began to climb the marble steps, Alina and my personal guards close behind me .

The doors to the palace were the colour of thunder clouds. They opened smoothly, no creak or groan of the hinges could be heard. I followed the servant down the halls, past twist and turns of various corridors decorated with paintings of all at last the door to the throne came into view.

"What's the king like?" Alina said coming up beside me.

I turned my head in her direction. " You're about to find out."

Suddenly the doors opened and we were ushered inside. The throne room was just as extravagant as the rest of the palace. Every window sparkled like diamonds. A long, pale silver carpet ran the length of the room to where the members of court milled about a raised throne. A hush fell as every face turned towards us. We walked slowly towards the crystal throne. As we drew closer the king sat up straighter, the look of excitement in his eyes. He looked older than when we last met and his blonde beard was thicker. He was slender and squared shouldered with small blue eyes, that seem dull. He wore a golden cape trimmed with fur and a thin blade was strapped to his side. We came to the base of the dais and stopped.

"Darkling, such a pleasure to have you join us," the king said.

"The pleasure is mine, " I said in clear tones. Irritation came across the kings face when I didn't bow."I like to introduce you to Alina Starkov, the Sun Summoner"

He descended the steps of the dais and took Alina's hand, raising it to his wet lips. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said. " I've heard so much about you."

I felt my skin crawl with how much attention he was paying her.

" Good things I hope," she replied, removing her hand from his.

The king smiled and turned towards me. " Come,we have much to discuss."

A servant came up to Alina. " The queen would like to meet with you." She muttered.

" Go," I said to Alina," I'll find you later"

Before she could protest I made my way over towards the king and followed him out of the throne room and down several corridors . We came to another room that consist of a round table and chairs. The king walked over towards a tray lined with various liquor and started to pour himself a glass of _kvas. _He offered one to me but I refused.

"Suit yourself," he said before drinking.

He walked over towards one of the chairs and took a seat, his legs crossed. He gestured to the one next to him. I walked across the room and sat down in the one he offered.

"I hear there have been rumours of rebels growing in numbers," he said." Do you believe that to be true?"

"I assure you, they're just rumours," I said, my voice cool.

"There have also been talks of a man with wings gathering allies in the West"

"You do not believe such myths, do you?" I said folding my legs over each over." It's merely superstitions the pilgrims have created"

He emptied his glass and sat it down on the table, his fingers beginning to make circles along the rim. "And the south, what about them?" he said." What's stopping them from attacking?"

"Nothing stopping them," I said, calmly." It just depends if they want the Shadow Fold to spread to their own borders."

"Say the Shu Shan and the Kerch do rise up and attack, who is going to stand with you?"

He wanted me to beg for an alliance with him, wanted me to obey him like a good servant, a child.

I simply smiled. " I hope you will?" I said, " I came here to renew our previous alliance on new terms ."

His fingers stopped circling the glass." And if I disagree to your terms?"

"Then I'll march the Shadow Fold to your doorstep,"

"You have the nerve to threaten me and my country's safety" his voice harder.

"No not threaten, just warn."

I could tell he was thinking, by the way his thick brows knitted together.

"What are these terms?" he finally said after minutes of silence.

"You get your people to stop burning my Grisha immediately."

"I cannot control what my people do beyond this city."

"And you call yourself king," I said, my voice cold, solid.

"I am king!" he said jumping out of his chair, his face becoming red. He looked like a child who was jealous of someone else playing with his toys.

I reclined back in my chair. "I don't doubt that. I only want you to stop the burnings."

He grabbed the bottle of _kvas _and poured himself another drink. "And how do I go about that?"

"You seem like a clever man, I'm sure you'll find away."

He chuckled and raised his glass."Then cheers to us and our new alliance."

I smiled and felt satisfaction soar through my body. I was once again granted with a childish king who could easily be controlled.

"This Alina, she looks lovely," he said after downing his drink.

My smile quickly faded. " She's off-limits to you." I said my voice hard.

He put his hand ups as if mimicking a surrender. "I assure you, I have no interest in taking what's yours."

"What about your wife or several other women that help you keep entertained?"

He laughed again. " My _wife._ What good is a women that cannot bear children?" he said shaking his head. " I should throw her out and claim someone else but I guess my love for her stops me."

He shook his head once more as if trying to rid himself of the thought." Come, let us celebrate our new friendship."

The ballroom was larger and more grander than the throne room had been, lit by row after row of glistening chandeliers, and full of masses of people drinking and dancing to the sounds of an orchestra seated along the far wall. Women flirted with various noblemen,who had forgotten about their wives.

I sighed. I was about to make my leave but then I spotted her. She was beautiful, truly breathtaking. A true queen.

I said my excuses to a few noblemen and immediately made my way through the crowd of dancing men and women, and towards her.

"Alina" I said, my voice smooth.

She turned around, away from the people she was talking to. I ignored all the rational instincts that told me to leave. _Don't get close. Don't get close. Don't get close. _

I held out my hand. "Dance with me?"

She slightly smiled and took my hand. " Well it would be rude to refuse."

Her body felt warm beneath my hand, and her fingers felt smooth entwined with mine. I spun her and led her about the floor, waltzing as smoothly as I knew how to. She didn't falter a single step. I wonder where she learned to dance. Another mystery about her that I may never find out.

"I didn't know that you could dance," she said, her eyes looking up at me.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." I twirled her. The skirts of her golden gown sparkled underneath the lights of the chandelier.

Her lips widen in a smile and her eyes seemed to burst in light as she came crashing back into me.

"How did your meeting with the queen go?" I asked.

"Better than I'd expected," she said. "And you?"

"Lets just say that the king has decided to align with us."

" I see that your tricks of interrogation worked on him," she said, her eyes focusing on her feet for a few moments.

"Do you always assume the worst of me?" My voice serious.

Her head snapped up. "That's all I've ever been allowed to think."

Before I could respond the music came to an end and our dance was over. Alina removed her hand from mine and we watched as a man dressed in an elaborate silver ensemble took to the stage.

"Welcome," he said. " It gives me great honour to introduce the king of— "

A gunshot pierced the audience and the man in silver collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out around me. Screams broke out and guards went rushing to protect the king. I saw my own personal guards hurrying towards me, their swords out. Screams continued and bounced of the glass walls,causing echoes to form. I caught the flutter of something black and suddenly the screaming stopped. People stood silent and staring. A laugh emerged from within a crowd of people and a black winged man stepped forward. I placed my hand around Alina's wrist to keep her from running towards the man she had once called friend.

"Nikolai," she whispered, staring in shock at the winged beast.

The bastard prince looked over towards us. The look of pure hatred gleamed in his eyes.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards. " Well," he said." I do hope I'm Interrupting."

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed the story so far. Please review xx **


	9. Don't look back

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is from Nikolai's point of view, so tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed the story so far, it means a lot. **

** Don't Look Back **

**Nikolai P.O.V**

I watched them from the shadows and my heart twisted at what I saw. They danced and danced all the while the music played. My hand took hold of the rifle beside me and I felt reassurance as my finger found the trigger. The music came to an end and I knew now was the time to act. I took aim on the servant introducing the king, his head my line of fire. I took a deep breath, felt the darkness inside me surface and fired.

Chaos erupted as the servant collapsed to the floor, dead. My wings itched to break free and so I let them. They still felt unusual, uncommon. When I fist saw them I'd tried to rip them out but somehow they always seemed to remain intact. Every time I glanced at them or heard them flutter it was a constant reminder of the monster I am. People still screamed. There was no control, no order. The king was hiding behind his guards like the child he was known to be. I laughed at their stupidity, their need to be saved. I burst forth out of the shadows, leaving the comfort of their embrace behind. The screaming suddenly stopped and people's faces turned towards me. I walked forward, pushing my way through many shocked expressions.

I held the Darkling's stare, his eyes going from me to my wings. I heard Alina whisper my name but yet she didn't move, didn't try to escape from the Darkling's hold.

"Well," I said." I do hope I'm interrupting."

"What do you want?" The king said, stepping forward from behind his guards.

I moved further into the room and people stepped back in fear. _That's good. Get them to fear you. Fear is control. _

"Oh, I don't know. A brunette that knows how to treat a man" I said, my lips forming into a smirk."I'm not fussy."

"Do not test me," he said.

I ignored him. "I have the West. The South will soon follow and there will be nothing you can do."

"Is that why your here?" He said. " To boost about your accomplishments. You can do that elsewhere."

"Well, I did hear there was dancing," I said, picking up a glass of wine."And I do love to dance."

"Nikolai, stop this." Alina said.

My face moved towards her voice. She had finally chosen now to speak but her words were meaningless. I wonder if she still carried the emerald ring I had given her, or had she thrown it into the void and forgotten about the promises I'd made.

"Hello, Alina," I said. My words came out harder than I had intended. "I see that you are now canoodling with the enemy."

She looked down at the Darkling's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled herself out of his grip. "You don't have to do this. We can sort this out, there's no need for violence."

I finished the glass of wine and placed the glass back on the table. My wings itched with the need to take flight. "Oh but I can't stop. I won't stop. "

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

I felt the rush of air against the side of my face as my wings began to beat the air. "Isn't it easy to tell?" I said, feeling the rush of power that came over my body each time I was about to fly. I moved closer towards one of the large glass windows. "I'm here to declare war."

I pointed towards the Darkling. " I am reclaiming what he stole from me," I said, my voice hard. "I will be seeing you all very soon."

I looked at the faces of the scared people one last time and then jump out of the window. I felt the shatter of the glass against my skin, as pieces sliced against my face. My wings went wide, and I began to fly among the stars that I now called home.

A day later.

"You stupid fool!" The king of Kerch yelled. "Do you understand what you've done? Because of your childish need for revenge, you have doomed us all."

I was in the throne room in the palace of Ketterdam. Ketterdam was the heart of international trade, legal or not. Art and culture loomed on most streets but with most precious artifacts came city was filled with criminal underworlds, that gambled, stole and were trained in the arts of assassination.

I watched the king as he continued to rant on about my display with the Darkling. I was surrounded by Kerch ambassadors that stared to heavily.

The king had once been kind, gentle but the death of his wife led him astray, down the road of hardness and brutality. He was known for his short temper and his harsh treatment of Grisha.

"I only did what you were all to scared to do," I said interrupting him.

He frowned, his thick eyebrows clashing together. " How dare you make assumptions! You know nothing," he said, a hint of cruelness ran deep in his words.

I raised my chin in determination, showing him that I would not bow to his cruelty. " If I had not done what I did then the Darkling would have assumed us to be easy targets. He would have thought that we would be easy to control," I said." Like dogs on a leash."

"Are you questioning my authority?" There was a hard tone to his voice.

I knew if I said yes then our alliance together would be put on the edge and it would be over. I would have no way of getting my kingdom back. _Power is alliance. _

"No," I said through gritted teeth.

"See to it that you don't," He said reclining back in his throne. "We had visitors while you were gone, they claimed to be friends of yours. I had the pleasure of meeting them."

"I can assure you my friendships are very limited," I said.

"Then they're liars and they will be hanged," He replied." Bring them out," He gestured to one of the guards and the assumed liars were brought forth. I was shocked by what I saw. Tamar and Toyla were in chain and their clothes were ripped in places. Why weren't they with Alina? I thought they had pledge their lives to her?

"Do you recognize them now?" The king said, his eyes glaring heavily on me. My wings twitch as if they could sense my confusion about why Tamar and Toyla were here.

"Now that you mention it, they do stir up a certain memory." I said, trying not to show my nervousness." There's no need for the chains, they're harmless."

He eyed the assumed 'lairs' up and down. "I wouldn't be to sure of that."

I sighed in frustration. " I can guarantee that they are non dangerous to you and anyone else," I said offering my most affectionate smile." Let me take them away and deal with them?"

The king studied me. "Release them," he said to the guard. "If you are wrong in any way I will see them and you dealt with."

" Of course, your majesty," I said and bowed.

I walked over to Tamar and Toyla, their wrist now free. " Keep quite and walk." I whispered through my teeth. I walked out of the throne room, Tamar and Toyla following close behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them." Why aren't you with Alina?"

We were in the chambers that I'd been given. The room was nothing compared to my old chambers at the Little Palace but it was still impressive. The wood walls were the colour of dark red and the large wooden bed was the colour of midnight. A dark crystal chandelier hanged in the middle of the room, and the black ceiling was engraved with twirling patterns

"Alina has chosen her path and we have chosen ours," Tamar said, stepping forward.

I poured myself a glass of _kvas _and took a sip. I could never stomach the taste, it burnt too much going down and left my head in a shamble but that's why I drank it, it allowed me to escape from my troubles and pain.

"And you expect me to believe you?" I said, taking a seat in one of the chairs arranged around a large open fireplace." How do I know you not spies for the Darkling or Alina herself?"

"We would never serve the Darkling or Alina while she is with him," she said.

My mind flashed back to them dancing and my heart twisted again. She looked not happy but ... content, content with him.

" If you were to stay, no one can find out that your Grisha," I said, downing the rest of my drink." The king will have you chains and sold to the highest bidder, if he was to find out, understood?"

They both nodded. "Good," I said and rang the little bell that was placed on the table beside me.I heard the door open and a servant appeared. "Take these two to their rooms and make sure they look presentable. Appearance is everything."

"I'm going South tomorrow and you will both aid me, call it a test of loyalty." I said, before they were escorted out.

I rose out my chair and walked across to the glass doors that led onto the balcony. I felt the breeze from the ocean ruffle my hair. I looked out towards the True Sea in the distance and a part of me longed to sail upon the waves and just be Stormhond again, not a prince or a monster but a privateer, who was free. But I know that cannot be, not while I am like this. I stretched out my wings and the feathers blew in the breeze. My wings stroked back and forth, and I rose up into the sky. I had business I needed to deal with.

I watched her through the window. She was with Genya, talking, laughing, she didn't seem fazed at all about me or what I did last night. The night was dark, no moon or stars could be seen. I concealed myself within the shadows and watch closely. She looked beautiful, her hair had lost some of the whiteness and looked bright with speckles of gold woven through. There was a differences though. Her eyes seemed harder, tougher, not as compassionate as they used to.

Genya had left and she was now alone. She moved away from the dressing table and walked across to the balcony door. She threw them wide open and stepped outside. I moved further back into the shadows, hoping she would not see me.

"I know you're there," Alina said, resting her hands on the scaffold.

I knew there was no more point in hiding, so I stepped out of the darkness and to where the light from the room was reflected by the glass.

"Do you have a habit for spying?" She asked, turning to face me.

"It's a hobby,"I said and then all went silent.

The silence seemed to last forever.

"I see you have a new wardrobe," I said, eyeing the black _Kefta_ up and down. " Black, it suits you."

The silence stretched out again until she said, "Why are you here?"

I didn't know, maybe I just wanted to see her or maybe i was tired of being alone.

"I wanted to see you," I answered honestly.

She reached out her hand and began to stroke my wings back and forth. Her touch felt to raw, to intimate. " What about theses?" she asked, her voice soft.

"A new fashion trend," I said, my lips widening into a smile.

She laughed. "Always the comedian."

Her hand dropped but I caught hold of it. "Come with me? Leave this place behind, Leave him. I know you actually don't want to be here" I said, stroking my thumb over her knuckles. The deafening silence returned again. I dropped her hand and looked up to the dead sky.

"How?" She asked. "How come your back? Last time I saw you, you were a monster."

"All I remember is light." I said, replaying the memory in my mind."I was on my way towards you and then everything exploded into light. It suffocated me but it felt pure ... heavenly."

"I know the feeling," she said, her fingers touching the fetter on her wrist.

I hated what I was about to say but it had to be said, there was no denying it. "If you are with the Darkling, then you're against me?"

I felt something cold like glass in my hand. I looked down to see that she had placed the emerald ring in my palm. She hadn't thrown it away after all.

"It's yours," she said. " You should have it back."

I twirled the ring in my fingers. " So you're going to throw our friendship away for him?" I said, my voice getting louder. " You're a coward."

Her face went hard. " Coward, saint, martyr, orphan. So many options on who I am. " She took a deep breath."Can't I just be who I want to be?"

" We don't get a say in who we are." I said, turning my head in her direction. " But you're the Sun Summoner. You're meant to be Ravka's salvation." My voice broke. ". . . My salvation."

I shook my head, riding myself of the thought. "Here," I said, holding out the ring to her." Keep it, It was a gift."

She took the ring back. "It doesn't have to be this way." Her voice soft, gentle. " We'll figure something out. "

I brushed back a thin strand of her hair and tucked it behind one of her ears. "I wish there was," I whispered. My fingers followed the trail of her jaw to her chin. " I promised you once, that I wouldn't kiss you until you were thinking of me."My lips hovering above hers. "But now you are thinking of some else." I dropped my hand and my wings unfolded. I missed the touch of her fingers on my feathers.

"Goodbye, Alina." I said and jumped off the balcony, into the starless night.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

**A/N: ****Please review x **


	10. Sankta Alina

Sankta Alina

I was in a small jewel-like sitting room where the queen was reclining on a divan. The queen was beautiful, with shining blonde hair that wasn't a speck out-of-place, her soft features exquisite and envious. She was surrounded by ladies in elegant gowns of silver.

"You wanted to see me, your Highness?" I said.

"Oh yes. Come closer!" She said, motioning me towards her.

I moved further into the room and stopped before the divan.

"Please sit" She gestured to the space beside her.

I felt accepted her invitation.

"I hear you're returning to Os Alta tomorrow, is that true?" She asked. The Darkling wanted to return to Os Alta as soon as possible in fear of an attack from the West.

"Yes," I replied, my voice smooth, calm.

"That's a shame." She said disappointed. " I've grown rather fond of having you here."

My mind flashed back to our first meeting. I thought she would be pampered, spoiled and cold but instead I found someone lonely and full of heartache for the children she could never have.

"I hear there was a chaos at the ball the other night," she said, changing the subject. " I always miss the entertaining ones."

My thoughts quickly turned to Nikolai and my heart pulled. I still couldn't grasp my head around the idea of him being back. I thought he was gone, lost to the darkness. But no, instead, he's human and has wings. Giant, black feathered wings that stole my dreams at night. One of the ladies in silver delivered an arrangement of food on a tray and sat it on the small table in front of us. The queens face dropped and a certain hardness appeared in her eyes but beneath the hardness I caught glimpses of something else.

She sighed. " It's always the pretty ones," she said, looking at the woman that had deposited the food. My eyes went to the woman and yes she was pretty but other than that she was ordinary, no one.

"Leave us," She ordered the ladies.

I heard the door shut behind them. "Tea?" She gestured to the pot.

"No," I said shaking my head.

She sipped her tea. " He thinks I'm blind but I'm not" Her voice was heavy, full of meaning and sorrow. "I know what he does." I asked her who she was talking about.

I asked her who she was talking about.

She turned her green eyes towards me " When they told me I couldn't have children I wasn't sad or upset, I was angry." Her head turned away from me." I was angry because I knew he would find some else, and in this case he has found many." The king had many suitors and his wife knew.

"There's probably hundreds of his bastards roaming from here to the True Sea." She laughed and then suddenly stopped.

I didn't know what to say. I felt her pain, but there was nothing I could do, nothing that I wanted to do.

"I'm sure he loves you," I said, trying to reassure her.

"You always hurt the people you love," she said, her voice faint. " Love has no meaning when power, politics and war are involved.."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," the queen said. One of the Darkling's guards entered and said." Your Highness, the Darkling had ordered me to retrieve the Sun Summoner."

"Of course"

I lifted myself off the divan.

"Goodbye Alina," she said. "Be careful who you give your heart to."

I executed a small bow and then followed the guard out of the room. I was led down spirals of stairs and outside towards the gardens. I was greeted with flakes of snow beginning to fall, marking the arrival of winter. This far north snow was very common this time of year and well late into the first stages of spring.I came to a sudden stop when the guard in front of me paused. I looked passed him to see the Darkling standing next to the railing, that lead to a frozen lake below. The guard bowed and left. I walked across and stood beside him.

"I used to love winter when I was a child," he said, staring into the distance." There used to be something ... mysterious about it."

I was silent.

"The world seems different when you're a child," he continued." Everything bigger, more of a mystery. You're free. It's amazing how well you can be fooled into thinking that the world is kind."

I turned to look at him. His dark hair was speckled with tiny pieces of snow.

"We're leaving later tonight," he said, the cold making his breath come out like little clouds.

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow?"

"Change of plans," he said." The longer we're away the more of a chance the west have at attacking."

"And if they attack, what are we going to do?"

He turned towards me. His grey, eyes looked more intense against the paleness of the day. "Kill them. What else?"

I froze. " All of them?"

"Yes.

Images of Nikolai's body lifeless, flashed across my mind. My stomach flipped and I felt sick by the thought of him being dead.

"You're thinking about that bastard prince again, aren't you?" He said, in a harsh tone. How was he able to read me so easily?

"There has to be another way. Maybe somehow, I could talk to Nikolai and get him to understand and maybe change his mind."

"Just like you spoke to him last night," he quickly added. "I saw you two on the balcony together. You looked very close."

"That's none of your concern."

"Of course, it is," he said, "You're the Sun Summoner, Alina. Ravka needs you if we ever have any hope in reuniting. There is no room for midnight conversations on balconies with traitors."

"I understand the need to help Ravka but that doesn't mean we have to kill people, good honest people."

"We do what we must to survive," his voice louder. "If we have to kill hundreds of people to protect the Grisha, to protect ourselves. Then that's what we have to do."

I remained silent.

He sighed. " The girl on the fold, the one full of fire and light, what happened to her?" He was close now, his gloved hand slightly grazed mine" The one that burned everything into cinders, the one that looked like heavenly fire, Has that girl vanished already?"

I removed my hand and looked away.

"Are you still so afraid of your own potential?" He said." Do you still crave to be _otkazat'sya_?"

I won't lie, sometimes my power did scare me but it also makes me feel strong, whole, alive. "No, I'm not afraid," I answered him honestly." But I won't become a monster."

"In time you'll be amazed at what you become," He said, his voice low.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I thought better of it and closed it again. The snow started to fall heavier and my hair began to blow around me in the hight winds. I pulled my cloak further around me, to help shield myself from the biting cold.

"You should go back inside," he said, finally looking away and out towards the frozen lake. "Genya will help you get ready for our departure."

I nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Its time to start becoming a queen, Alina." His voice no higher than a whisper." War is coming."

He dropped my arm and went back to looking at the view. I stared at him for a few more moments and then left.

The person in the reflection was one I did not recognize. Her hair, a mixture of white and gold was piled on top of her head and the collar of the stag was open and free. Her appearance was only made better by the work of the Tailor. The dark circles under her eyes disappeared and her cheeks became flushed with colour. This wasn't her, this wasn't how she felt. This appearance was a façade, a lie to try to convince the people at how strong and brave their Sun Summoner was.

"There, done," Genya said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thank you," I replied, offering a small smile.

Genya stepped back and walked over to one of the cushioned armchairs and sat down. I hadn't given much thought to how she would be finding Djerholm. The stares and whispers she received from strangers didn't seem to bother her or at least she didn't let it show. I admired her confidence.

I turned away from the mirror and towards her. "How have you been finding Djerholm?" I asked her, trying to make light conversation.

"What's not to love?" She said, leaning back in her chair."The weather is miserable, it's always cold and having glass everywhere makes me nauseated."

"It's just perfected, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Very."

"Listen, About Nikolai-" She began to say. I interrupted her. " Leave it alone, Genya."

Before she could protest, there was a knock at the door and one of the servants told us it was time to leave.

I got up from the chair and pulled on my fur coat lying on the bed.

"Ready?" Genya asked, getting up from her chair

I nodded. "Ready."

I was standing beside the Darkling, his fur coat similar to my own. The king was standing in front of us, wishing us a safe journey back to Os Alta and hoping we would return soon.

"It would be a pleasure to have you visit us again sometime soon, Alina Starkov," the king said.

"Of course. It would be my honour to return sometime in the near future," I said, offering my most affectionate smile.

He kissed my hand and I felt my skin crawl.

The king turned to the Darkling." I'm glad we can be allies once again, _Moi soverenyi_. We are at your aid if ever you're in need of help."

The Darkling smiled. "I will hold you to that."

They shook hands and the king finally said, "Safe Journey. The roads can be quite dangerous in this weather. Make sure you don't stray or you'll never find your way back."

His words did well at unnerving me, but I didn't let my loss of confidence stable boys brought over a piebald mare for me to ride. I mounted. I was leaving Fjerda already and going back to Os Alta, where sooner or later I would have to embrace the qualities of a queen. The Darkling lifted himself up onto his black stallion and his guards started to align around us, their swords gleamed in the cold air. My hands tightened around the reigns and I felt the horse start to move beneath me. The iron gates opened and we rode through them, leaving the palace and a king that waved to kindly behind.

As we rode through the city of Djerholm a crowd of people began to appear on the streets. Men and women, young and old, clustered along the pathways in front of expensive shops. They cried out their love for me. Sometimes I was Sankta Alina, sometimes Alina the Sun Summoner or Daughter of Ravka. I told myself to be polite and so I wave to them. They didn't call out the Darkling's name or shout praise for him. I caught a few peasant girls staring at him or blushing when he looked their way. I felt jealousy surface inside of me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

The Darkling was suddenly beside me. "The people love you."

I shook my head slightly. "They're in love with a saint," I said." Not me."

"We're entering the fold," he said, his eyes wondering about the crowd.

I fidgeted in my saddle, suddenly uncomfortable." I thought we were going around like last time."

"That would take too long," he informed me." The fold is the quickest way to get back. I'm not leaving anything to chance again."

He cast one glance at me and then nudged his horse forward, leaving me alone.

We gathered on the shores north-west of the fold. Genya was beside me, talking about something she saw in Djerholm, but I paid her no attention, my mind was only focused on the Fold. The last time I had set foot into the darkness was when I'd tried to kill the Darkling but instead Mal had died. Now Every time I looked upon the Unsea I was greeted with the essence of failure.

"Alina, are you listening?" Genya said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, you were talking about something you saw in Djerholm," I said, turning to face her.

"What did I see?"

"Erm ..." I tried to think of an answer, but it was no good." I'm sorry, Genya. It's just that my mind is elsewhere right now."

"You're forgiven," she said, offering a small smile. " It wasn't important anyway."

I looked back to the Darkness. Any moment now we were to enter and I would then have to call my light to keep the volcra at bay. I saw the Darkling talking to one of the_ oprichniki _in grey, heavily armed. I noticed the Squallers, who had arrived just the other night, begin to line themselves up along the railings of the skiff. One by one the _oprichniki_ entered the skiff and flanked the Summoners in blue.

"Are you ready?" Genya whispered. Was I ready? I didn't know, but either way it was time to enter the Fold. I nodded my head. I felt Genya's hand in mine and she gave a tight squeeze. "Come. It's time to leave." She said. We walked over to the Skiff and boarded. We were escorted to the front, where the Darkling was standing. I stood beside him, Genya now a few spaces behind. The skiff shuddered and began to glide over the soft sand. The squallers lifted their arms and the great sails snapped forward, swelling with wind. Within a few moments, the living world behind us had disappeared completely. Darkness fell around us, black, weightless and absolute. We were in the Fold.

For a long while, we drifted in the black. But all too soon I began to hear the distance cries of the volcra. I braced my feet against the deck and threw up my hands, casting a wide golden segment of sunlight around the skiff. The flutter of their wings became louder and all too soon, their monstrous bodies came into view. Their wings beat the air around the circle of light I'd created, pushing the darkness back at us in rippling waves.

I spread my arms, letting the light radiate brighter, bigger, pushing them back. My body felt pure, alive. I never wanted to forget this feeling. I cast the light out wider in a blazing wave. It showed the horror surrounding us. There were volcra everywhere, suspended in the air around the ship. A mass of gray, winged and grotesque bodies. A tremor ran down my spine. This was what killed Mal, what teared him apart piece by piece. The light accidentally faltered, but I quickly regained my balance and threw it wide once more. I could make out the dry docks of what was left of the military encampment at Kribrisk. J_ust a few more seconds and you'll be fine, you'll be safe._

I felt the Skiff stop and the high pressure of the air slowed. I let the light fade away and looked around to see the dry docks of Kribrisk in front of us.

An hour later, I found myself in a large tent, lit dimly by glowing lamps. The floor was covered in rugs and furs, and in the center burned a small fire, that crackled in a large gold dish. High above it, a flap in the roof of the tent allowed the smoke and cinders to escape. A patch of stars was visible from the hole. I paced back and forth, unsure of what to do and half bored from sitting down.I heard the flap to the tent open and close. I turned to see the Darkling standing there. He made his way across to the fire and sat down in one of the surrounding chairs, a bottle of _kvas_ firmly in his hand

"Sit down, Alina," he said, staring into the fire. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"You did well today." His voice was half filled with praise and something else.

"Thank you," I said, politely.

He offered me the bottle of _kvas_, I took it and swallowed a few sips, it burned going down. I handed the bottle back to him.

"Why do you stay?" He suddenly asked."I thought you would have left with him the other night, but you didn't. You chose to stay, why?"

His question shocked me. I was about to answer when a guard came rushing in and said. "Fire... everywhere. We're under attack."

The Darkling rushed to his feet."Stay here. Protect the Sun Summoner," he ordered the Guard."I'll deal with this."

The Darling looked back to me, then left. I stood and began to walk to the entrance but was blocked by the guard. "Out of the way." I tried to put more of a command into my voice. "That was an order."

"I don't take orders from you," He said.

I could hear shouts and screams coming from outside. " If I cut you in half, would you still not take order from me then?" The thought scared me, but I meant it. I would kill him if I had to.

The guard remained still, his body a block of muscle. I rolled my eyes, annoyed with his stubbornness. The flames outside burned bigger and brighter.

"You cannot keep me trapped in here," I said, my voice louder." People are out there dying. They need my help." He still didn't move.

I turned away from the guard, trying to come up with a plan of escape. Kill him. It's the only way, killing him is the only way. It wasn't like I was new to the arts of death. Have I not already killed a man before? Surely, one life wouldn't matter if it saved hundreds? Saints, I sounded like the Darkling. I contemplated the idea, running the scenario in my head. I clenched and unclenched my fist, and turned back around to face the guard one last time. I was about to raise my hands for the Cut when the guard tumbled forward, dead, a sword in his back. My eyes flashed between the dead guard and his murderer. Only a short few seconds later and his murderer would have been me. I backed up, banging into the chair behind.

"Who are you?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

The murderer removed their hood. Straight away my eyes were drawn to the sun tattoo that marked the right side of his face. The Soldat Sol were the enemies fighting the Darkling outside now. That meant that the Apparat was behind the attack. What role did he have to play in this war? _Another play to add to the never-ending game. _

"Why are you here?"

He bowed his head. " Sankta Alina."

"Answer the question."

He lifted his head. He looked young, barely older than me and yet here he was, a killer. Ready to die for the Apparat's cause.

"The Apparat has had his faith renewed. The winged man has sided with the priest and I am here to see that you come with me, willing or not."

"If the Apparat wants to see me, he can come and see me himself. Not send soldiers to slaughter people in the night."

He kicked the dead guard to the side and moved forward. " Will you not come willingly?"

"What does the Apparat want with me?" I asked curiously.

"I was not told." His fingers lingered on the hilt of his dagger."Will you not come willingly?"

He repeated the question again and again. Surely he would not harm his saint? But was I still a saint to them in their eyes? Or just another traitor who sided with the Darkling?

"Come. I will not ask again." His voice was dry and straight to the point.

"No."

He pulled out his dagger, the blade gleamed in the firelight.

"Come any closer," I said warningly."And I will end you."

He smile was full of teeth. " A saint does not strike her followers."

"I am no longer a saint," I said. My word lingered on the verge of the truth.

I caught the flash of the dagger before he lunged.I managed to dodge his first blow, but his second caught in the fabric of my robes.I pulled and pulled, his blade creating tears in my _kefta_. I managed to get free and gather myself before he struck again. My hand arched through the air, slicing towards him. The light was more blinding than the fire. His body became pieces, like shredded bits of paper. Blood splattered onto the walls and he was dead, torn in two.

What have I done? Was it bad that I did not feel guilty?

I heard the flap to the tent open. I turn to see the Darkling standing there, small fragments of darkness lingered in his bloody hands. He eyed the dead sun soldier and me. His lips formed into a smirk. "I told you. You cannot help what you become."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I plan to update quicker next time. Please review and tell me what you think. xx :)  
**


	11. Death

Death

"It's been a week and still nothing," Mikhail said. "No attacks, no uprising, no reports. They're either waiting for the right time or something is happening that we don't know about." For a week now, I have been present in the meetings that occur in the war room. Each day, myself, the Darkling and a handful of his most trusted Grisha gathered to discuss the problems with the West and today was no different.

"Maybe, they have stopped?" Maya said, her blue eyes focusing solely on Mikhail. "Maybe they have released how foolish they are to come up against us?"

"No," The Darkling said. Everyone in the room looked in his direction. He was sitting at the head of the table, across from me. His legs were crossed. "The need for revenge does not easily fade over the course of a few days."

"What about Nikolai" One of the Corporalki asked. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Leave him to me" The Darkling said, his voice as smooth as glass. My eyes snapped to him. I knew what he had in mind, he had said so himself. Death was the only option and the Darkling planned to give it to Nikolai.

The topic turned to the defense of Os Alta and the Little Palace. Despite most of the Grisha grumbling, it was decided that all Grisha would become trained in modern weaponry and firearms. Even though the First and Second armies remained separate, I hoped that this would somehow make them more equal, like before, when I was leading a while, the Gishra departed and the Darkling and I became the only ones left.

"The Gishra using modern warfare," The Darkling said." Who would have thought it was possible?"

"Times are changing," I said." We need to evolve if we want to last the new age."

"And suddenly you care about what happens to the Gishra?"

"I always have," I said. My eyes connected with his."I am one after all."

"Yes," he said with a small smile. "An extraordinary one."

I still felt myself taking pleasure in his praise. There was a knock at the door. One of the Darkling's guards entered and began to whisper something to him. A few seconds passed and then the guard left.

The Darkling got up from his chair. " I have business to attend to, "he said. I nodded and lifted myself off the chair. I began to move for the door when he said, " Join me for dinner tonight?" I paused. If I said yes, what would dinner lead to?

"Yes," I said and then scurried out the door.

"I think about going blonde," Genya said. " I'm so tired of red. What do you think?"

We were walking down a gravel path that lead to the lake.

"You're beautiful just the way you are," I said, linking her arm through mine." Anyway, what would David think?"

She gave a small laugh." He probably wouldn't even notice."

"Of course he would. He adores you."

The conversation dropped and we walked the rest of the journey in silence. The shore was empty and it finally occurred to me that the guards, who had been ordered to be stationed here, were missing.

"Where are the guards?" I asked curiously. "They should be here."

"There probably of galavanting after some poor helpless girl," Genya said, releasing her arm. "They are men after all."

She was probably right, but I still couldn't shake the sense of unease that come over me. "The Darkling will be furious."

"You worry too much," she said. "You'll get wrinkles."

I smiled. "That's why I have you to keep me beautiful."

"Look." Genya pointed. I looked back down the path and saw the guards hurrying this way. Their hands lingered on their sabres and rifles hung over their shoulders.

"Everything is fine," she said, giving my hand a quick squeeze. " Come, I'll race you to the water."

She started running and I was about to chase after her, when I heard one of the guards speak behind me." Sun Summoner, you have to come with us"

I turned around. The guard that spoke was in front while the other two stood behind. Their faces were the only thing visible, the rest of their bodies were covered in armour that belonged to the First Army. The material was different compared to the armour of the _oprichniki_, it was not as rich or grand. But it was how they wore it that gained my attention. They did not look regal or carry their armour with pride, like so many First Army guards have done but instead their faces looked sour, like it burned them to wear it. One of the guards behind, his eyes kept wandering and his fists clench and unclenched.

"By who's command?" I asked.

"The Darkling's," the leading guard said bluntly.

"The Darkling wouldn't send you to collect me," I said. I cast a quick glance to Genya and saw that she had stopped and was now staring at us.

The guards behind exchanged whispers. I caught fragments of their conversations, "... She knows" and " We must leave now..."

I took a step back and ready my hands to use the light.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

They remained silent.

"Tell me!"

They looked at each other but still remained silent.

"If you will not tell me then you argue over the pieces of him," I said and pointed to the fidgety guard behind.

"It's too late," The fidgety man said. " She knows. She knows."

The guard in front drew his sabre and shoved it into the man behind. The once fidgety guard was now lifeless and dead on the sand.

Genya screamed. The warning bells from the Little Palace began to ring.

I turned to Genya. " Run! Go back to the Little Palace and get help!" I scream at her.

She started to run towards the grove of trees, that would lead back to the Little Palace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the imposter Guards begin to use his rifle. I shoved a ray of light his way, blinding him. But it was too late. The firing shot was loud.

Genya collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ready the Cut in my hands and sliced the light towards the man, who pulled the trigger. The light was a blade sharpened by my rage. The man toppled to the ground in pieces, like bits of confetti. The last guard came charging towards me, but I cast a flash of light and he fell to his knees, clutching his eyes with his hands. I picked up the fallen gun and aimed it at the man. He couldn't have been much older than me and yet his face was woven with the deaths of the people he has killed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled. " TELL ME!"

He removed his hands from his face. "Nestor... my name is Nestor," he said breathlessly

"Who sent you?"

"The Apparat," He cried. " I just had to retrieve you. He talked of faith and promises of redemption from my sins. It wasn't meant to get violent, but Makar... couldn't help himself. He became obsessed with the idea of redemption, He would anything. "

Makar the man who killed his own comrade and shot Genya. There would be no redemption for him, not even in death. Would there be any for me?

I shoved the gun to the floor.

"Go," I said. " Run back to the Apparat and tell him what's happened. Tell him that his saint is no more."

"Thank you, Sankta Alina," He said, lifting himself from the ground.

"Do not use that name again," I said, my voice forceful. " Go now before the Darkling comes and kills you, and I let him."

Nestor started running for the grove of trees and soon vanished between them.

_Genya _

I ran over to her and fell to my knees beside her. I turned her body over. "Genya," I cried. "You can wake up now." I clutch her small body in my arms. Her red hair matched the stain on her Kefta. "Please... Genya." I heard the footsteps of soldiers.

"Help!" I screamed to them. " Please!"

My body rocked back and forth. " It's all going to be fine, Genya." My voice cracked and tears began to fall like a waterfall. "I promise you."

I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see the Darkling standing there. He called for a healer.

I saw red robes rushing towards us. The people in red tried to take her from me. "No," I sobbed. " She justs need to rest and then she'll be fine." They said they were going to help her. In the end, they still took her from me.

Hours later, I found myself in a large bed. I sat up and study the room. I was in the Darkling chambers and in his bed. I ran my hand over the soft, black sheets, trying to come to terms with what happened. My thoughts immediately went to Genya and I wondered if she was okay.

"You missed dinner," The Darkling said. His voice took me by surprise and I jumped. My eyes search for his face. I found him leaning against the wall next to the door.

I ignored him. " Is Genya okay?" I asked. " Where is she?"

He didn't answer right away and instead walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "Genya's dead, Alina," he said, placing his hand over mine. "The Healers were too late."

I ripped my hand out of his. " You are lying."

"Lie. I have no reason to lie to you," he said. I could hear the honesty in his voice and I couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"She didn't deserve this." I sobbed through my watered eyes. "It was my fault, I begged her to stay. I was selfish."

"She would have died years from now either way," The Darkling said

I looked at him, a frown forming on my face. "And that justifies her being dead?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I have lived a long life filled with death and misery, and after a while you become immune to it. Death becomes easy." I took in what he said, but it was still hard.

"You can do something about this, Alina," he said. " Take from them what they took from you."

I looked at him again. His eyes were filled with hope, hope for the Sun Summoner he always wanted. Images of Genya blood stained body flashed across my mind. I was tired of being the orphan girl, weak and in need of help. The saint. So I buried the human parts of myself, the girl who longed for a normal life. I would give the Apparat and the people of the West something to fear.

"What are you going to do, Alina?" He asked once more.

I entwined my fingers through his.

"I am going to become the queen Ravka deserves."

**A/**N :** Okay guys, I know its short, but I've been so busy. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all the awesome reviews from last time. Please review x **

**Merry Christmas ! **xx


	12. Patience

A/N: hey guys, hope you had an amazing holiday and sorry for the long wait until i updated. Oh and sorry about Genya's death (I cried to ) but it was something that I felt had to happen.

Warning: *sex* towards the end.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews from last time.

* * *

Patience

Nikolai POV

"You said I could trust the Apparat," I said," That I could rely on him to retrieve Alina but yet it seems that I have been misled."

I was in my chambers at the palace of Ketterdam and Tamar and Tolya were standing in front of me, their arms folded behind their backs.

"I will get him to try again," Tamar said, stepping forward.

"No," I said. "He has failed too many times."

I turned my back to them and poured myself a glass of brandy. " You will arrange a meeting, between me and the Apparat. Only then will I decide if I want to continue this alliance."

Tamar nodded. "There's also the matter of Shu Han princess."

"What about her?"

"You agreed to marry her in exchanged for an alliance with the South or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten," I said, getting annoyed. "Has she arrived yet?"

"She arrived this morning, " Tamar said. " She has been asking for you."

"Well, We mustn't keep her waiting any longer," I said and downed the rest of the brandy. " If there's one thing I've learnt about women, is that they are very impatient."

I walked over to the door and then stopped." What's her name, again?"

"Lucya," Tamar said.

I nodded my head." Pretty," I said, running her name through my mind." Remember the Apparat. We cannot afford to waste time." I offered them one last glance and then left.

I followed the marble floor until I came to the princess's rooms. I offered a slight smile to the guards posted outside. "I'm here to meet the princess," I said.

"State your name," the guard with the slanted eyes said.

Obviously the wings weren't enough. "Nikolai, future husband to lucya, the Princess."

They took a moment to move aside but even then I hesitated to enter. Would I Like I see? Marriage was never part of the plan, but all future kings have to make sacrifices. I pushed aside the doubt and entered. The room was beautiful. Everything in the room was bright and cheerful, there was none of the darkness that I had become accustomed to. I found the princess lounging on a divan, surrounded by ladies. Her dark eyes connected with mine and she smiled, as if pleased with what she saw.

"Your Highness," I said, offering a small bow.

"Leave us," she said to her ladies.

Many of them stared as they left, taking in the giant black wings. Moments of silence passed between us before she spoke again, "You look nothing like the rumours I've heard." Her voice was soft like petals.

"And what did these rumours say about me?" I said, moving closer.

"That anyone, who looks upon your wings, turns to stone," she said, with a slight smile. " And that your body is covered in scars, that shine in the moonlight."

"And do you believe these rumours?" I asked curiously.

"No."

She rose from the divan and moved over towards the window, staring out towards the blue crystal sea. She was beautiful. Her black hair was soft like silk and trailed down her back. Her skin was the colour of sand and it shone in the sunlight.

"Your room is lovely," I said, unsure of what to say.

"I hate it," she said. " Its too bright and I feel out of place."

The conversation dropped again and silence return in its place. My wings ached to break free from their restraints.

"We are to be married?" She said, turning to face me.

"Yes,"

"Am I what you expected for a bride?" She asked.

Alina flashed through my mind, but I pushed the thoughts of her away.

"Am I what you expected for a husband?"

"Honestly no," she said, moving closer.

I found myself displeased with her answer. "Show me around," she said.

"There is not much to see," I said.

"It's still better than four walls."

She linked her arm through mine. "Shall we?" She asked.

I smiled. Maybe I would like her after all?

"I told you there was not much to see," I said, walking beside her through the market square, centred in the middle of town. The market was packed with people. Row after row there were stalls that sold, relics, maps, jewellery, paintings and food, that was too salty. Children played in the mud and thieves lurked in every shadow."Not much to see in your eyes," Lucya said as she stared in amazement at the goods the merchants were selling. She walked ahead a few spaces, her blue dress trailing behind in the dirt. A man with white hair offered me some kind of tobacco, that smelled like strawberries, but I politely refused, he scowled then went back to bargaining with others. I turned my attention back to Lucya, but she was nowhere to be seen. My eyes scanned the crowd, panicking as there was no trace of silk hair. I pushed my way past buyers, some paid me not attention while others called out in annoyance and whispered in secret behind my back. Finally, I caught sight of her further up the aisle. She went from table to table, looking at all the items for sale, greetings the merchants as she went. When I got closer to her I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the shadowy gap between the stalls.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," I said, annoyed with her recklessness. "There are thieves all over this place."

"I have nothing worth stealing," she said, pulling out of my grip.

"There is more than money and jewels that thieves would steal."

There was that suffocating silence again that made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. It was only now that I realised how close we were. Her body was pressed against mine and I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Thank you for your concern, but it is not needed," She whispered and then pushed her way back out into the busyness of the market square.

"Are you coming?" She called back.

_Leave her, she can look after herself like she said. _

She called again.

I swore and then followed her.

An hour later I found myself in a meeting with the king and his most trusted politicians. The topic of discussion was the war with the Darkling and how we were going to act. "The only way to get entrance into Os Alta, is through the South," I said, to the peering eyes of the politicians.

"We don't have an alliance with them yet," Gregori said, itching his beard.

"Yes we do," I corrected.

"Have your married her yet?" Gregori insisted upon knowing.

"No."

"Then we don't have one," Gregori said with a snide of his lips.

"Marry her quickly," The King said. I turned my head in his direction. The king looked older, the stress of war had lined his face with creases, his cheeks were too red and his hair was receding fast. " I don't care if you know her or not, if you want us to win this war you'll do it."

Hatred burned through me, but I retained myself. _Power is Alliance._ "Of course, Your Majesty," I said.

"Has there been any news from Os Alta?" The king demanded to know.

"None of late, "said Burian, clearing his throat. "But I received a letter just yesterday from one of my spies from within the capital, stating that the Sun Summoner has taken the crown."

My heart twisted. How could she, especially to him?_ You knew it was only a matter of time, you lost your claim on her the moment you became this thing_.

"Witch scum!" The king spat. "Think they can rule. If it was up to me I would sell them to the highest bidder for the largest profit."

"The Darkling has more followers and more of an army than you do," I said. "He is more of a considerable contender to rule than you are, if even you are king."

The person next to me gasped.

"How dare you insult me!" barked the King. "I am the king."

Continue down this route and you'll lose the only main alliance you have.

I took a deep breath. "I meant nothing by it. Only that the Darkling outnumbers us by hundreds, even thousands."

The king regained his composure, a vein throbbing at his temple. "Oh," he said, smoothing the folds of his uniform. " Once the South has pledged themselves to our course, we will have more."

"Yes," I said, my tone soft. "But even then, the Darkling will have Grisha and we'll be powerless to stop him."

The King blinked. "I will not negotiate terms with witches," he said. " Having you is enough."

I was annoyed with his ignorance. "Even if it means winning?"

"Yes"

The topic turned to defence if the attack was to come to us and military strategy. Once the meeting had finished, I made my way to leave. Before I could get to the door I was cornered by one the nobles, I recognised as Dimitri.

"I admired you confidence," Dimitri said. " It has been awhile since anybody has stood up to the King."

"It didn't do anything though," I said.

"Yes but it was a start," said Dimitri. " and like many changes that occur, they all start with a spark."

I studied him. "We're going to be slaughtered like sheep if the King continues on this way." His voice was hard." It's time someone did something."

He couldn't possibly mean overthrowing the king? But would that be a bad thing?

"I can't help you, " I said honestly. I had no desire to be king here.

"That's a shame," Dimitri said." You know where to find me if you change your mind."

He left and so did I.

"Are you sure the Apparat said to meet here?" I asked Tamar.

"Yes," Tamar whispered.

We were in an abandoned church just on the edge of Ketterdam. The church had turned to ruins over the years, the roof was half caved in and the sounds of rats lurked in the dark. No one would look for us here and I found peace in the quietness. Minutes ticked by and still the priest didn't show.

"He's not coming," I said.

"Patience," Tamar said.

I contemplated leaving when I heard the sound of voices coming from below us.

"The Apparat has tunnels all over Ravka," Tamar said.

The sound of worn hinges became clear and the ground beneath us opened up. I took a step back and saw the Apparat emerge from a trapdoor. A_t least some things didn't change._ The Apparat still looked the same. His beard was still long and dark, his robes were brown but any trace of the worship to the Sun Summoner was missing, her symbol was gone. Two guards also came forth from the trapdoor and took their place behind the Apparat. I heard a scrape of a match and light bloomed around the church.

The Apparat stared in awe. "It is a miracle," the priest said. "To be blessed with such a gift as to fly."

_Or a curse._

"I didn't come here to speak of miracles," I said." I came here to speak about your failures with the Sun Summoner."

"Do not speak of her," he said." I gave her my faith and she trampled it. She is no longer Sol Koroleva, she is a monster."

If she was a monster, then aren't we all monsters in a way?

"I asked you to retrieve her for me, that was our deal," I said.

"I cannot help her reluctance to come," the priest said.

I breathed in frustration. "No but your lackeys managed to kill someone in the process."

"It was fate."

I laughed. "You talk too much of fate."

The Apparat stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back."People are beginning to worship you." His voice was cunning. " You are their new symbol of hope for a better world."

"I did not ask for their faith," I said.

"No, but they are giving it either way."

I looked at Tamar beside me. Her face was plain, no emotion could be detected.

"The people rally behind you," the Apparat said. "They rally behind the man with wings, who soars the sky in search of a heaven."

Did people really think I could save them? It was too much. Was this how Alina felt having everyone relying on her? I only wanted revenge.

"I need an army," I said. " Can you give me one?"

"I am a man of faith not violence," the priest said. " But the people are eager to help. They burn with faith."

"Good," my voice was full with satisfaction. " Make sure they are trained?"

"Yes."

"We meet again a week today," I said.

The Apparat nodded. " Have faith my friend. A new age is coming."

I looked at him one last time and then left, Tamar following close behind.

I recounted the meeting with the Apparat to Toyla. Tamar left to go on guard duty.

"Do you trust the Apparat?" Toyla asked.

"No," I said, handing him a glass of kvas."The priest might be a liar, but he's not an idiot."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take everything the Darkling has." My voice burned with determination.

"And Alina?" Toyla asked

"I'm going to forget about her," I said, even though I didn't quite believe my words.

"How?"

I downed the rest of my drink and made my way out of my chambers and towards my future wife's, leaving Tolya's questioning face behind. The guards posted outside lucya rooms were mistakenly absent._ Probably off gambling and chasing whores_. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened. She looked even more beautiful than earlier, how was that possible?

"Nikolai," Lucya said, surprised. "It's late."

_Don't think. Don't think. Don't think_.

I didn't think and I kissed her. My senses came more alive, as each second ticked by. I felt her hands in my hair and I pulled her closer towards me, my hand sliding around her waist. it felt good, nice, to be wanted this way. She pulled back." Do you treat all your women this way?" She whispered.

"No."

My lips began to trail along her jaw, her ear, her neck, anywhere that skin was visible. I heard the door shut behind us. Her mouth found mine and her legs became wrapped around my waist. Each kiss was better than the last. I pushed her onto the bed, easing my body over hers, feeling the softness of silk sheets. I pulled her robes off, letting my fingers trail over the smoothness of her skin, touching and tasting every part of her. Her scent suffocated me. I pulled back to remove my shirt. My wings unfurled and surrounded her small frame. She smiled, touched every feather and ran her hands over my chest, down my back. Her touch made me shiver, but I welcomed it. I drew closer to her, felt her shudder as our bodies came together, skin against skin, felt the heat of her lips, her tongue. All I felt was her body beneath me, all I saw was her face. At first the rhythm was awkward and strange, then slow and steady as the summer breeze. It was all I wanted, all I needed and I embraced every second of it.

* * *

A/N : Hope you liked it. Please review, favourite or follow. x :)


	13. Okay

The throne room was filled with ecstasy. Grisha and nobles plastered their faces with happiness for their future Queen. The throne was hard against my back and the weight of the royal crown threatened to snap my neck. I welcomed the pain, it was a reminder that I was alive and not dreaming, that this was really happening. I wore a smile of pretence, a smile filled with rage and revenge for the death of my friend. I looked to the Darkling next to me. He looked powerful in his black robes and golden crown. He looked like a king. A king to be feared.

His grey eyes connected with mine.

"My Queen." His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"My King," I whispered back.

I looked back to the crowd. They cheered and hailed and professed their love for us. A new feeling steered in my, I found myself longing for their adoration. The Darkling rose and offered me his hand. I took it, his fingers wrapped around mine and we began to descend the stairs as rulers. The ballroom was alive with music and dancing. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling in rows and twinkled like stars. The twirling gowns, the jewels, the crystals dripping from the chandeliers, even the marble floor seemed to sparkle. Men became drunk and flirted with women in dark corners and then forgot about them minutes later. I sat on the throne next to the Darkling. Many nobles and Gishra came up to us and claimed their love and wished for our reign to be long. I spotted Zoya in the midst of colourful robes, she was surrounded by admirers who wanted her attention. David was nowhere to be seen and I felt concerned for him. I hadn't seen him since I told him about Genya, and even then he didn't speak, he went back to his work and forgot I was there. The Darkling stood and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

I smiled and took his hand. Someone announced our names as we made our way onto the floor. Was there music playing? I had forgotten. The world had shrunk into nothing, dissolved by the golden glow of candles. He spun me and led me about the floor, waltzing the best I could. My eyes wandered around the ball, knowing that if I looked into his grey eyes I would become lost forever.

"These people are yours now." His voice sent shivers down my spine. " They look to you for understanding. They are yours to control, order. and they'll let you because they love you." I took in what he said and found myself agreeing with twirled me, the skirts of my black gown glittered underneath the chandeliers.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him. " Your look very handsome. " It was true. He was the definition of perfection. He spun me again with such speed and dexterity that I felt like I was flying. I crashed back into his arms and my lips widen into a smile.

"Where did you learn to dance this good?" I asked.

"Its one of my many talents," he said, being coy.

"Well, tell me one of these many talents?"

The dance ended and a new one began. The faces around us seemed to blur together. He studied his feet to the beat. "When I was a child, I use to paint."

"What did you paint?"

"Anything."

He was a brilliant, talented boy.

"What happened?" I asked curiously

"I finished," he said.

He held me closer. "I will never finish with you." His voice was soft and sent chills through me. We danced well until into the night and in that moment, I admitted to myself that I wanted him.

"You did what?" I said, my temper rising.

I was in the war room. The meeting had just ended and it was just me and the Darkling left.

"I took care of Nikolai," the Darkling said, reclining back in his chair.

"How?" I said.

"Why do the details matter?" He said.

"How?"

"The Princess of Shu Han," he said. "She's Gishra and under my control."

"And the king doesn't know this?"

He stood. "No."

"And how did the Princess come into the company of Nikolai?" I asked.

"The king of Shu Han promised an alliance with the West only if his daughter married Nikolai," he said walking closer towards me.

Marriage. Had Nikolai forgotten about me already?

"And so you used the princess as your own personal toy to eliminate Nikolai?"

"I was solving the problem, Alina," he said halting only a hand's breath away." Do not turn me into the villain." Nikolai could be dead right now and it would be your own fault.

"Nikolai's not the problem," I said. "Finding the Apparat is."

"I did what was best for Ravka." He ran a hand over his jaw, his expression frustrated. He closed the distance between us. "I told you once that I would show you your destiny. I said that I would devour you and show you the beauty of the dark. Are you ready, Alina? Will you let me show?"His breath was cold against my skin. His hand cupped my cheek and his lips grazed the shell of my ear. "Do you want me, Alina?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. "But not until the Apparat has paid for what he has done."

His eyes connected with mine. "Then I will hang him up for all of Ravka to see."

There was a knock at the door. The Darkling stepped back, untangling himself from me.

"Come in," the Darkling commanded.

A guard entered, dressed in the usual gray. He bowed." Moi tsar," He said and then quickly added. "Moya tsaritsa."

"Can I speak to you alone, moi tsar," he asked.

The Darkling nodded and then turned to me. "I will find you later for dinner."

I nodded and then made my way out of the room.

I made my way to the Fabrikators workshop to locate David. Two guards, with swords strapped to their sides, trailed behind me. I came to the light wooden doors, carved with birds and yellow flowers.

"Wait here," I ordered the guards.

I took hold of one of the handles and pushed the door open. The room was mostly empty, except for a couple of fabrikators. The sun shone through the windows and I embraced the warmth, It was a welcomed friend after days of darkness. At one table, a female Fabrikator was working on a molten lump of metal of what I considered might become Grisha steel. At another table, a Fabrikator who was wearing protective gear, measured out a yellow-green substance, that I assumed would later become a choking gas, normally used in warfare. I spotted David hunched over one of the tables in the corner. As I made my way to him, the other Fabrikators looked up and stared at me.

"David," I said, my voice low.

He ignored me.

"You cannot ignore me forever," I said.

The Fabrikators were staring. I turned to them. "leave us," I commanded them. Before they left, they bowed.

"I know what you're going through, "I said, "I have been there myself."

He looked up from the tiny glass disc he was working on. His hair was in dire need of a haircut and he was thinner than normal.

"I'm doing everything I can to find the Apparat," I said.

"And you think that will help?" David finally said. His eyes were full of sadness."It's just another death that we can add to the long list of people already gone."

"What else to you expect me to do?"

"Nothing." His voice was full of heartache."Anything that you try to do will not bring her back to me."

"Don't you think I know that? " I said.

Silence returned and seemed to go on for what felt like hours."I miss her too," I said, thinking back to my last few memories of Genya. "It's alright to miss her, David."

He stopped working. "I understand science, the way molecules collide. It's the only thing I've ever understood clearly. But when it came to Genya, I understood nothing, it was as if I was alone in the world. And when the Darkling hurt her, I hated him and it surprised me." He choked. "I thought I would be able to fix her and turn her make into the person she was, but she didn't need fixing. She was perfect in my eyes."

My heart ached and there was nothing I could do to help him.

He picked up the glass disc he was working on. "But now, even science is no longer my friend," he said studying the disc before throwing it at the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the floor.

I jumped at the sound of it breaking.

I took a step forward, hoping to calm him down.

More glass went soaring through the air and crashing into the wall. David collapsed to the floor, crying. I walked to him, glass crunching beneath my boots. I knelt beside him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," he sobbed. " I didn't get to say goodbye."

I put my arm around his shoulder. " It's going to be okay," I said, swallowing back my own tears. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise you, that the Apparat will get what he deserves."

I left him there alone, trying to piece back the fragments of his broken heart.

"What are we celebrating?" I said, holding a glass of champagne.

I was in the Darkling's chambers. The Darkling poured himself a glass of champagne.

"I was given word earlier that the Princess was successful," the Darkling said, sipping his drink. My heart truly ached.

Nikolai couldn't be dead. He was a survivor.

"So, that means that Nikolai's dead?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes." He downed his drink. " The war is over."

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know some of you thought that Nikolai moved on to quickly but be well knowing that he hasn't entirely forgotten about Alina. Please review xxx


	14. Betrayal

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's took me so long to update but the wait it over. This chapter is in Nikolai point of view. This will be the last chapter in his point of view for awhile because im going to be focusing on Alina and the Darkling. Thanks for the awesome reviews last time, and the favourites and follows.

* * *

**Betrayal **

"The Apparat wants to meet tonight," Tamar said."Should I tell him that you agree to meet with him?" I was in my chambers, seated around a large table. Tamar sat across from me, Toyla to her right. The meeting was going smoothly, but still I could not focus. My thoughts kept drifting back to the night with Lucya, her body in my arms, her soft lips on mine, and the feeling of being wanted. I returned my mind to the subject at hand.

"Yes, of course," I replied. I forced myself to ask about Alina. "Has there been any news from the Darkling or Alina?"Tamar shook her head.

"None of late," she said.

I shifted in my seat.

"Good," I said. "Is that all?"

Tamar or Toyla made no inclination to move. I felt the feeling that they were keeping something from me, something important.

"Well, spit it out," I said, frustrated with their secrecy.

Tamar was the one to speak, "Know that I wouldn't tell you this unless I thought that it could be Apparat has informed me that one of his spies from within the Grand Palace at Os Alta, overhead a conversation between the Darkling and Alina about Lucya." She stopped, took a deep breath. " The spy has reason to believe that Lucya is a puppet of the Darkling's and was sent here to... dispose of you."

I felt my body burn with rage and disappointed. "And you believe this?" I looked at both of them "Both of you?"

Their silence was my confirmation. I shot up out of my seat. " Lies," I said, my voice louder.

"I know you have grown close to her but-"

I Interrupted her. "You know nothing!" My control unravelled. "The Apparat has planted these lies. Lucya couldn't...she wouldn't."

"You have been blinded by your infatuation for her," Tamar said. "You allow yourself to see only what you want to see."

"Get out!" I demanded them. "Both of you." They both moved towards the door. Tammar stopped and said, "It would be a shame to see you fall from such height due to the need of wanting."

_How dare they! They know nothing!_ It couldn't be true. There was no way that Lucya could be working for the Darkling. She is to become my wife, not my enemy.

I walked briskly down several corridors, past walls decorate with paintings of the royal family. I made my way to the gardens, where I was supposed to meet with Lucya for lunch. The gardens were big and beautiful, a place where you could become lost if not careful. I spotted Lucya siting at one of the garden tables, her ladies flocking around her. As I came closer, Lucya 's Dark eyes connect with mine and I felt guilty for suspecting her.

"Your Highness," I said, once I was close.

"No need for formalities," Lucya said. "Lucya is fine." I smiled.

I sat in the chair across from her. "How have you been?" I asked. One of the servants came and poured us tea. "It seems like forever since I saw you last."

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me," she said with a mischievous smile.

"I will never forget you," I said.

"Make sure that you don't." She stirred her tea. " The king visited me earlier today," she said between sips."He wants to know when we will be married."

I shifted in my seat. " And what did you say?"

"I said any day now." Her voice was full of joy.

"What did you think of the king?" I asked curiously.

"He's a spoiled child," she answered.

I took a deep breath. Nobody spoke about the King like that unless they had a death sentence. The king had people spies knew everything about everyone.  
She rose from her chair and offered me her hand. "Take a walk with me?" I hesitated. I looked at her, truly looked at her. She looked human, ordinary. Her dark eyes gleamed with anticipation and desire. _There's nothing to be afraid of. _I smiled. I took her hand and folded it around my arm. Her ladies began to follow, but she told them to stay. It was just us amongst the devouring tree's and colourful flowers. We were alone, utterly and truly alone. We walked in silence for awhile.

"Back in Shu Han when I was a child, I used to play in the woods for hours. I would forget the time and feel completely at home amongst the dark, trees." Her voice broke." This one time, after my mother had died, I forgot about the time completely until it became too dark to try and find my way home. I was scared, frightened, thought something was going to kill me. I thought any moment my father would come looking, he would send out search parties and they would find me but he didn't." She stopped. We came to a fountain, she sat own on the ledge and I did the same.

"What happened?" I asked, truly intrigued.

She looked at me, her dark eyes full of remembrance and something deeper, something darker. "At the first sign of dawn, I made my way out of the forest. I was starving, tired and in need of comfort. I went straight to my father's room and when I found him, he was asleep. He had completely forgotten about me."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

She looked into the water, her fingers tracing the surface. "I learned that day never to depend on anyone." Her voice was a whisper. "We're to be married, we should be honest with each other."  
I could smell the salty air of the sea as it carried itself on the wind. My wings fluttered and it dawned on me that I couldn't remember the last time I had flown amongst the white clouds. Her eyes connected with mine, Her hand on my cheek, was wet from the water. She leaned in closer until we were only a breath space away and then she kissed me. Her lips were soft like velvet and I become lost.

She pulled back. "Please know that I am truly sorry."Her voice was sad, full of despair. Her hand had removed itself from my cheek and became clenched at her side, and somehow I knew that it was too late. The air was sucked from my lungs and my surroundings became dark. I fell to my knees, my hands grabbing at my chest. The sound of hurried footsteps, the chirping of birds, and rushing water was the last thing I heard before I collapsed completely and the whole world went dark.

I awoke to the feeling of soft sheets beneath me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to drive away the heavy fog that lingered. My head hurt and my chest ached from the lack oxygen. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked around the room and found Tamar leaning back against the dresser.

"You're alive I see," Tamar said, folding her arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Whats the last thing you remember?" She said.

The kiss. Lucya saying sorry. Collapsing to the ground. Darkness.

"I collapsed and then everything went black," I said. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up. The world went spinning and I had to grab hold of the bed post to keep from falling down.

"Why aren't I dead?" I said. "It felt like I was dead or was going to be."

"I came looking for you and when I got to the gardens the guards said you were with Lucya and that the two of you wanted to be alone." She swallowed. "I couldn't take the chance of something happening to you. So I went searching for you and found you half collapsed on the ground."

"Thank you," I said, honestly. " I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Toyla this morning. I got so caught up in wanting to be wanted, that I didn't let myself see what was going on right in front of me."Tamar smiled. "What are friends for?"

Tamar smiled. "What are friends for?"

"Where is Lucya?" I asked." Is she dead?"

Tamar shook her dead. " She's not dead. " She hesitated. " But the king has her."

_Traitors were as good as dead._

I was about to answer when the doors flew open and the King strode in. I cast a look to Tamar telling her to leave. She nodded, bowed to the king and then left. I took a deep breath, savouring the air. I pushed my shoulders back and lifted my head up high, trying not to look like the injured victim. The king's eyes landed on me, they were filled with anger and displeasure. "I should kill you for you stupidity," the King said. _My stupidity? He was the one who wanted me to marry her_.

"You're the one who wanted me to marry her," I said, my temper getting the best of me. "I was doing what husbands to be do." The king raised his hand as if he was going to strike me. "Careful, boy," the King said with spite. "You may be a prince but you are still just a boy."

The king raised his hand as if he was going to strike me. "Careful, boy," the King said with spite. "You may be a prince but you are still just a boy." The king lowered his hand. His angered eyes stalked around the room until they landed back on me. "You will sort this mess out," the King said, with a type of ferocity that was not to be tampered with. "I don't care how you deal with her but I want it sorted with." His cold eyes looked me over one last time. He made moved to leave but then added, "Oh, and sort yourself out. You look like shit." When the King was gone, I found myself breathing heavily. Only now realizing that I had held my breath the whole time.

I made my way to the dungeons, where the King was keeping Lucya. With each step, I took, the more I wanted to turn around and forget. forget about her and what I was about to do. The closer I drew to the cells, the darker it became, the only light was from the candles on the walls. The smell of death and old corpses hung heavy in the air. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from gagging. I nodded to guards to open the cell door. I entered the cell and pity took over me. The cobblestone walls had moss growing from each crevice. The hard ground had splatters of bloodstains that never faded away. I willed myself to not care, to focus solely on her betrayal. I found Lucya, buried in the corner, Her arms hugged her legs to her chest and her hair covered her face.

"Are you here to kill me?" Her voice was confidence I had admired was long gone.

_I should kill her. It would be a mercy. _

"Is that what you want?" I asked curiously.

"Death comes as a blessing to some," she said between fits of coughing.

"The Darkling sent you here to kill me, didn't he?" I said. The thought of the Darkling made my hands clenched. She was silent. "Answer me!" My voice rattled on the walls. "Yes."

She was silent. "Answer me!" My voice rattled of the walls.

"Yes."

The truth did nothing to soothe the ache of betrayal.

"Why do it?" I asked, wanting to know if I meant anything to her.

She lifted her head and looked at me. Her left eye was bruised and swollen. " The Darkling would have killed me if I didn't."

"I could have protected you," I said.

"Nothing can protect me from him," she said. "Not even you."

I turned away from her. The smell of death became suffocating. "Did I mean nothing to you, after everything? I said. " Was I just some person who you were told to seduce and then rip apart." The sound of dripping water from the ceiling became unbearable. "I was in love-"I stopped myself before I wouldn't make a bigger fool out of myself.

She laughed. "You didn't love me. I was just some distraction." Her voice was low." I was the girl you went to, for when you needed to forget the pain, the heartache. For one small moment, I would be the person you shared your grief with and then nothing." Her voice broke. "But I'm flattered."

I wouldn't admit it, but she was right. I wanted to forget about the pain, the heartache. Alina. And she was the only way. I still couldn't forgive or forget about what she had done, what she had tried to do. I took a deep breath and turned back around. This needed to be done.

"You will write to the Darkling and tell him that you have succeeded in killing the war is over." I stopped. I watched her face, the way she chewed her bottom lip, they way her brows knitted together. I crouched down in front of her. I tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. My touch made her wince. "And then you will live out the rest of days in here, and whenever I am in need of you, you will be of service, " I whispered in her ear.

I lifted myself from the ground and signaled the guard to open the door.

"Nikolai!" She begged. "Please don't leave me here!" I heard the sound of the cell door locking behind me. Lucya grabbed hold of the bars, shaking them as if they will magically open. "Please! You can't do this to me."

Her screams echoed off the stone walls.

I didn't look back.

My dreams that night were haunted by her pleas.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it. Please review, favourite or follow. xx


	15. Stay

Hi everyone, I know its been ages since I have updated but college and life got in the way, but I am here now.

A Guest asked a bunch of questions last time that I want to clear up. So bare with me or just skipped to reading the latest instalment.

1\. This is definitely a Darklina story, but there will be moments of Nikolina

2\. The Darkling and Lucya have been in contact before she told him that Nikolia was 'dead'

3\. Lucya feels kind of guilty, so that's half why she wrote the letter because she did have some feelings for Nikolai.

I hope that clears things up and enjoy the chapter :) x

* * *

**Stay **

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' I said, twisting around on the dressing table stool to see who it was. I found a girl, dressed in a red and blue kefta standing there, holding a small trunk. I was curious as to why she was here.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl stepped forward. " I'm Roza, moya tsaritsa," the girl said. " I'm your new tailor."

"I already have a tail-" I stopped myself before the truth became too hard to bare. I didn't have a tailor, not anymore. I turned to face the mirror. I could send the girl away and she wouldn't refuse, I was her Queen, but either way, Genya would still have been replaced by this brown haired girl. A Queen needed to look presentable in front of her people. _Appearance was everything._

"What are you waiting for?" I said, irritated. "Begin." Roza made her way towards me and set the trunk down on the dressing table. She opened the trunk and laid it contents out onto the tabletop: squat jars full of leaves, berries, coloured powders and shiny liquids. Roza's cool fingertips descended slowly over my forehead. My skin began to tingle, and I watched in the mirror as Roza's hands travelled over my skin. Every flaw disappeared. She placed her thumbs beneath my eyes and the evidence of my troubled sleeps soon vanished into thin air. Minutes later I looked like a queen every girl desired to be. My hair shone like a morning sunrise and my cheeks held a rosy blush, but it still wasn't as good as Genya's work.

"Thank you," I said, with a small smile.

She gathered up her equipment and before I knew it she was gone. Once she was gone, the door opened again and I found the Darkling standing there. His expression was one of anger and it did nothing to calm my nerves.

"When were you going to tell me that you were leaving?" he said, his voice was filled with betrayal. "Or were you just going to leave it to one of your maids?"

I smoothed the creases of my kefta. "If I had told you, you would have stopped me," I said, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Now is not the time for foolish games, Alina," he said. " It's time to start rebuilding Ravka, not chasing a religious idiot across the country."

"I didn't expect you to understand," I said. The Darkling's eyes travelled from the luggage on the bed and back to me.

"I told you I will deal with the Apparat when the time is right," he said, his arms folded. "Now is not the time. Nikolai may have been dealt with, but the west are still a threat to us."

The mention of Nikolai made my heart wrench.I only hoped that the rumours of his death were not true. I stood and moved to the side of the bed, and began to sort through my luggage. "You won't convince me otherwise."

The Darkling moved closer. "And what if you don't find him? Are you going to spend the rest of your life looking? " he said now leaning against the bedpost.

"I'll do what has to be done," I said, getting infuriated with his resistance. " Whether it takes weeks or months or years. How long did you wait to be King? How long did you wait for the Sun Summoner?"

"That's not the same thing."

"Of course it is," I said my patients running out. "Grisha live long lives."

"Where do you plan to look?" he asked, " Or are you just going to search every damn town until you find him?"

To be truthful, I didn't know where I was going to start but I made a promise. I won't let David down again.

"Why are you being so resistant?" I said looking at him.

"Because you are my Queen." His voice was louder. "Because you are meant to rule by my side." His hand run through his hair in frustration.

My voice was low. "And I will."

He closed the distance between us and tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. His voice was a whisper," Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?"

"No," I whispered back.

I was ready to be yelled at but instead he kissed me. It was barely a kiss but a promise of something more, something I didn't know if I was ready for. He released my chin." Then be off and be safe," he whispered. His lips moved to the shell of my ear. " I will be waiting for you."

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

The Darkling took a step back.

The double doors burst open and Kola, Captain of the guards, barged in with Alla, the servant girl. Kola pushed the girl onto the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Darkling demanded to know.

"She is a spy," Kola said.

I looked at the girl, who had now become a sobbing mess. Was she a spy? If she was, then who for? I dreaded the answer.

"What's you proof?" The Darkling said.

"I caught her listening by the door a few days ago," Kola said. " I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a mistake, and so one night I decided to follow her. I followed her into town and caught her mailing letters to the Apparat."

The Darkling's rage was unmissable to see.

"How do you know they were for the Apparat?" I asked, burning with curiosity and deception.

He looked down and took a breath. " I knew that if I went into town dressed as the captain of the guards, it would have caused a commotion from the people, and so, I disguised myself as a commoner and followed her without interruption. I followed her to the edge of town, where she met with someone. It was too dark to distinguish his face, but she handed him the letters." He paused. " One name was mention, the Apparat.'

The Apparat had won again. He could know anything and we wouldn't have known it. He would always be two steps ahead unless we do something.

The Darkling's hands clenched as if trying to contain himself. "Take her away." His voice was one of anger. " And prepare her for execution."

Alla's sobs became uncontrollable and her pleads offered her no help. Koyla began to drag her away.

"Stop," I commanded. "Release her."

The Darkling looked at me.

Kola dropped the girl.

"Oh, thank you, your highness," Alla said with gratitude between fits of coughs. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me," I said. " You will take me to the Apparat."

The girl looked confused. " I do not know where he is located."

"Do not lie to me," I shouted. " I may have spared your life but I can easily end it if I see fit."

She began to cry again. " I swear, I don't know."

"Then you will take me to someone who does," I told her. "Do you understand me?"

The girl nodded.

I told the captain to take her away.

I was alone with the Darkling once more.

"What are you doing?" the Darkling asked furiously.

I turned to face him. "The girl is the only lead we have to find the Apparat," I said. " I wasn't going to throw that chance away."

"Has it occur to you that the girl might know nothing?" the Darkling said.

_Yes. _

"We don't know that."

The Darkling sighed. He moved closer until he was only an inch away. "Then you take guards with you, I don't care how many." His voice sounded concerned." I will not lose you."

My heart ached for him to kiss me. I was done denying my feelings of want. I stepped up on my tiptoes and kissed him, softly. I stepped back and looked into his gray eyes. He looked surprised, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I cupped his cheek and said softly, " I will come back to you."

An hour later I found myself outside the palace, waiting for the horses to be ready. I decided only on a few guards, in fear of alerting the Apparat to my presence. "Your not leaving without me are you?" A voice said from behind me.

I could name that voice anywhere.

I turned around. "Of course not, Zoya."

She smiled one of her most ravishing smiles, that made most men weak at the knees. She looked beautiful. The silvery embroidery of her cuffs were hidden by her fur coat, her raven hair fell loose in waves and I still felt a pang of jealousy.

"I take it you're coming with us," I said.

She came over to me. " I do love an adventure," she said with a fake smile."Remember the last one."

I ignored her comment. The stable-boys brought over our horses. I lifted myself onto the horse and Zoya did the same.

The guards said they were ready.

I looked up and saw the Darkling watching us from the balcony.

Zoya looked to where I was looking. "Trouble in paradise already?" Zoya mocked.

I looked back at her. "Shut up."

My hands tightened on the reins and I felt the horse begin to move beneath me. The golden gates opened and as I rode through them, I knew that I would never come back the same.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

So that's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review, favourite or follow. I love to hear what you guys think. :)


	16. Consumed

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews last time and i hope you enjoy this chapter. There Is no Darkling in this chapter but i just feel like Alina is more focused on the Apparat than romance atm. Hope you enjoy x :)

* * *

Consumed

We hid amongst the trees and overgrown terrain, as we waited for Alla's partner to appear. The only light was from the distant glow of lanterns back in each, second ticked by our hope wavered and we began to believe that he would never show. What if Alla was lying? What if all of this has been a waste of time? What if this is a trap? I looked to Alla in the distance. She looked small and frightened in her rugged brown cloak. Why wouldn't she? her life depended on this stranger. I was about to lose all hope when the distant sound of horse hooves caught my attention. I looked at Zoya next to me. There was no trace of doubts written on her face, she was like glass, emotionless. I turned by attention back to Alla and found her no longer alone. The man we had been waiting for had arrived and so did my chance of finding the Apparat. The man lifted himself from his horse and began to walk towards Alla. They exchanged words and suddenly my body became riddled with fear. I became conscious of the blade strapped to my belt, the sharp point, the way it could easily end life. I hoped I wouldn't have to use it.

I heard the snap of a twig.

The heavy intake of breath.

Our nerves were on edge and we were about to plummet over.

Alla and the man looked in our direction. Had I been wrong to trust her?

I signalled the guards to attack. They burst out of the darkness with their rifles loaded and ready to fire. The man tried to run, but he did not get very far before being dragged back and pushed to his knees. Alla stood in silence, her head down. Shame and betrayal covered her face. I emerged from within the trees, Zoya at my side. I summoned the light and let it glow around me, pushing the darkness back, allowing me to see the man's face. The clothes he wore were torn and ragged from months of use. His face was lined from years of worry and his hair was sprayed with speckles of grey.

"What is your name?" I demanded to know.

I was greeted with silence.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

He spat.

"I take it that you do," I said.

The man fought against the guards hold on him.

"This will go easier if you don't fight or resist," I said, " I mean you no harm."

The man laughed, his laugh soon turned into coughs. I looked around annoyed. A low breeze tickled the cuffs of my fur coat.

"Alla tells me you know how to find the Apparat, was she telling the truth?" I asked, secretly hoping that she was right.

"I won't tell you anything," he said with despite.

"If you don't you won't live until morning," I said, firmly. "But if you tell me what I want to know, I swear you won't be harmed. I give you my word."

His silence returned.

I nodded to the guard holding him. The guard released his grip and punched the man. I forced myself not to look away. The man spat blood and his mouth was split open, blood trickled from the wound. "Tell me!" I yelled at the man.

"I don't know," he said.

I looked at Alla. "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked getting infuriated. " Alla said that you did."

"I do not know where the Apparat hides," he said, "I meet him somewhere and deliver him letters."

"Where do you meet him?" I asked.

The man hesitated with answering.

I nodded to the guard splattered the ground and stained my boots.

"Where?" I yelled.

"The abandoned church in the town of Kribirsk," he said between coughs.

Of course it would be a church. "Good," I said pleased with his corporation. "You will tell that Apparat that you want to meet with him and you will take us there."

"No," He spat. More blood stained the ground.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," I said.

I looked to one of the guards. "Gather the horses. I'm sure that this man has lodgings somewhere close. We will stay there tonight."

The guard nodded and left. I dropped the light and darkness resumed.

"Will you tell me your name now?" I asked the man.

"Jeb," he whispered.

"Well, Jeb, it's nice to meet you."

Half an hour later, we came across a small village, its name long forgotten. The village consisted of only a few houses, houses that were battered and bruised. Jeb led us to the house on the edge of the village, far enough away from prying eyes. The house exterior was dying, the stones turning to mould. One window had been broken and was now boarded up. I felt bad for him, he was a man of nothing. He had nothing. He had no one. We lifted ourselves from our horses. A candle was burning in the window and I questioned if he was actually alone. Upon my questioning, a child ran out of the door and straight into Jeb's arms. The child was a girl. Her auburn hair was mattered and limp, she wore a thin nightgown. I was immediately overcome with shame for my earlier actions. The girl touched Jeb's wounds and then looked at us.

"These people are going to be staying with us for the night," he whispered to the girl.

The girls bright green eyes locked onto mine. I tried my best to smile, to hide my guilt.

"Where's your mother, Eva?" Jeb asked the girl.

Eva looked at her father. "She's asleep."

"Then shouldn't you be in bed too?"

"I couldn't sleep," Eva said, her voice small. " And mother wouldn't read me a story."

"Go to bed," Jeb told the girl. " I'll be up to read to you soon."

The girl hugged her father, cast one last look at us, and then hurried inside.

Jeb turned to us. "This is my home. I will have no trouble here."

"You will get none," I reassured him.

Jebb nodded for us to follow him. We tied up the horses and then followed him inside. The interior was mostly the same as outside. In places, the walls were damp and slightly cracked. This place was not fit for a queen but to these people it was home.

"There's not much room, as you can see," Jeb said.

I took in the small living room, the small kitchen and small stairs that probably lead to small bedrooms. "It doesn't matter. We'll camp outside." I told him.

Jeb nodded.

I told the guards and Zoya to take Alla outside and start to make camp.

Jeb and I were now alone.

"I didn't know that you had a family," I said honestly.

"Would it have made a difference?" He replied.

I shrugged. " I'll do whatever it takes to see the Apparat dead."

"And I will do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"Then I guess we have an understanding," I said. "

I guess we do," Jeb said, turning away from me and heading for the stairs.

I made my way outside. A fire was already burning and the food was being rationed out. I Saw Alla huddled next to the fire, hugging her legs. I couldn't afford to let her go. What would happen if she ran and told the Apparat of my intentions? I sat down next to Zoya. The ground was hard and flashes of the wild days searching for the Firebird flashed through my mind.

"What did he say?" Zoya asked.

"We have an understanding of some sort," I said.

I was given food by one of the guards. His name was Nestor and he walked with a sense of authority that others found intimidating.

"What you did earlier to that man... I didn't think you had it in you, Sun Summoner," Zoya said.

I ignored her. "Why are you here, Zoya?" I asked her. "Don't you have better things to be doing?"

"Of course I have better things to be doing," Zoya said with a small smile.

I took a bite of the food. The taste of hard bread and flour tingled my taste-buds.

"Why did you chose the Darkling?" Zoya asked. "After everything he's done to us, why?"

"Why are you here?"

She laughed. "You know what, Sun Summoner? I rather like this new you."

The person I was a year ago, never would have thought of torturing a man. She was a mapmaker, no one, nothing. Sometimes I longed to be no one again, normal, but I knew that would never happen. I was a Queen and Queen's don't walk away.

"You should get some sleep," I told her. " It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Sun Summoner?" Zoya mocked.

I shooked my head. "No, an order."

Zoya smiled. I left her smiling and went to find a quiet place to sleep. I wanted to be alone, away from civilization, responsibility and questions I didn't have answers for. I caught sight of the little girl in the upstairs window. I offered a small wave, but she backed away and disappeared from sight. I collapsed on the ground, a few short spaces away from camp. The troubles of today were finally taking their toll on me. My body ached and my eyes burned for sleep. I feel asleep below the bright, never fading stars.

I woke up to the sound of raised voices. I rubbed my eyes and got up from the ground. I looked around and noticed that the loud voices weren't coming from my people but from inside the house. I made my way through camp and towards the loud voices. Once inside, I saw Jeb and his wife arguing. His wife was younger than him, her hair was the same auburn colour of Eva's and her eyes were circled with black bags.

"You cannot leave us!" She cried. "What are we to do?"

"I do not have a choice, Irene," Jeb said, his voice lower and more focused. "You will survive, I know you will."

Irene's eyes flickered around the room until they locked onto mine.

"You!" She pointed." You've done this to him, to us!"

I walked further into the room. "Your husband is in debt to me," I said. "I will not part with him."

"Take a husband away from his wife. A father away from his child," Irene exclaimed. "How dare you do this to my family."

"I assure you that no harm will come to your husband while he is away," I told her.

She pointed to his wounds. His wounds had been cleaned and were now starting to heal. "What is that then?" She said.

"I Will not apologise," I said firmly. " But from today he is under my protection. I give you my word."

Irene looked at her husband. She moved towards him and embraced him tenderly. "Travel safe," she whispered in his ear. " I will not raise our child by myself."

She backed away and then looked at me. " If he does not return to me you will answer for it."

I nodded. I left them alone and went outside to gather up our supplies, ready for the journey. An hour later we were on the Vy heading towards Kribirsk. We chose speed over safety. We were always on edge, looking out for any sign that might indicate the Apparat. Hours passed by and in that time we passed towns after towns. Some were quiet, empty while others were filled with life and prosperity. My heart ached when we passed by children with no homes, people who had nothing and would find nothing. I want to change that. I want to be a righteous Queen, a good Queen, but I knew there was no room for sympathy at the moment. The day turned to night and we found ourselves camping in an abandoned farm on the edge of a town. I hated riding, my limbs were stiff and sore but more importantly I was hungry. Soon the fire was burning and we were all huddled around it. Cinders sparked and flew into the air but soon disappeared to replaced by others. I offered Jeb food, but he refused.

"I told your wife that I would look after you," I said, placing the food before him and sitting next to him. "Eat."

He took hold of the food and started eating.

"Why do you work for the Apparat?" I asked him curiously.

"I work for no one," he said between bites.

"You deliver him letter. If that's not work, then what is?"

"I deliver him letters, but I don't work for him," he said.

I caught sight of Zoya watching us.

"Do you support him?" I asked.

"I support no one."

"Then why deliver him letters?"

"I do what I have to do so my family survives," he said. " I would give my last breath to see them happy."

I nodded, taking in what he said. "You should sleep," I told him. " We leave at the first sign of dawn." I left him to his troubles and went to rest. I soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next day was much of the same. We rode for hours until we needed to rest the horses and then rode some more. Time lost all meaning as the scenery changed around us. One moment it was trees, then town and fields and then trees. The days passed in much of they same way. The closer we came to Kribirsk the more real the situation became. I would kill the Apparat. I would be a murderer but a murderer for revenge. We finally reach the outskirts of Kribirsk. I could see the marketplace, the place I visited many times before. Zoya was suddenly next to me.

"I didn't have anyone else," she said.

I turned to her. " What?"

"You asked me why I'm here and it's because back at the Little Palace I don't belong, well at least not anymore," she said, looking out at the view. "Since we returned things have not been the same. The other Grisha treat me as a traitor."

Its the first time she had ever been honest with me and a part of me didn't believe her. "I don't believe you. You're beautiful you fit in anywhere."

"I don't care if you do or don't, Sun Summoner." She said and then nudged her horse forward.

We rode into town. The Stores had begun to open and people began to walk the street. People looked in our direction, but they paid us no interest. We were strangers riding through. We left our horses a mile away from the church and began the rest of the journey on foot. The plan was simple, I would go in with Jeb first, and then the guards would storm the building. It will either go to plan or not but our hope burned brightly. The white walls of the church came into sight and my heart began to beat faster. The last time I had seen this church its walls were covered in the name of the dead and, even though, the names were still there, they had begun to fade, but they would never be forgotten. We walked quietly, our weapons ready for use. We waited outside, far enough away so we wouldn't be seen, until dark had fallen.

I nodded to Jeb and told him it was time. I told the guards to stay back until I signalled them, Zoya insisted on coming and Alla was silent and non-moving. Inside the church was dark and damp. Benches had been broken and left to rot. The essence of faith was long gone.

We waited and waited, but no one showed. "You did send him the letter didn't you?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "Yes," Jeb said.

"He must have known," Zoya said.

"How?" I said becoming annoyed. "We were careful."

"We should leave," Zoya insisted. "No one is coming."

"No," I said. "We wait longer."

Our hope was beginning to deflate. My only chance was beginning to slip through my fingers. The sound of movement underneath us caught our attention. Tunnels, just like the ones under the White Cathedral. The sound of a trapdoor opening alerted us to their presence. My hearted began to pound. This is what I had been waiting for, Genya would finally be revenge. The door fully opened and two figures emerged from within the trap door. They carried a lantern with them, which illuminated the whole church. When I saw their faces, my hope completely vanished. I looked back and forth between them. It was not the Apparat after all, but the friends I had cast out. Tamar and Toyla stood tall as they looked at Jeb, Zoya and I. We all stood speechless.

"You shouldn't be here Alina," Tamar said.

I ignored her. " Where's the Apparat?"

They were silent.

"Where is he?" I shouted at them.

They were silent.

"He's not coming," Zoya said behind me.

I turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"I didn't want things to happen this way," Zoya said, coming closer.

She was now standing in front of me. "But sometimes exceptions have to be made."

I caught the gleam of a blade, but it was too late. I felt the sharp point as it enter and pulled out. Darkness clouded my vision. I staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground. Darkness was everywhere and I was consumed under.

* * *

A/N: I wonder whats going to happen next. I hope you liked this chapter and dont forget to review, favorite or follow. :)


	17. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I**** hope you enjoy this one as well. **

* * *

**Escape**

I awoke to the sound of silence. I sat up and winced in pain, my hand automatically clutching my side. I lifted my shirt and found stitches ripped and the wound freshly opened. I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clear, the dark clouds fading away. I found myself in a damp, cold room. The walls were made of hard stone and had moss growing between the gap, and water dripped down from the ceiling causing little puddles to form. I carefully got up from the small bed, my hand clutching my side. I walked towards the door and banged heavily on it.

I received no answer.

I banged on the door again. "Let me out of here!" I shouted.

I heard the sound of a latch opening.

I took a step back.

I would not be afraid.

The heavy door opened and a man stepped inside. He was dressed as a Preistguard, bearded and heavily armed, but there was no sign of the golden sunburst symbol on his brown robes.

"Where am I?" I said, consciously taking another step back.

The Preistguard looked behind and nodded for someone to come in.

A small woman, carrying a basket entered.

"Who are you?" I said

"I'm here to attend to your wounds," the small woman said.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I don't need you help."

The woman shook her head. "You can either let me check your wound or I will have him hold you down."

I shook my head.

The Preistguard advanced.

I tried to run for the door, but the pain was too much. The Preistgaurd grabbed hold of me. I struggled against his grasp, my body becoming more exhausted with each movement. I felt the sharp prick of a needle entering my skin. I looked down to see the small woman injecting me with some strange formula white in color. My head become drowsy, my surroundings dark and I felt myself going limp.

"No," I whispered before I surrendered to the darkness once more.

I awoke again hours later. My throat felt dry and the air thin. I rubbed my eyes, my head spinning. I sat up carefully, my hand went to my side and I could feel the new stitches through the thin fabric. I struggled to stand, but I gritted my teeth and pushed through the pain. I was still in the same damp room. There were no windows and my body shivered from the cold. I knew that I was underground. I recognised the same dreaded feeling of weakness, my power limited this far below the surface.

I heard the door open.

The Preistgurad from earlier entered.

I stepped back.

He moved closer. I noticed a pair of shackles in his hand. I didn't have to ask who they were for.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

He was silent as he placed the shackles around my wrists. I was a prisoner, a slave.

"Answer me!"

He looked at me. " To our Holy Father."

_The Apparat._

His grip was firm as he dragged me along. I was lead through several small caverns. I occasionally stumbled and lost my footing, another reminder of why I hated life underground. I felt weak, I was weak. We came to a bigger cavern, one bursting with life. I noticed a few familiar faces amongst the many strangers. I saw Zoya, her eyes connected with mine. Hatred coursed through me, I longed to grab hold of the Preistgaurd's weapon and use it, especially on her. I moved my head in the direction of Tamar and Toyla, of course, they would have sided with the Apparat, I basically chased them away. I looked away and focused on what was in front of me. The Preistgaurd led me through another small cavern until we finally came to the Apparat's chambers. The door opened and I was ushered inside. The room was made of grey stone and the ceiling was carved into a shape of a dome. My eyes automatically latched onto the Apparat's. I was overcome by rage that I started moving without thinking. I didn't get far before the Preistgruard grabbed hold of my arm and held me in place.

The Apparat was sitting in the chair at the head of the room.

"Unchain her," the Apparat said.

I felt the shackles fall from my wrists.

"Leave us," the Apparat said.

The Preistgaurd was hesitant.

"Leave us," the Apparat commanded again.

The Preistgaurd left and we were finally alone.

"Sit," The priest commanded.

I walked forward and sat down in the chair opposite him.

The priest had not changed since I last saw him, the only difference was that his beard was now longer and his robes were speckled with dirt.

"You have been looking for me," he said.

I fidgeted in my seat. " You know why," I said, " I'm sure Zoya told you everything."

"Genya, the ruined girl," he said, "You long to avenge her death."

I was silent.

"Her death was a necessary sacrifice," he said, his fingers drumming on the chair.

I laughed. "Do you tell that to all your followers when you murder someone?"

"Death is a part of War," he said calmly." Surely you should know that by now."

I was silent.

"I am not a cruel man, Alina," he said. "I have treated your wounds, given you lodgings and yet you still see me as the enemy. The Darkling has clouded your judgement."

"He has nothing to do with this," I said fiercely. " He was not the one that murdered my friend."

"What about the other people you claimed as friends?" The priest said. " Have you so easily forgotten about your poor childhood friend? The tracker, Mal, murdered by the Darkling's hand."

He was messing with me, trying to get a reaction from me. I would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing me break.

"Death is a part of war," I repeated his words from earlier.

He smiled, his black gums widening.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

He rose from his chair. "I will tell you a secret, my dear Alina," he said coming closer." I am going to bleach the world clean of the Darkling and his filth. I am going to clean the world of darkness and the world will be born again in light and in faith."

I met his eyes. " And with me?"

He stood beside me and leant in closer."I will rid the world of you and your failures once and for all."

He called for the guards. "Starting tonight, the first step towards a better world will begin."

What did he mean?

The Preistguard's entered and escorted me towards the door. I broke free of their hold. " I will kill you," I said to him with certainty.

The priest clasped his hands behind his back. " You will try but you will fail. Say your prayers, my poor Alina, because after tonight they will be your last."

I was led back to a different room compared to the other one where I had been staying. When I entered the room I knew that I wasn't alone. I found myself in the company of the Darkling's guards that had accompanied me on this journey. I recognised the guard called Nestor.

"You're alive," Nestor said moving closer.

"Not for long," I said.

"Why?What's going to happen?" Nestor asked.

I looked at the others. I spotted Alla and Jeb amongst them, they were now deemed betrayers for helping me, and now they would pay for it.

"The Apparat is going to kill us all tonight," I said, my voice smooth, not emotion detectable.

Alla started crying.

I heard someone being sick.

"What are we going to do?" Nestor asked.

"I'm not strong enough down here," I said," We wouldn't stand a chance against all of his men."

"Then we have to escape," Nestor insisted.

"Last time I was underground it took days to escape," I replied.

"So we just wait until they kill us?"

"Do you think I'm happy about this?All of your deaths will be on my hands" I almost yelled.

"Then think of something, Your Majesty." he said.

Time became untraceable as we waited and waited for them to come and take us.

I heard the distance sound of footsteps approaching.

"You know the plan" I whispered to them.

They all nodded. I looked to Nestor and looked for reassurance.

The door opened and two Preistguards entered.

"Move," One of them commanded.

We stayed still.

"Move," he commanded again.

The Preistgaurd moved closer.

I nodded to Nestor and within seconds we attacked.

I went for the closest one while Nestor took out the one waiting by the door. I punched the Preistgaurd, felt skin connect with skin and felt pain erupt in my hand. The Preistgaurd was now on the floor being kicked to death. I looked to Nestor to see that he had taken down the other guard. I took the Preistguard weapons, a rifle and a knife.

"If we leave them here alive, they could inform the others," Nestor said.

I looked at the guard's bleeding body. I nodded.

Nestor took the other Preistgaurd's gun.

"No," I told him. "With the Knife. It will make less noise."

Nestor took my advice and sliced the guards throat, blood poured out forming a puddle. It was now my turn. I firmly gripped the knife in my hand, bend down and without second thought sliced the man's throat. _Death is a part of war_

I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Nestor said.

I nodded. "You will take Alla, Jeb and the rest of you and try to find a way out," I told him. " Don't shoot unless you have to."

"What about you?" Nestor asked.

"I have unfinished business."

Nestor nodded and then we both went out separate ways. I moved quickly through caverns of different sizes. There was no one in sight and I was thankful. My luck ran out when I heard the sound of gunshots, I hoped they were not Nestor's. I picked up the paced and moved faster, my feet occasionally tripping on the uneven ground. I heard shouts and screams coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to be sure no one was close or following me, there was no one there. I felt my body run smack into someone else. I turned around to see Zoya standing in front of me.

I gripped hold of the gun, my finger resting firmly on the trigger.

"I think it's time we have a little chat, girl to girl," Zoya said smiling. "Don't you think so, Alina."

* * *

**A/N: I know another cliff hanger but oh well. I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. x**


	18. Judgement

A/N: Hey guys, the latest chapter is here.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time or has stuck with the story since the beginning.

I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions about the story just ask.

* * *

**Judgement **

"Zoya, what a pleasant surprise,"I lied through gritted teeth.

"I highly doubt that," Zoya said.

I moved to the side to move around her, but she blocked my way again.

"You're not going anywhere," Zoya said. " I told you that I wanted to talk."

"And I don't," I told her back.

"You're in no position to fight me Sun Summoner," she said, looking me dead in the eyes.

I held up the gun, pointing it straight at her forehead. " Do you want to test that theory?" I said, my anger beginning to control my actions.

Zoya laughed.

"You're not a killer, Alina," Zoya said.

"Oh really," I said. " The Preistgaurd I just killed would say otherwise."

Zoya's smiled dropped. "You cannot win this Alina," she said." The Apparat has hundreds of devoted followers. This is suicide."

It was my turn to laugh. "When have you ever cared about my life?"

Zoya was silent.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray me?" I asked her.

"The Darkling is not a good man, Alina," Zoya said with spite."Your feelings for him have confused you. The Apparat is the only way."

I heard shouts in the distance, they must be aware of my escape

"The Apparat is not a good man either," I said with hate." Genya is dead because of him."

"No, Genya is dead because of you," Zoya said. " She dead because you sided with him."

Her words infuriated me. " You shouldn't talk like that to a person with a gun."

"You won't kill me," she said confidently. " Do it and you'll be just like him."

I lowered the gun. "You're right," I said truthfully. "Your death would solve nothing."

I pointed the gun at her leg. "However seeing you suffer in pain might help a little."

I shot her in the leg.

She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"You should put some pressure on that," I told her. " It would be just horrible if you lost it."

I looked at her one last time and then continued running. I didn't look back. The sounds of distant shouts and orders became louder and clearer as I neared the entrance to the main Cavern. There was no way of getting through without drawing attention to myself and I couldn't turn around and go back either. I had no choice but to push through and hope. I was about to cover the distance when I heard movement behind me. I turned around to see Tamar now standing there.

"I cannot let you kill him, Alina," Tamar said.

"I'm getting tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do," I said.

Tamar walked closer.

I took a step back.

"I wish things could be different," she said.

She held her hand up and suddenly the air became very thin. I felt my lungs suffocating and collapsing. I struggled to stand and fell to my knees. My hands clutched at my throat. I collapsed to the ground completely and the world went dark.

I sat up fast, clutching for air. My heart was beating fast and sweat poured from my forehead in drops. My eyes began to adjust and I found myself back in my cell. The dead bodies of the Preistguards were gone, but the blood had dried to the stone, acting as a constant reminder of the life I stole.

"Finally you're awake," a voice said coming out of the shadows.

The Apparat appeared clothed in new brown robes.

My hands clutched at the thin sheets to keep from clawing at his face.

"One of your friends escaped," the Apparat said. " The others were not so fortunate."

I stood quickly, the world spinning. "What have you done to them?" I asked with anger.

The priest clasped his hands behind his back. " Nothing yet," he said. " They will receive their punishment later."

"What kind of punishment?" I questioned.

"I will offer them up to god and he will judge them accordingly," he said with pure faith.

I laughed. "You're crazy," I said.

The priest shook his head. "No."

The door opened.

He moved closer. " Do not worry, my dearest Alina," the Apparat said, his black gums widening. "Your time will come."

The priest left.

I was finally alone in the dark with only my failures to comfort me.

Time lost all meaning in the dark. For all know it could have been hours or days. My body shivered from the cold and my eyes could barely stay open from lack of sleep and when I did sleep I was haunted by nightmares. I dreaded to think of the mess that I looked like. Genya would hate me.

I heard the door open.

"Get up," the Priestguard ordered.

I obeyed. Shackles were placed around my wrists.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He was silent.

I already knew where I was being taken to, I just wanted a confirmation. Looks like the hour of judgement had finally come.

I was led to the main Cavern where hundreds of followers were gathered. The Apparat stood on the wide carved stone balcony and looked down upon his devoted followers. His voice boomed off the stone walls as he led his followers through prayer. The prayer ended and the crowd erupted into cheers, their hands swaying in the air, liked a field of dandelions. The priest raised his hand to silence them. Silence fell upon the crowd.

"Tonight we take our firsts step towards a better world." His voice was loud as it echoed off the stone."After tonight, we will no longer have to hide in the shadows. We will no longer have to be afraid. and I Promise you, my friends, that through faith we will endure."

The crowd erupted once more into a frenzy of cheers.

He silenced them again.

"Time had come for justice to be served," the Apparat said with complete utter devotion and faith.

The priest whispered to the guard standing next to him. The guard disappeared and then reappeared with two prisoners in chains.

I recognised them immediately as Alla and Jeb and my heart dropped.

"These Two prisoners were once loyal to me," the priest said, " and now they have betrayed me, betrayed us, sided with the enemy when we needed them the most. What do we do to traitors?"

The crowd screamed for justice.

My heart hammered in my chest.

I forced myself to look at their place faces.

The Apparat nodded to the guard.

The guard retrieved his knife from his side and moved behind Alla.

Alla screamed, cried and begged but she received no answer.

The crowd chanted.

All is saw was red as Alla's throat was sliced from right to left. Her body dropped to the floor.

I screamed and struggled against the Preistgaurd's hold on me.

The crowd roared with victory.

The guard moved behind Jeb.

The Apparrat's eyes connected with me. His gums widened into a smile, a cruel and wicked smile.

Jeb's body dropped to the floor. He would never return to his family, another life I had failed.

"No!" I screamed.

"This is what happens to traitors," the Apparat said, his voice loud. "They are punished in death. God will deal with them now."

The Priestguard holding me led me through the crowd and to a spiral staircase. I knew that death waited for me at the top of the stairs. I was quickly out of breath from the first couples of steps and began to wish for the end. At the top, I had no chance to regain my breath as I was pulled along and ushered out onto the balcony.

The Apparat's face beamed.

"Th Sun Summoner has come to pay for her sins," the Apparat said.

The crowd was silent.

"She has seen the errors of her ways and through death she will be purified." His voice was filled with hope. I wanted to strangle him.

The guard with the Knife stood behind me. I felt the coldness of the blade as it was pressed against my skin. I counted down the seconds until death would come. I closed my eyes and took one last breath.

I heard screams erupt from the crowd.

I heard the sound of the knife drop to the floor.

I opened my eyes to find no trace of the guard. I looked up and found the guard being held between the presence of two _nichevo'ya._ In a second they tore the man apart limb from limb, his carcass of a body dropped to the floor. If the _nichevo'ya_ were here that meant the Darkling had to be close. How did he find me?

I heard gunshots as Preistgaurd's tried to take aim at the dark creatures. I looked around for any trace of the Darkling's Presence but could detect none. A blanket of darkness covered us completely. I heard movement at my side. I didn't have time to move before I felt another blade lodged at my throat. I smelled the husky and revolting scent of the Apparat.

"Darkling, show yourself!" The priest yelled out into the screaming dark void.

The Darkling rose from in-between the darkness, his creatures bearing him aloft. They moved around him like a living cloak, their wing beating the air in a black wave, their bodies slipping apart and together, absorbing the Preistgaurd's bullets.

The Darklings eyes connected with mine.

I smiled.

"Touch her and death will come to you all." The Darkling's voice was smooth and dominating as it echoed off the grey stone walls. "That I can guarantee."

* * *

A/N: I know I left it on a cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. x :)

I promise to update again soon.


	19. Yes

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. As requested the update is here and **i** hope you enjoy. xx **

* * *

**Yes**

I felt the rough hands of the Apparat as he held me firmly in place. I felt the coldness of the blade as it kissed my throat, ready to slice at any moment.

My eyes focused solely on the Darkling's. His grey eyes were filled with pools of fury and rage.

"Release her." The Darkling moved forward, the _nichevo'ya_ trailing behind him. I heard screams and cries from within the black void below. I shivered at the thought of them being torn apart piece by piece.

"Abominations," the Apparat yelled. "The world will be a better place once it is rid of you and your monsters."

The Darkling smiled.

"Look around you, priest." He gestured to the screaming pit below. "You cannot defeat me. You're a fool to even try."

I felt the Apparat's hesitation.

"Release her," the Darkling repeated. "Or meet your end."

The Apparat pressed tighter on the blade. The air became thin and I began to choke." Through faith we will endure," I heard him whisper. My eyes went wide with fear and shock. The Darkling sensed the Apparats intentions and sent the _nichevo'ya_ soaring towards us in black waves. I felt the Apparat turn rigid with fear. I heard the blade drop to the ground and my heart pounded like a drum. My fingers rubbed at my throat and I looked down to see tiny drops of blood staining the tips of them. I turned around and saw the Apparat suspended between _nichevo'ya._ His face was white, his eyes wide and terrified, his lips moving in a silent prayer.

"Your prayers cannot save you." My voice felt raw and weak. "Nothing can save you."

I cleared my throat.

The priest begged for mercy.

I shook my head.

"Did you grant those innocents you murdered mercy?" I said with fury." "No, you didn't and so there will be none for you."

I moved closer to him. Saw beads of sweat fall from his forehead like rain. He stunk of fear.

"I told you I would kill you." I tasted satisfaction in words. " And now I will."

"The angel will destroy you all." His voice was hoarse." I have seen it."

I ignored his idiotic rambles.

I took a couple of steps back.

"May God judge you now," I said mockingly.

I looked to the Darkling and nodded. In one smooth movement, the _nichevo'ya_ ripped the Apparat limbs from his body and served his head from his neck. Blood splattered the stone walls. The pieces of his body fell to the ground, forming a grotesque shape. I suddenly felt the Darkling's presence beside me. The darkness hovering around us retreated, the _nichevo'ya _disappeared and the world below became visible. I looked below and my heart stopped. All I saw was red. Blood stained the cavern walls and people's bodies laid in broken heaps. The sight made me sick, but I forced myself to swallow, to look at the damage I have caused. I didn't spot Zoya or the twins bodies amongst the dead and a part of me was glad.

I looked to the Darkling. His face was untouched, perfect.

"Shall we go home, my queen?"His voice was a gentle whisper.

I nodded. "Home."

I followed the Darkling's lead out of the endless tunnels and caverns. After ages of walking, we came to a ladder resting against one of the cavern walls. The Darkling began to climb the ladder and after a couple of seconds I heard the sounds of hinges straining and then the sound of a trapdoor being opened. I heard the Darkling levering himself up. I ascended the ladder and began to climb. When I stuck my head through the trapdoor, a chill slid over my spine. We found ourselves in an abandoned church, but not any church, the one where Zoya had betrayed me. That meant that we were in Krisbirsk and not far from Os'Alta. We quickly made our way towards the door and left, never looking back. It was dark outside and the moon shone brightly. The Darkling led me towards his camp. We walked in silence. Was he upset with me? Disappointed? Wishing that he never placed his trust in me?

Eventually, I saw firelight flickering through the trees, and we emerged into a clearing where a small camp had been made around a roaring fire. I notice a couple of tents and a group of horses tethered aimed the trees. Two _oprichniki_ sat beside the fire, eating their evening meal. The sight of food made my stomach growl and I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Another group of _oprichniki_ were sitting further away and it looks like they were playing some kind of card game. They lifted their heads in my direction and simply nodded. I followed the Darkling to one of the tents and went inside. The tent was large and lit by glowing lamps. The floor was covered in different coloured rugs and furs. A roaring fire was lighted in the middle of the room in a large golden dish. I take it he liked to travel in style. A maid, no the tailor who I had met before I had left, appeared out of nowhere. I remember her name being Roza. The Darkling and Roza spoke and then he left, not sparing me a second glance.

Half an hour later I was washed and changed into a black _kefta_. I looked down at the silk, it felt strange, to soft, to delicate, after all of the horrible sins I have committed. Roza steered me into the chair beside the golden mirror. I looked horrible. I watched as the dark circles disappeared and colour reappeared in my cheeks. No conversation was exchanged between us and after she was done, she left, no goodbye was spoken. A guard brought me a tray full of food. I didn't take notice of what it was before I start eating and within moments it was gone, the only inclination that is was there were from the crumbs.

I spent the next hour pacing back and forth. I wasn't tired, I was done sound of the flap being opened caught my attention. I turned in its direction and saw the Darkling standing there. He carried a bottle of _Kvas_ in his hand and moved to sit down in one of the chairs beside the fire. He glanced at me with faint exasperation and then looked at the flames.

"Sit down, Alina."

I sat down in the chair across from him. I didn't take my eyes away from him.

He drank from the bottle.

I broke the silence." How did you find me?" I asked curiously.

He lifted his head and looked me directly in the eyes. " I sensed something was wrong. I went looking for you but I had no idea where you would me." He took another sip." One night in a small town only about a coupled of miles from here, I bumped into Nestor and he went on and on about you and how he escaped."

So I had truly been in that dark cell for days. I was glad that Nestor had escaped, had gotten help.

"I wouldn't have had to come and save you if you weren't so foolish." Hints of disappointed were embedded in his voice. "But you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

His words stung.

"I didn't ask you to save me," I said defending myself.

"And if I didn't you would have been dead." I detected sadness in his words. " And the world would have lost its Sun Summoner."

Was that all I was to him?

"Is that all I am to you?" I said." Am I only the Sun Summoner to you?"

His eyes connected with mine. " You are queen, Alina. My queen."

Silence returned. I fidgeted in my chair and noticed he had already been through half of the bottle.

I cleared my throat.

He looked at me. The fire caused haunting shadows to appear on his face, and I found him at that moment breathtaking.

"You have your revenge," the Darkling said plainly. "You must be pleased."

Was I pleased?

I had just caused hundreds of deaths. Their bodies will probably lay there and rot and no one will remember them. I felt my humanity slipping away, piece by piece. I dreaded the thought of who I was becoming.

Instead of answering I stayed silent.

The Darkling sighed and then stood.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

His grey eyes were like bottomless pits.

"We rule." His voice was seductive as he walked towards me. "I told you I would show your destiny once you were ready. Are you ready now, Alina?" He was close now, only a footstep away. Was I ready? Ready to give myself to the dark? To him?

He closed the distance between us and leant down. He face was only a fraction from mine. I could feel his breath on my cheeks, hot and heavy, burning with eagerness. "I will show you the dark and all of its beauty. I will show you what it's like to feel alive and how you will crave for more. Crave for me. " His voice moved to my ear." All you have to do is say yes. Say yes and our forever begins."

My body burned with desire. The desire for the dark and for him. I knew that if I said yes I would never be myself again. I would lose myself completely. But apart of me wanted to, a part of me wanted to be consumed by him. I knew what my answer would be.

"What do you say, Alina?" He grey eyes bore into mine. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review **xx


	20. Unravel

**A/N: Hey,**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and to everyone who follows the story.**

**This is kind of a light chapter focused on the Darkling's and Alina's relationship. I hope you enjoy and please review. x**

* * *

**Unravel **

The sound of music floated down the marble hallways as I made my way towards the ballroom. The whole palace was alive with music and dancing, and ecstasy. Tonight Grisha and nobles gathered to celebrate a new beginning, a new Ravka. The doors to the ballroom came into view and I suddenly felt nervous, my hands sweaty. I hated the thought of prying eyes, each look making me feel bare and empty. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I am Queen, I shouldn't be afraid. I smoothed my hands over my golden gown and the ballroom doors opened. I held my head high as I stepped through them. Many of the crowds eyes turned in my direction. They wore masks of different style and colours, each more extravagant than the next. One was made of pure white feathers while another was made entirely of rubies. Each masked face I passed bowed and smiled and claimed their love. I climbed the dais and took my seat in the throne next to the Darkling's. His mask was made entirely of black lace and underneath the light of the chandeliers it looked like starlight.

His eyes never left mine.

A man dressed in a silver assemblage introduced the King, the Darkling. The crowd erupted into applause.

The Darkling stood and raised his hand.

The crowd fell silent. My eyes scanned the crowd. Grisha were dressed sophisticatedly in their different colored _Kefta_, even their masks matched the colour of their robes while nobles were dressed extravagantly in enormous gowns and suits.

"I've invited you all here to celebrate the beginning of a new Ravka." The Darkling's voice was powerful, the voice of a King. "After tonight the world will change for the better. So tonight be merry. Drink until your hearts content and know that you are a part of something marvelous that is about to happen."

The crowd erupted once more. I clapped along with them and found myself smiling. The music started up once more and people began to move their bodies to the intoxicating sound. The hours ticked by and the people became even more wild. I saw women become drunk and flirt with men that weren't their husbands. My head felt light after too many glasses of champagne. I felt the stare of the Darkling watching me. I turned my head and our eyes met once more. I caught a glint of hunger and desire behind his grey eyes. He held out his hand.

I place my hand in his and let him pull me through the maze of dancing people. As we passed, whispers and rumours began to stir. Where was he taking me? He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me out of the ballroom. I found myself outside in the gardens. Row after row of tiny lights lit up the sky and looked like stars. It was beautiful.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be alone with you," he said.

I felt my body shiver.

"You look beautiful tonight." I heard the lust in his voice.

"I thought you hadn't noticed," I said. He hadn't spoken to me all night and now he wanted to be alone with me.

"I will always notice you." His words sent chills down my spine.

Silence took over and I suddenly became aware of how alone we truly were.

"Why have you gone to so much trouble with this ball?" I asked curiously."I thought you hated grand displays."

"Ravka is going to change, the people need to know it." The desire for power was entangled in his voice. " Its time to rebuild Ravka."

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

The sound of the music echoed down into the garden.

The Darkling held out his hand."Dance with me, Alina."

I took his hand, his touch was soft, cold. He spun me and our bodies began to move to the distant music. As we danced, I forgot who I was. I didn't need to pretend, didn't need to be anything but what I was right then, being twirled around the garden, the fairy lights twinkling above like shooting stars. Our dancing slowed and we stood there, swaying our bodies to the beat.

"Alina," he whispered into my ear. I wanted him to moan my name again and again. "How do you feel right now?"

I looked up into his grey eyes. How did I feel? I felt alive. My body felt like lightning each time he touched me and I welcomed the current of power he sent waving through my veins

"I have never felt more alive," I whispered back.

I felt him smile. I felt his fingers graze over the sea whip's scales. I felt my body open up to him. I felt the need to be wanted by him, but mostly the need to be consumed by his darkness.

"You are mine." His words were only a whisper, but they shook my body and the very ground beneath me. I looked up into his grey eyes and then he kissed me. His lips were soft as they brushed mine, but even that was enough to open the connection between us and I felt his power flood through me. I could feel how much he wanted me.

I drew back. "I thought wanting made us weak," I said, my breath heavy.

His hand caressed my cheek and then became entwined in my hair. "Its does," he growled. He pulled me towards him."But I want you too badly to think otherwise."

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I untangle myself from the Darkling and turned around to see a guard standing there.

"You should return to the party," the Darkling said to me." I will find you later."

The Darkling cast me one last glance before leaving with the guard. I was left alone with nothing but the tiny stars to comfort me.

I didn't return to the party. The sea of wild, dancing people was enough the make my head ache. Instead of making my way to my chambers I made my way to the Fabrikators' workshop in hope of finding David. The room was empty except for a lone hunched over figure working on some kind of metal contraption. The moonlight shone through the windows.

I moved closer to David, stopping short only a few steps away. I cleared my throat, hoping that would make him notice and look up.

He made no inclination of me being here.

"David," I said, my voice slightly loud.

David looked up, blinked and went back to his work.

I sighed. "You weren't at the party."

"I'm busy." His voice sounded tired and worn.

"I wanted you to know-" I stopped. How do I tell him that I murder the Apparat? That Genya could now rest in peace?.

David looked up. Black circles covered his eyes and his hair was mattered in different directions. How many lone nights has he spent down here?

I took a deep breath. " I wanted you to know that Genya can now rest in peace."

He nodded. "You can leave now, You Majesty."

"Do you have nothing to say?" I said.

He shrugged.

His silence infuriated me.

"I nearly died hunting the Apparat." My words came out harsh. " I spent days rotting in a dark cell for you. For Genya."

His work was forgotten. "But you're here now." His words stung. "Just because you murdered the Apparat doesn't change the fact that she's dead. Doesn't change the fact that I will never see her again or her smile."

I saw tears mark the corners of his eyes.

"David, I -"

He interrupted me. "Don't," he said shaking his head. " Just leave."

I didn't know what to say or how to comfort him, so I did as he wished and left.

The music had finally stopped and the drunken guests were finally making their way home. I watched from my balcony as guest stumbled and hit the pavement, their heads dizzy and full of wine. I smiled at the state of them, at how human they were. Apart of me wished I was one of them

"Enjoying the view," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see the Darkling leaning against one of the glass doors.

"Where did you go earlier?" I asked.

"I had business to take care of."

I turned back around, my eyes taking in the view of the palace grounds and beyond into town.

"Fine, don't tell me," I said with annoyance.

He sighed. "It's not that I don't want to." His voice was on the verge of sincere." But a king needs to keep some secrets from his queen."

I nodded.

I felt him move closer. He was behind me now, his arms encircling my waist. Gone was the golden dress and mask now replaced by black robes.

"Did you enjoy the party?"His voice was below my ear.

"It was loud," I answered honestly.

I felt him smile. "Arent they all?"

He spun me around to face him. My face was now inches from his. I felt him begin to kiss my neck, trailing kisses up and down which left me in shivers. I let my head fall back, my senses unraveling. "I have done terrible things, Alina," he whispered against my skin, his hand sliding down to my hip, my heart pounding in my chest. "I have done terrible things in sake of Ravka's future. I have let myself be deemed as a monster to many people." His lips trailed along my jaw until they hovered over my own. "Am I a monster to you, Alina?" Yes. No. I couldn't think. My mind was only focused on his hands on my body, his lips hovering over mine. He didn't wait for my reply before his lips came crushing down on mine. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. He pulled me closer, my legs latching around his waist. I didn't want to let go, didn't want to breathe. We stumbled towards the bedroom, our need overtaking us. I felt the smoothness of silk against my back. I couldn't kiss him faster enough, hard enough to express the rushing need within me. The need for power and pleasure. He growled softly as he wrenched his lips from my mouth and made a trail of kisses down my neck. My entire world constricted to the touch of lips on my skin. I dragged my hands through his hair, savouring the smoothness.

"Say my name," I heard him growl against my skin.

"Aleksander," I moaned.

We tore at each others clothes until they were gone, then at each other skin, marking each other all over. The connection between us was opened completely. Power exploded around us until all I could do was moan his name and watch as he explored my body with eyes of hunger. I was screaming his name when he sheathed himself inside me with a powerful, slow thrust that had me collapsing around him. We moved together wildly like the movements of animals, and when I fell completely into the dark abyss, he moaned and fell with me.

* * *

**A/N: Well it finally happened. Please let me know what you guys think, xx **


	21. Human

A/N: hey,

Sorry for the long update but college kind of got in the way. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

Thanks for all the reviews last time.

Oh and this chapter is in the Darkling's POV. I got really inspired to write a chapter from his point of view after reading 'The Demon in the Wood'. If you haven't read it i will post a link at the bottom of the page for you to read it online.

* * *

**Human**

**Darkling's POV**

Everything was dark. The only light was from a distant candle, slowly burning in its holder. I didn't know where I was. I was alone, utterly alone. I heard a whisper from in the distance. A voice beckoning me to move forward. I followed the burning candle, my legs moving with caution. When I got closer, I noticed a figure sitting beside the light.

"Who are you?" I was curious to know.

Its face turned towards me. I saw my own eyes reflected back at me.

"Do you not recognise your own mother?" Its voice sounded just like hers. "Have you truly forgotten me, my boy?"

"You're dead." I heard my own voice cracking. My own fears escaping me.

The chair she sat on rocked back and forth. "Because of you."

I wanted to leave, to run, but my feet were plastered to the ground.

"No," I said shaking my head. " I'm dreaming. This isn't real."

"This is very real."

Suddenly her eyes changed and they were replaced by black pits. I robbed her of them. I took her light, her salvation. I was a murderer. Her chair stopped rocking as she got up. when she was standing, I noticed the chair disappear and so did the candle. It was just the two of us alone in this black void of nothingness She walked slowly towards me. She stopped just inches away. Her ghostly hand cupped my cheek. " My poor boy, What have you become?"

"I am what you made me."

"Did I raise you to be this way?" Her voice echoed.

"You didn't raise me at all," I said, removing her hand. " I never had a home or a friend or a father. I remember the countless villages, the countless names of the people I would pretend to be."

"I am not the one that made you evil," she said. " You did that yourself."

I shook my head.

"Do not deny It, my son." She stepped forward. " You cannot change it. Evil lives within you. It festers in your veins, your very heart."

"No," I screamed at her. "You know nothing. You are nothing."

I felt the darkness escaping me. It circled around her throat, hovering, waiting to kill. I felt the blackness tighten, taking on a life of its own. This was my own doing, but I had no control. I heard her breathing become faint. The darkness continued to strangle her, devour her. I didn't know how to stop, I didn't know control. She deserved this. She made me do it. My sense came back to me. I pulled the darkness back and soon it faded away. Her body didn't move. It wasn't her. I knew it wasn't, but it felt real, very real.

"Mama." My voice was weak. I knelt down beside her and gathered her body in my arms. "Mama."

I shot up in bed. Sweat was plastered to my forehead and my heart pounded rapidly. I looked to Alina sleeping next to me and for a moment I wondered if she was real. I laid back down, trying to steady my racing heart. I felt sleep beginning to pull me under once more. I let myself be taken by the darkness, hoping that this time I would be alone in my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the sight of Alina studying me.

She smiled. I loved it when she smiled.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back.

She continued to study me. I felt exposed, open, as her eyes took in the sight of me.

"I like seeing you this way," she said.

"What way would that me?" I asked curiously.

She reached out her hand and stroked my cheek. "Human."

I could only focus on her hand on my cheek. No one has ever touched me like this in a long time and I welcomed the feeling of being wanted. I felt the softness of her lips meet mine. I pushed her back against the bed and placed my body over hers, our lips never parting for air. I should stop and leave, but I could not control myself, and besides I wanted her. I wanted her in every way possible. My lips began to trail down her body. I felt her hands in my hair, on my back. Her fingernails digging into my skin, sharp enough to draw blood. It wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. Our lips met once more and I felt her tongue dive into my mouth. "What are you doing to me?" I whispered against her lip. I felt her smile. I didn't need an answer. I knew what she was doing. Our bodies began to move together. A slow intoxicating rhythm that left me breathless and hungry for more.

"It could be a trap," Mikhail said.

I looked down at the letter in my hands. The west has requested for us to join them in their annual summer solstice ball. The city was known for its summer parties, where men and women danced on the streets and said goodbye to the long, cold nights.

"It most likely is," I said, raising my head to meet Mikhail's eyes. I looked around the table at the faces of the Grisha, they sat patiently, all their eyes were on me.

"But yet you still plan to go," Mikhail said.

"And if I don't I look like a coward and so does Ravka," I said, my fingers running over the ink. "I will not have that."

"It will be a slaughter," Mikhail said. I sensed fear vibrating off him in waves.

"Do you doubt your king?" My voice was dominating.

He shook his head. " No, Your Majesty."

"Good," I said. "That will be all for today."

All the Grisha departed.

I made my way towards Alina's chambers to tell her that we would be departing soon. When I got there I found her room empty and a maid said that she had gone to the gardens. When I got to the gardens I found her alone, walking amongst the rows of rose bushes. I stopped in my tracks and studied her. I couldn't shake the touch of her lips on my skin, her hands exploring me in ways that were foreign to me. I wanted her to moan my name again. Just to see the shape of the letters form on her tongue. I wanted her again and again and forever. She turned in my direction and caught me staring. Her cheeks flushed red and underneath the light of the setting sun her hair looked like real gold. She made me weak in ways I couldn't fantom. I closed the distance between us.

"You are meant to take guards with you when you go exploring," I said.

"I can handle myself," Alina said.

I smiled. "I'm sure you can."

"Why are you out here at this time?" I asked her.

We began to walk down the endless rows of flowers of unique kinds.

"I wanted to be alone," she replied.

"Do you still wish to be alone?"

"No."

Moments of silence transpired between us.

"The west have invited us to join them in their annual summer celebrations," I told her.

Her face became serious.

"Are we to attend?" Her voice was one of caution.

"If we don't we look weak," I said.

"It could be a trap," she said.

"I know."

"I thought the west were no longer a threat to us now that Nikolai is ... gone." I saw the way the way her face dropped at the mention of the prince's name. Jealousy gripped my heart. I wondered if she would ever miss me the way she does him. _Such Foolish thoughts. _

"The west still hate the idea of Grisha sitting on the throne and Nikolai only made matters worse," I said.

She nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tommorrow morning."

She nodded again.

"What's it like?" Alina said.

"Ketterdam? It's been beyond years since I was last there," I answered honestly.

"Where else have you been?" She asked curiously.

Do I tell her? Do I let her close? I shouldn't.

"Too many places for me to even try and remember," I said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. I should leave now. I should leave now before I tell her my story. A terrifying and horrid one.

"Its a good thing we have forever then." Her words sent chills down my spine. I hated how she affected me this way. I hated how she made me feel like a stranger even in my own skin. What am I going to do with her? Underneath the light of the setting sun, I told her of a time when I wasn't known as the Darkling but a boy. A boy who would constantly change his name and fear one day he would forget himself completely.

We took the north passage and crossed the True Sea. The journey lasted three days and by the end of it most of us were tired and wished never again to witness the harshness of the waves of the True Sea. A carriage was waiting for us when we docked and took us into the heart of the city. As we passed, merchants and dealers were already closing up their stalls in the marketplace ready for tonight's celebrations that would soon begin.

The carriage stopped and the side door opened. I got out first and then offered Alina my hand. Her touch burned me.

There was no denying the beauty of Ketterdam. The palace alone was a masterpiece of art that no description would ever do it justice. A servant told us that the King was waiting for us in the throne room and that we should follow her. I took the lead, Alina by my side and a dozen guards following close behind. The doors to the throne room came into view. The oakwood polished and the golden door handles shone brightly. The doors opened and the throne room came into view. The throne room was two storeys high, every window sparkling like diamonds. A long, red carpet ran the length of the room to where the King lounged in his throne. _Look at him. He's a child. _

A hush fell on the members of the court as we made our way down the red carpet. My eyes never leaving the King's. I sensed their fear. I would not make it easy for them. We stopped before the base of the dais. The King sat up straighter. He looked to be in his early forties, his black hair and beard cropped short.

He waited for me to bow, but I did not. I would never.

"Darkling." The King's voice was loud as it bounced off the marble floors." Sun Summoner, welcome. I'm so pleased that you accepted my invitation."

"It was not without caution," I replied.

The King was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Please go and rest. You must be quite exhausted from your long journey," He said. " And prepare yourselves for tonight. The celebrations are going to be quite unforgettable."

* * *

A/N: I know another cliff hanger. I hoped you really liked this chapter and please review.

The link to read 'The Demon in the Wood' is here: doc/251062814/The-Demon-in-the-Wood#scribd


	22. Chaos

A/N: Hey guys, i know it has been awhile since I last updated but the wait is finally over. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chaos **

Glowing lanterns lit up the night sky. Orange lights that travelled up into the dark one by one. People danced on the streets, crowds of people moving their bodies to the soft music. They moved without care. They were free.

"Are you ready?" I heard the Darkling say behind me.

I looked behind me. "I don't trust the King."

"Nor do I," the Darkling said, joining me on the balcony.

I looked at the dancing people once more. "Why are we here?" I asked him.

"We were invited," he replied.

I looked at him. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

His grey eyes connected with mine. "We don't want to be late," he said

I ignored him. "I have something I need to tell you," I told him, my tone serious.

"We don't want to be late" he said again, offering me his hand." I'm sure it can wait till later."

I nodded before placing my hand in his.

His fingers were cold.

The palace was lit up like a billion stars. Every light was turned on, every window and door was open. The ballroom was alive with festivities. Firebreathers, bellydancers, people who could twist their bodies into weird and intoxicating shapes, captivated the guests attention and had them pleading for more. _This was going_ _to be a night to remember_. Chandeliers hang from the grand ceiling. I caught sight of the King on his raised throne. The sight of him unnerved me, but I didn't let my apprehension show. I would show these people a Queen worthy of her crown. I felt the Darkling's hand slip from mine. I turned to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

He kissed my cheek. "I'll be back soon," he whispered into my ear, before leaving.

"You look like you're having fun," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found one of the Kerch ambassadors standing there. He was taller than me, his long hair resembled the colour of moonlight and his eyes were like rain clouds. I bet he made many of the young girls swoon.

"It's always courtesy to bow before a Queen," I said.

"My apologies. I always have a habit of forgetting my manners," he said before bowing. "The name's Dimitri."

"It's nice to meet you," I said being polite.

"Of course it is," Dimitri said

I laughed. "Are you always this cocky?"

He handed me a glass of champagne. "Always."

I smiled. He sipped his champagne, his eyes studying me. I looked down at the glass of champagne in my hand. It could be poisoned. One sip was all it took and I would be dead. A fitting end to the Sun Summoner. Dimitri sensed my apprehension.

"It's not poisoned if that is what you are thinking." His words did nothing to ease my concern. "There are worse deaths."

"Can never be too cautious," I replied.

He downed his glass and replaced it with mine. "Can never have enough champagne," he said before finishing my glass.

I looked around at the dancing guests. Many of them wore dresses of expensive taste and bright colours. They floated along the dancefloor, each spin causing their dresses to twirl and look more beautiful. I smoothed my hands over my own dress. The material was soft and fell through my fingers. The top half was studded with golden pearls and beads while the bottom flowed like silk of the same colour. I caught sight of the Darkling speaking with a group of nobles. His eyes connected with mine. I felt myself blushing, thinking back to the night where he saw all of me for the first time. I never wanted him to stop seeing me. He excused himself from the people he was talking to and made his way towards me.

"Who were those people you were talking to?" I asked him when he was close.

"Just nobles," he said.

"What did they want with you?"

" I am a King, Alina," he said, his eyes looking deeply into mine. " I have responsibilities and some of them don't concern you."

"Is the truth to much to ask for?" I said with annoyance.

"Yes." His hand touched mine. "I keep secrets from you to keep you safe. Ravka cannot lose its Sun Summoner."

"I can protect myself," I said.

"That you can." He dropped my hand.

I had completely forgotten about Dimitri. I was about to introduce him to the Darkling but when I looked next to me to speak to him, he was gone. Probably off breaking hearts of young ladies. The music suddenly ended and the King arose from his throne, a glass of champagne was placed in his hand. Servants offered glasses of wine to every guest.

"I feel that I have forgotten my duties as a King."The King turned his head in our direction. "Darkling, Sun Summoner, it warms my heart that you accepted my invitation to join us on this fine night." I looked around at many of the guests faces. They stared in awe at the King. I saw love and admiration on many of their faces but also glimpses of hope. "However I feel that I have not given you the hospitality you so rightly deserve." The King raised his glass. "Please raise your glasses in honour of the Darkling and the Sun Summoner. May their reign be long."

The king smiled, a cold and wicked smile that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I noticed that the doors to the ballroom had been closed. Many of the nobles had disappeared and the servants along with them.

I touched the Darklings hand. "We should leave," I whispered to him. " I do not feel well."

His gray eyes bore into mine. I thought he was going to say no, but he simply nodded. .

I followed the Darkling's lead.

"You cannot leave," The king said, noticing our sudden departure for the door. " It would be rude and I will not accept it."

The Darkling turned around. "My Queen feels Ill." His words were clear and precise. "Too much wine."

Guards blocked our way.

"I told you, you cannot leave," the King said again.

"And why is that?"

"Because you will miss tonight's entertainment."

"And who is tonight's entertainment?" The Darkling said with annoyance.

The King laughed. " You."

Suddenly guards appeared from within the crowd and surrounded us. Their loaded guns pointed straight at us. The crowd was silent. They knew about this.

"I must admit, you did make it quite easy for me. " The King's words were laced with greed." I didn't really think you would accept my invitation, but you did. What a foolish mistake to make."

I looked at the loaded weapons in front of us. We were greatly outnumbered. Death had never been clearer to me.

The Darkling laughed.

I looked at him.

He stepped forward, unafraid. " You humans and your guns." His voice was smooth as glass." How pitiful."

The Darkling continued to step forward. The guards stepped back. I sensed their fear. The only thing separating them from their deaths was a piece of metal.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have some idea or inclination about how tonight would play out? Do you think me to be that foolish?" The Darkling said. " Do you know what I have found out recently about men?"

The King looked confused. He hadn't of been expecting this.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," the Darkling said with confidence. " They are easily brought."

The guards turned their weapons onto the King.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"What are you doing?" The King shouted. " I am your King."

"I knew you would try something like this. So I paid them. I offered them higher titles and a lot of money. It's amazing what men will do for money."

The crowd looked terrified. They were about to be witnesses of an execution.

Tension vibrated through me.

The Darkling walked closer to the King. The guards trailing closely behind. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" The Darkling said with anger.

The King stepped back. "No," he said with fear.

The Darkling smiled.

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill you," the King said. He straightened his back, looking the Darkling dead in the eyes. "But I would be able to take away the one thing you are nothing without."

The Darkling looked confused. "And who's that?"

The King laughed mockingly.

I felt something sharp pierce my stomach. I looked down to see blood staining my golden gown. My hands clutched at my stomach, marking them red with blood. I heard Dimitri's voice in my ear, " I told you there are worse deaths Your Majesty." I felt the blade be pulled out. Blood trailing further down my gown like a flowing river.

"Aleksander," I said.

The Darkling heard my voice and turned in my direction. His face was furious. I felt his anger, just as he felt my misery.

"No," the Darkling screamed.

He pointed to one of the guards. "Kill him," the Darkling yelled.

I heard the sound of gunshots fly past me.

Dimitri's body fell to the ground lifeless.

I stumbled forward.

I felt the life leaving my body as each second ticked by.

The King broke into a wicked laughter.

Rage took over the Darkling's body.

I continued to stumble forward.

My legs became weak.

The Darkling ready his hands for the cut and sent it soaring towards the King. Blood splatter the guest and the Darkling's face. The King's body laid in heaps on the marble floor. The crowd erupted into screams and chaos. They had not been expecting this. They went running towards the door, trampling over each other.

My legs collapsed.

I saw the Darkling rushing towards me.

This was it. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about.

The last thing I heard was the sound of clapping before the whole world went dark like the night sky.

* * *

A:N/ I do have a habbit for cliffhangers. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait.

Please review x


	23. Horizon

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P:S This chapter is in both the Darkling's and Alina's point of view. I will leave a line so you know when the point of view has been changed.

* * *

**Horizon**

**Darkling's POV **

I gathered Alina in my arms. Her body was still and lifeless. I rushed towards the door, leaving the remains of the King of Kerch behind me on the marble floor. I looked down at Alina's body. If this is what it felt like to feel pain, then I don't want to feel at all. I wanted to carve this feeling out of me, find it source and destroy it. I wouldn't be considered weak, not by anyone. The sound of clapping pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up from Alina's body and saw the entrance to the ballroom being blocked by a giant and a dark haired girl. I recognised them as Alina's old companions. I couldn't remember their names. What were they doing here?

The clapping sound resumed.

The guards ready their weapons.

The twins stepped aside and my body automatically filled with rage.

Nikolai stepped forth from behind the twins.

"Thank-you," Nikolai said clapping."Truly thank-you."

Nikolai's eyes went to Alina's body in my arms. His smirk faltered but was quickly recomposed. He stepped around me, making his way towards the throne before he finally placing himself upon it, the remains of the King scattered around his feet. The sight did not bother him. Within seconds, hundreds of Grisha stormed the building, circling us. All of them wearing brightly coloured kefta's. I recognised Zoya amongst them. _Nikolai had been busy in his death._

"Go," Nikolai said to me. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again quite soon."

He's letting us go? It could be another trap.

I didn't wait a second for him to continue before fleeing the palace and Rotterdam all together.

The rocking of the ship did nothing to calm my anger as we sailed along the waves of the True Sea. I heard the door to the cabin open. I turned around and saw one of the Corporalki healers in red standing there.

"How is she? " I asked the healer, "Is she alive?"

I noticed the blood on the healers hands.

"Answer me," I commanded.

"Her injuries were quite severe," the healer said."Any second later and she would have been beyond our reach."

I waited for the healer to continue.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, but she's going to be weak for quite awhile until she fully recovers," the healer said.

She was alive. I thought I had lost her.

"However the child we were unable to save." The healers words caught me off guard.

"Child?" I asked, trying to hide the shock on my face.

"The Queen was with child, Your Majesty." Her words did not register. "I had assumed that she had told you."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Leave me," I ordered.

The healer bowed and then left, leaving me utterly alone.

Alina was with child.

Why hadn't she told me?

I felt darkness begin to surround me.

Why hadn't she told me?

The cabin became dark.

Why hadn't she told me?

I welcomed the feeling of the dark. It was home.

**Alina's POV**

Darkness again. I look for the light, but it's forever out of my reach.

"Drink."

I open my eyes. A woman's scowling face comes into focus.

Where am I?

The lady presses something against my lips. "Drink," she says again.

The broth slides down my throat. I cough and sputter.

My hand clutches my stomach.

I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"My baby," I try to say.

I look at the scowling woman's face.

I grab hold of the woman's arm "Tell me."

Her silence confirms my doubts.

"Put her back under," I hear the woman say.

"No," I cried. "No."

I fought against the incoming darkness clouding my vision.

"Aleksander," I whispered again and again.

The darkness has hold of me and I am pulled under once more.

The first thing I knew was real was the rocking of the ship, the slap of the water on the hull. I sat upright, my eyes opening fully. A wave of nausea rolled through me, and I had to rub my eyes to make the clouds that floated across my vision disappear. I was in a ship's cabin. Daylight spilled through the side scuttles. I had been changed out of my ruined dress and into a simple nightgown. I forced myself to take a steady breath.

What had happened?

Flashes of images from the other night flew through my mind.

Dancing.

Bright lights.

Blood flowing like a river down my gown.

The King of Kerch lying in pieces on the polished marble floor.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Trying to shake the horrid images from my mind.

"When were you going to tell me?" A voice said stepping out of the shadows.

My eyes flew open and landed on the Darkling. I saw the rage hidden behind his gray eyes.

My hand touched my stomach. I felt empty. I held back the tears that I knew would fall if I let them. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't look weak, not in front of him.

I finally found my voice. "Does it matter now?"

"Of course it matters, Alina," the Darkling said, his voice raised.

"I was going to tell you before we went to the ball," I said, recalling the moment. "But you said it could wait till later."

"Do not pin this on me." His voice was full of anger.

"You told me that the truth was too much to ask for," I said.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Do not blame me for your secrecy."

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

I looked at him. I finally noticed the faint appearance of dark circles underneath his eyes. What else had happened after I lost consciousness?

"Before we left for the west," I replied honestly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

His concern was a surprise to me.

"Of course," I told him.

He was silent.

I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? I'm sorry, I lost our baby? Forgive me? No, none of that would solve this. Nothing would solve the aching in my heart or the anger behind his eyes.

I changed the subject. "What happened after I blacked out?" I asked him.

I knew he was keeping something from me. How dare he blame me for keeping secrets when he has plenty of his own?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself to stand. The room spun, but I willed the dizziness away.

"Tell me," I asked him again.

He looked me blankly in the eyes. "Your Lantsov Prince is still alive," he said bluntly.

I didn't believe him.

Nikolai was dead.

"You're lying," I said with disbelief. "Nikolai's dead."

"Why would I lie?" He said coming closer towards me. "At this present moment he is sitting on the Western throne while we are fleeing."

Nikolai's alive? T_he angel will destroy us all. _Those were the Apparat's final words. I never truly believed them until now.

"What are you going to do?" I didn't want to know the answer.

"He is a threat to us, Alina," the Darkling said. " He cannot be allowed to live."

I shook my head. "If I could talk to him, maybe I could get him to see reason."

The Darkling laughed. "The west is in full revolt against us, Alina. I just killed their King. Do you really think a few kind words are going to change anything?"

I remained silent.

"The only option is War," the Darkling said with clarity.

"And then what? Kill everyone that opposes us?" I said with frustration.

"Yes," he said. " If that what it takes to keep Ravka safe."

I shook my head in disagreement.

He closed the distance between us in a heartbeat and took hold of my chin, forcing me took look at him. I could feel his breath on my face.

"If we don't fight, they will destroy us, Alina." His voice was smooth. " I need you with me. Ravka needs its Queen." I felt his hand move from my chin to my cheek. His touch made me shiver. "Are you with me?" He whispered.

I didn't answer. My silence made him drop his hand. I sensed his irritation with me.

"You should continue to rest. We will be docking soon," the Darkling said heading towards the door.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"North," he said, sparing me one last glance. "I am collecting the army I was promised."

It was only after he was gone, that I let the tears I had been holding back fall.

I cried until my eyes hurt and my throat burned.

Sleep did not come or if it did it was haunted by a child's cries for his mother. I laid awake, staring at the wooden ceiling for what felt like hours. I shoved to my feet, grabbed the robe lying at the end of the bed and made my way outside. This far north, the weather was fierce and the sea was harsh. The wind blew with a vengeance and caused my skin to shiver. The sky was dark, stars shone brightly from above. I made my way to the prow of the ship. When I was closer, I noticed that I wasn't alone. The Darkling stood with his back to me. He stared out at the dark horizon, his black kefta blowing around him. He looked beautiful.

I made my way towards him. .

I was done being a victim. I was done crying. I was the Sun Summoner. I was Queen and all of Ravka would fear me.

I placed my hand over his. "Yes," I whsipered.

I felt him smile.

We stood there until the first rays of sunlight peirced the dark sky.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love to hear your feedback. x


	24. Silver

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait between updates. This chapter is again in two point of views. Enjoy x

* * *

**Silver**

**Alina's POV**

The King of Djerholm waited for us on his crystal throne. The throne room was mostly empty, the members of court absent. As we drew closer to the dais the King sat up straighter, his shoulders rolled back. He hadn't changed since our last encounter so many months ago. The only change was that his beard was now longer and his blue eyes seemed completely dull of life. We came to a stop at the foot of the dais, waiting for the King to speak.

"Such a pleasant welcome," the King of the North said as he rose from his throne and made his way down the steps of the dais. He stopped before us, A hard smile spread across his face.

"Do you have what I have come for?" The Darkling asked, his formalities forgotten.

"Come."The King gestured us to follow him."I have a surprise for you."

We followed the king out of the throne room, to a large balcony outside. The sky was grey and snow was starting to fall. I wrapped my furs further around me, to help shield myself from the biting cold winds. I was curious as to why the King had brung us here.

"Look down," the King said.

I looked down to the snowy ground and saw rows after rows of warriors lined up in unison. They held silver shields in their hands and swords were strapped to their sides. Everywhere I looked I saw the colour silver, shining silver metal that sparkled like crystals.

"How many?" The Darkling asked.

"800," the King said.

"How long have they been standing here outside?" The Darkling said.

"Hours."

"Are they all highly trained?"

"Yes."

The snow began to fall heavier now but still the warriors did not move, did not falter from their positions. They were like statues of death.

"Come," the King said. "Let us talk business inside where it's warm."

The Darkling turned in my direction. " I will find you later," he said before following the King.

I was left alone. I looked back at the warriors. I pitied them, most of them were going to their deaths, never to see their families again, but for now they were alive, cold, but nevertheless alive. A servant approached me and told me that the Queen wanted an audience with me. The servant led me to a large bedchamber where the Queen was waiting for me. The bedchamber was one of grandness. A four post bed decorated with crystals was positioned in the centre of the room. A fire was roaring in an open fireplace and the white marble floor glistened underneath the light of the chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The Queen laid ill among blankets of fur upon the bed. The Servant had informed me of the Queen's illness but had not mentioned the condition that she was in.

"Come closer," the queen said, her voice weak. " I want to see you."

I walked closer to the bed.

"Sit," she said. " I hate the thought of you standing."

I sat at the foot of her bed. I could now see her face clearly and was shocked by what I saw. The once beautiful queen I had met many months ago was now frail and weak. Her blonde hair was limp and plastered to her face. Her cheeks had sunken in and her skin was paler than the snow falling outside.

"I hear that you are ill," I said.

"Let's not beat around the bush, I'm dying and there's nothing that can save me." Her words made my heart ache.

"I'm sure that is not that case," I said trying to reassure her.

Her laugh turned into a fit of coughs. "Oh how I admire your naivety."

Silence took over the conversation.

"Has the king come to see you?" I asked her.

Her eyes were full of sadness. "Why should he?" She said, her voice frail. "He's probably celebrating, soon he will be able to find himself someone new. I will not be his burden for much longer."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I stayed quiet. Her misery was too unbearable to watch.

"Did you do it?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I didn't know what she was talking about. " Do what?" I asked confused.

"Did you give your heart?"

Have I? Things have changed between the Darkling and I but to call it love I wasn't so sure. Maybe love wasn't real. In the end, maybe love was just a thing people clung onto to keep the fear of loneliness at bay. I may have given him my body but my heart was still mine.

I laughed off her question. "You told me that love had no meaning in War."

"And once the War has been fought, what will you do then?"

I had no idea of what the future held. Maybe I would be dead by the end of the month. Maybe I would be a mother or a fearful Queen. I did not have the answer, no one did.

"Let us not think of the future," I said. " You should rest."

I was about to stand when she grabbed hold of my hand. pulling me in close to her.

"Do what I was too afraid to do," she whispered, her voice weak." Love fiercely, no matter if he is a good man or not. otherwise, you will die alone."

She started coughing badly. Blood splattered onto the white furs. I called for help. A servant and a person that looked like a doctor came rushing in. I got off the bed and backed away.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked them worried.

They ignored me.

Minutes went by.

They still ignored me.

"Is she okay?" I asked again.

They backed away from the bed, their heads hanging low.

"What is it?" I asked them worrying. "Is she okay?"

They were both silent.

"Tell me," I commanded them.

"She's gone," the doctor said. "There was nothing we could do."

My heart ached fiercely. Only a few moments ago she was alive, breathing and now she was gone.

"Come with me," the servant said." I will escort you to your own chambers."

I followed the servant to the door, glancing back once at the Queen of Djerholm dead body hidden amongst the red stained furs.

**Darkling POV**

I was in the War room of the palace of Djerholm. A long table ran the length of the room and maps were mounted on the walls.

"You did well," I told the King. "Though I was expecting more men"

The King poured himself a glass of whisky." I gathered all I could," he said, coming to sit in the chair opposite me. " Surely you don't need soldiers. You must be powerful enough to deal with the Lantsov boy by yourself."

I smiled. "I don't need soldiers to win me this War," I said honestly. "I need soldiers to make me look even more threatening."

He took a sip of his glass." The west is now in full revolt against you," he said, "Their neighbouring allies will support them."

"Then they will all meet their end," I said, my voice smooth." Anyone that dares threatens my queen or me will be dealt with."

He nodded."I want to make a deal," he said looking straight at me." In return for the soldiers, I want your protection."

"My protection?"

"Most people know that I am allied with you," he said." And if any of them attack Djerholm, I want to be able to know that I can count on you to come to our aid. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," I said. "Is there anything else?"

He took another sip. " My wife is ill, she has been for awhile now." His voice cracked."I want one of your healers to heal her."

"Healers can do many things. Heal wounds and injuries but they cannot cure sickness," I answered him.

"No," the King said."There must be something you can do."

"I'm afraid there isn't," I said honestly.

"No, you are lying," he said, his voice full of anger. "There has to be something."

I shook my head. "I'm not."

The King finished his glass.

There was a knock at the door. A servant dressed in silver entered and approached the King. A look of despair appeared across his face. What had she told him?

"If you will excuse me," the King said, lifting himself from his chair." I have somewhere to be. Inga will show you to your chambers."

The king headed for the door and soon left.

I followed Inga to my chambers. I found Alina already there, staring out the window, a glass of kvas in her hand.

"Did you hear?" Alina said. Her eyes never left the window." The queen is dead."

Her words did little to shock me. I have been witness to many deaths during my long life. Whether it was by illness or on the battlefield or by my hand, it has all come to the same conclusion; death no longer fazes me.

"She died right in front of me," she said, taking a sip from her glass. "She didn't deserve her fate."

I looked at her. She was dressed in a black kefta and her golden hair hung freely down her back. I loved seeing her in my colours. It proved that she was mine and no-one else's.

"I thought you didn't like kvas," I said, walking closer towards her.

"I don't drink it for the taste." She downed the rest of her drink and sat the glass on the nearside table.

I was behind her now. I wrapped my hands around her waist. I felt her lean into my touch.

"What did you and the king talk about?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance," I replied. "Just business."

"When do we leave?"

"Tommorrow."

Silence transpired between us.

I moved her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. I felt her skin shiver.

"Don't," I heard her whisper.

"Then tell me stop," I said against her skin.

She didn't reply and I didn't stop. I spun her around to face me. I didn't wait for her to object before I slammed my lips down onto hers. I could taste the alcohol on her tounge . I loved the taste of her. I felt her mouth open wider, craving more. I pulled her closer, her legs wrapping around my waist, her hands in my hair. Our clothes soon disappeared, as we devoured each other. We explored each other with our lips, hands and teeth. I never wanted her to stop touching me. The rhythm was slow, fast and completely intoxicating.

"You will be the death of me," I whispered against her skin.

She moaned my name again and again and again. We didn't stop until the last flakes of winter had fallen.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review xx


	25. monster

A:N/** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjo**y **this chapter.**

* * *

**Monster**

The Queen of Djerholm was laid to rest underneath the ash tree that bloomed all year through. Even in the depths of winter the ash tree never lost its green leaves. The Fjerdans prayed to their gods to look after their fallen Queen, begging them to grant her peace in the next life. They were foolish to think that their prayers would be answered. There were no gods. No afterlife. Death was death.

I stood beside the Darkling, as he bidded farewell to the King of the North. The death of his wife had taken its toll on him. His blue eyes now looked empty. He had loved her in his own way.

"You understand our terms?" The King said.

"Yes," the Darkling replied.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Alina Starkov," the King said turning to me. "Be safe on your journey home." And with that he turned and left.

We mounted our horses. I looked around at the army of soldiers who were positioned in rows after rows. Underneath their weapons and armour, they were just men, men who have days of travelling and hardship ahead of them. For some of them this would be their last chance of seeing their homeland. As we left Djerholm, I caught sight of movement from beneath their metal helmets, their eyes taking in the sights one last time. The brightly coloured houses, the barren cliffs, the dock filled with ships sets for unknown destinations, would all soon become a distant memory to them.

On the first night, we made camp on an abandoned piece of land. The ground here was still covered in snow and the wind still blew with a fierce vengeance. Tents were built, fires were made and the food was hunted down and killed for us to eat.

I was escorted to a large tent that was lit dimly by the glow of candles. A large cot laid in the centre of the room. There were no rich furs or rugs, no golden encrusted mirrors, no warm baths. We didn't have time for luxuries.

One of the soldiers brought me a tray of food. The silver helmet was gone but underneath the light of the candles their armour gleamed like jewels.

The soldier placed my food on the cot beside me and then turned to leave.

"Wait," I said.

The soldier stopped.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shay," the soldier said. "Is there something else you wanted, Your Grace?"

The soldiers face was delicate. I had expected something hard and harsh from days of wearing the burden of armour.

I laughed.

The soldier wasn't even a man at all, she was a girl. The way she moved, the softness in her face, her almond coloured eyes that danced under the firelight.

I laughed again. " Do your fellow soldiers know your secret?" I asked.

Shay stared at me blankly." I don't know what you mean."

"Don't bother lying," I said."Us girls have to stick together."

She was silent. "How did you know?"

"I have been around enough men these past few days that I know a girl when I spot one."

"Really?" Shay said." I have trained with men for the past few months and yet they still think I am one of them."

"Men are idiots," I replied.

Silence transpired between us.

"What made you want to join the army and disguise your identity?" I asked her.

"Fjerdans don't allow girls to fight. They think we have to be protected and spoiled."Her voice was full of disdain." I've always wanted to fight ever since I was a child. My mother hated me for it, she begged me to quit, give up my foolish idea of one day being a soldier and get married. But I didn't give up and when I heard that the capital was looking for men to join the army, I knew that it was my only shot." She stopped and took a deep breath." And so I cut my hair, joined and never looked back."

I admired her bravery.

The food on the tray had now turned cold and unpleasing.

"We are going to war," I said honestly."You will most likely die. Are you prepared for that?"

"I know what I signed up for," she said, her voice calm and collected.

I nodded.

Shay made her way to the opening of the tent.

"I hope luck is on your side," I said to her.

"There is no such thing, Your Grace," she said and then left.

The night was cold and sleep was hard to come by.

On the 5th day, we were attacked. We had finally entered the borders of Ravka and had made camp in a lonely meadow. The snow had disappeared and was replaced by the softness of green grass. The wind had dropped and the brutality of the north was gone. I missed it somehow.

The sound of screaming woke me from my dreamless sleep. I rushed to my feet and quickly made my way outside. The sky was dark and empty and bodies laid in heaps on the ground. I saw the Darkling standing amidst the chaos, darkness pooling out of his hands. Men fell before him, choking on the darkness that tightened around their necks. The sound of gunfire caught my attention. I looked into the distance and saw one of the attackers shooting at a soldier. The soldier would be dead within minutes. I felt my power rose up in me, solid and without hesitation. I lifted my arms and slashed, The light lit up the surrounding darkness as it went hurdling towards the attacker and slicing him in half. Blood stained the grass.

Metal hit metal.

I lashed out with my light in all directions.

Bodies fell to pieces on the ground before me.

I had never felt such surety, such hunger as the meadow became a blazing field of light. I could set the world on fire with my power and I smiled at the thought of it.

I was scrubbing the blood from my hands when the Darkling entered the tent. His hands were the same colour as mine. Had we truly became the same? Was I now a monster? The water had turned red and the blood was now gone from sight. But the blood was not truly gone, it would haunt me for eternity and only get thicker.

"You fought well," the Darkling said, his own hands now clean.

I nodded.

"What will happen to the prisoners?" I asked him.

Only a few remaining attackers that had ambushed us had survived.

"They will be questioned and then dealt with," he said.

I nodded again.

"What's wrong?" The Darkling asked.

How was he able to read me so well?

"I lost control," I told him honestly. "And what scares me the most was that I enjoyed it."

I looked at him. " I loved the thought of those men cowering before me, powerless." I took a steady breath. " I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be like-" I stopped.

"Be like what, Alina?" The Darkling asked.

His grey eyes bore into mine.

"Like you." I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth. I saw the hurt in his grey eyes and I hated myself because I put it there. His usual hardness was put back into place and his eyes became empty of emotion.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Alina, but you already are like me," he said with resentment and then left.

I called after him, but he did not return.

"Why did you attack us?" The Darkling said to the prisoners.

There were only five of them. Their hands were bound and they knelt before us on the cold ground. "I will not ask nicely again."

They remained silent.

"Fine," The Darkling said, losing control of his temper. He nodded to one of the guards. The guard stepped forward and began to beat one of the prisoners with his fist. Blood splattered onto the ground, along with a tooth. The prisoners face was now bloody and bruised.

"Nikolai," One of the prisoners blurted out.

The Darkling's head snapped in the direction of the voice. The Prisoner was a boy. He looked young and afraid. His fear reeked of him in waves. "Why?" The Darkling asked.

"He wants the Sun Summoner," The boy said.

"Why?"

The boy shrugged. "There's a reward, a generous sum of money to whoever hands over the Sun Summoner to him."

I looked to the Darkling. His face was emotionless. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"All the West know about the reward," the boy said.

"Thankyou for your corporation," The Darkling said.

The Darkling turned to me. "You can decide what we do with them."

His words surprised me. Was he testing me? Was this payback for what I said to him last night?

I looked at the prisoners faces. They were all young like the boy. If I let them go, there was no telling if they would betray us and give away our location. Or that they would come back and murder us in our sleep. I couldn't take that chance. I was Queen and Queens didn't take chances.

I hated the words I was about to say.

"Execution," I said. I truly was a monster.

"As my Queen wishes," the Darkling said beside me.

The prisoners begged for mercy as they escorted away. There was no room for mercy, not in this life.

Pyres were built and that night the prisoners were tied to them. I didn't want to watch as each pyre was set alight one by one. The prisoners screamed as they erupted into flames. The smell of burnt flesh fell upon the meadow in heaps and the cinders from the fire rose up into the starless night sky. The blood on my hands suddenly felt thicker.

I wanted to be alone and so I walked away from camp and the smell of burnt flesh. I stood amongst a patch of trees, a mile away from camp.

I felt the presence of the Darkling behind me.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," the Darkling said. "People are looking for you, remember?"

"I can handle myself."

He remained silent.

"I didn't mean what I said the other night." My voice was soft.

"Do not bother with lies, Alina," he said.

Why was the truth so hard to admit?

"Okay, fine," I said turning around to face him."You're a monster. You have killed hundreds of people, probably thousands. You have done terrible things and yet here I am. Standing beside you."

He was silent.

I took a step closer towards him. " And what scares me more than anything in this world, is what I feel for you." I took another step closer and another. " I love you, Aleksander. And if that makes me a monster, then I guess I am a monster." I caressed his cheek with my hand. "You don't have to say anything."

He smiled.

I smiled.

Our lips touched lightly.

We were both monsters, ruined by fear and eternity. And as we stood there amongst the bare trees and empty sky we were finally not alone.

* * *

A:N/ I really hope that you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think.


	26. Extinction

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the long update but it's here now, so chapter is both in Nikolai and Alina's POV.

**Extinction **

**Nikolai Pov**

The pieces that were left of the fallen King of Ketterdam had finally been disposed of. The marbles floors were now once again bright and shining and the blood was nowhere to be seen. The city was now in a full panic as the news of the King's death started to spread. The people's need for revenge started to burn brightly in their hearts and I would give it to them.

The sound of Zoya's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I turned to her.

"You just let him go," Zoya said. " Why? We could have taken him."

I laughed. "Don't be a fool, Zoya," I said. "The Darkling is a powerful man, it's going to take more than a handful of squallers and heartrenders to take him down."

It was her turn to laugh. " Don't act like it was because you were afraid of attacking him. It was because of, Alina, wasn't it?" She said." Even after everything you still care for her."

I ignored her. "The King is now dead, and with no successors, I now rule the city. The west is now in my full control but even with its neighbouring allies, I still don't have enough men."

"The Shu Hun?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I need their support."

"The only way for that to happen is to marry that bitch," she said with despise.

"Then I guess I will have to marry her then."

"Why? She tried to kill you." I sensed her frustration." I say kill her and be done with it."

"Arent you nice?"

"You didn't hire me because I'm nice."

"And why did I hire you?"

"Because I'm good at what I do," Zoya said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm going to marry her," I said. " I have to if we want to stand a chance of winning this War."

"Fine," Zoya said. "And After you have married her, what's the plan?"

"Attack." My words were firm and sure. War was about to start.

The next day, Lucya was brought to my chambers and it was the first time in weeks where I finally felt my control start to unravel. She looked a mess. Her raven, black, hair was a disarray and black circles hung heavily underneath her eyes.

I told the guard to leave us.

"Sit," I told her.

She remained standing.

"I won't ask you again."

She moved towards one of the chairs opposite the grand fireplace.

"You're probably wondering why I have brought you here," I said, pouring myself a glass of brandy.

Lucya remained silent.

"We are to me married tonight." I saw her emotionless facade fade and finally caught a hint of sadness behind her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"The only way your father, will give me his men is if I marry you," I said, taking a sip.

She finally looked at me. "Does my father know that we are to be wed?"

"Word has already been sent," I said.

"And after we are married, what will happen to me?

"When I need you, you will be of service to me," I said, downing the rest of my drink." You will play the role of the devoting and concerned wife when needed to."

"So I am to be your slave?" I saw the pain in her eyes.

I Ignored her.

"I will send someone to help you get ready for tonight," I said moving towards the door. "Do not try to escape, you won't get very far."

After tonight, I will finally have what I needed and no one would be able to stop me from reclaiming what was rightfully mine.

**Alina POV**

The journey finally came to an end after weeks of endless traveling. The snow and mountains were long gone and signs of spring were finally beginning to show. My body ached all over from the restless journey and nights of sleeping on the hard ground. I caught sight of eyes peering out of windows and shops as we rode into town. Their eyes taking in the large mass of bodies moving behind us in unison. I saw the fear and anguish in their vague eyes, as we rode past. It was good that they were afraid, scared. They should be. War was coming and death along with it.

An hour later, I found myself in the War room, seated around a long table.

"We should attack now," Mikhail said. "They won't be expecting us."

I looked to the Darkling. He had been silent for most of the meeting and his silence unnerved me. He hadn't spoken to me, not since that night so many days ago. The night, where I confessed my feelings for him. Did he not feel the same way? Such a foolish thought. Love didn't belong in war.

"Mikhail is right," I said. "We should attack now while they least expect it."

The Darkling eyes connected with me. "No."

"What," I said with surprise. I was so sure he would agree. Why not? What was stopping him? "Why not? The longer we wait, the stronger they get and soon they will be the ones attacking us."

"My answer is no," he said, his voice was smooth like glass."We prepare our walls. We train the Grisha for combat and we wait for them to attack us."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his.

"Leave us," he said to the other Grisha in the room. They bowed and then left, leaving the two of us alone.

"Why should we wait?" I asked him." We should attack now."

"My Answer is no, Alina."

I wanted to slap him.

"I don't understand," I said with confusion." We have our army. If we attack now, they won't stand a chance."

"Leave it, Alina," he said." I have made my decision."

"Fine," I said before leaving and slamming the door.

The sky was dark and thick with clouds, as I walked along the bank of the lake. I could hear the Grisha practising their combat skills, only a short distance away. Hear the bang of metal against metal, as they tried to disarm their opponent.

I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me.

I stood still and turned to see the Darkling standing there.

"Don't," I said to him.

"Don't what?" The Darkling replied.

I turned away from him and instead focused on the dark depths of the lake.

"I'm still angry with you," I told him honestly. "I don't understand why you won't have us attack the West now."

"I have made my decision, Alina," he said. "Accept it."

'No," I told him."I won't."

He remained silent.

I turned to him. "I want them to pay for what they have taken from me, from us."

"They will." His words did nothing to ease my temper.

Silence transpired between us for what felt like hours.

I felt darkness begin to surround me.

I looked to him and his hands, and saw darkness rippling out of them. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fight me," the Darkling said.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You're angry, so fight me."His words didn't make any sense.

Before I got a chance to speak again, the darkness covered both of us completely and the Darkling disappeared. He had become one with the dark.

"Aleksander," I said." Stop this."

"I love it when you say my name," I heard him whisper.

I spun to the sound of the voice.

"Fight me."

I summoned the light from within me, felt its surety as it surfaced and turned my hands into golden globes of light. I lashed out with the light in all directions. The darkness coward underneath the touch of the light and soon began to fade. I could feel him behind me, coming closer with every step. I stopped and stood still. He was now only a footstep away and before he could get any closer, I twirled and sent the light soaring in his direction. The darkness disappeared completely and sent the Darkling flying onto his back.

"You've improved since last time," he said getting up from the ground.

I felt myself smile."Thank you."

"You let me win, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Of course."

I smiled again.

He turned his attention to the water. I looked at the sky. There were no stars tonight. The sky was black and empty of any signs of life. I looked back down at my hands that still glowed. I could make them. I could make my very own stars and call them mine. Was this what it felt like to hunger for power? To slowly lose yourself?

I let the light fade and walked towards the Darkling, standing beside the water. For once, the silence was a good thing.

"I am not a good man, Alina. I do not allow myself to feel and I do not love." I turned to him." But you have awoken something within me that won't be silenced. And no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to get you out from under my skin." I felt my heart begin to beat faster in my chest.

I stayed silent. I had never seen him so vulnerable, so exposed. He wasn't the monster I had believed him to be, but a scared boy who was afraid of being alone for eternity

"And the truth is that I don't deserve you, Alina," he said, closing the distance between us.

I placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "That's where you're wrong." My words were soft. "It's my choice, my decision. And I choose you, Aleksander because I love you." My hand cupped his cheek."And no matter what happens, I will continue to love you to whatever end."

"Till the end," he whispered.

Our lips touched and I knew at that moment, I would follow him until the end of the earth, even if it meant my own extinction.

Orange flames lit up the night sky.

People went screaming, as explosion after an explosion hit the palace and shook the earth.

The warning bells rang and rang

I looked at the Darkling.

I read his face clearly.

Game on.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. xx


	27. Vengeance

**Vengeance **

Nikolai's men and Grisha attack from all angles as they descended upon us and the palace. The fires burned bright and the screams grew louder as they echoed off every stone of the city.

Soldiers fought against soldiers

Squallers fought against Squallers

Heartrenders fought against Heartrenders

It was a scene of destruction and absolute chaos, and in a way it was beautiful. The Darkling summoned the _nichevo'ya__. _Monsters of shadows that ripped bodies apart and created rivers of blood that never stopped flowing.

I lashed out with the cut in all directions. I felt blood splatter my face and hands, as bodies fell before me. I was the incarnation of death himself and I would offer no mercy.

I heard someone shout my name.

I turned around, but black, raven wings blocked my view.

Nikolai. Finally.

"Surprised?" he said with a snide smile.

Before I could react, he pulled me into him and had us soaring into the sky and towards the stars.

Moments later, we were in a meadow, only a short distance away from the battle that was taking place. I could hear the Darkling screaming my name.

I broke free of Nikolai's hold. I felt my hands come alive with globes of light. I would light this entire meadow ablaze if I had to.

Nikolai held up his hands in surrender. "I only want to talk."

I laughed. " If you wanted to talk, you should have knocked on the door, not try to bomb us."

"What can I say?" He said, dropping his hands. " I have a flare for the dramatic."

I stayed silent.

"If I wanted you dead, Alina, I wouldn't have brought you here." His words did nothing to reassure me. He could still kill me right now with the sword that was strapped to his waist. He must have sensed my thoughts because he took the sword out of its scabbard and threw it towards me.

"There," he said."Happy now?"

I didn't trust him and I didn't let the light fade.

"You look different," Nikolai said, his voice smooth.

I didn't dare imagine what I looked like to him. My face was stained with blood and I could feel it beginning to stick in place. My hands were the same colour. I must have looked like a monster to him. A monster that haunted your dreams and caused you to doubt what was real.

I wasn't the only one that looked different. The same colour red marked his clothing and hands. I guess we had one thing in common, we were both murderers.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say hello," he said, with a side smile.

"Do you think this is a joke," I said, taking a step closer." People are being slaughter only a short distance away."

"And who is slaughtering them?" He said, his smile dropped.

I ignored him. "Is that why you brought me here?" I said." You think you can say a few words about the Darkling, about how he is a monster, a murderer, and it would cause me to change my mind. Make me want to fight with you." I took another step closer. "How very wrong you are."

"Its true, though." His voice was firm. "And deep down you know he has to be destroyed. He's a monster."

I laughed. "We're all monsters here, Nikolai," I said. "Maybe we should all be destroyed."

I turned away from him.

"You have no idea what you have taken from me." I could taste the anger in my words.

"Please enlighten me."

I looked at him. I wanted to slap the sarcasticness right out of him.

"I was with child," I stopped. I couldn't say it. I couldn't admit the truth of what had happened to me or to my unborn child, now dead and gone, never to see this horrible but yet wonderful world. " My child is gone because of that bastard of a King." The truth finally became too real and terrifying.

I saw the shock on his face.

"I was not a part of the Kings plan," Nikolai said.

"Maybe you weren't but you sided with him from the very beginning." I felt the light burn brightly. My body ached with the hunger to use it."And anyone who sided with him or had any part in his plan will pay."

"Then I am sorry you feel that why," he said. I sensed some hidden meaning behind his words.

I heard the snap of a twig.

The sound of rushing footsteps.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"You didn't really think that I brought you all the way out here for a chat, did you?" I saw his eyes gleam with joy. "No. I needed to distract the Darkling and the battle worked as a perfect distraction."

I backed away from him.

Grisha dressed in colourful robes came out of nowhere and began to circle us, me. There had to be more than twenty of them and there was no way I could take them all on and survive.

"What are you doing?" I said to Nikolai.

He stepped forward. He had never looked more of a stranger to me than he did right now. The need for revenge did that. It wore away pieces and pieces of you at a time until there was nothing left to do but give in, and the person you once were was gone and buried.

My eyes took in the Grisha surrounding me. They carried no weapons but they didn't need them. They themselves were weapons and very dangerous ones indeed.

"what I've learned, Alina." His voice was soaked with the need for vengeance. " Is that the only way to truly hurt the Darkling, to cut him deep into the heart, is to hurt the one thing that matters to him."

He took another step closer and closer until he was right in front of me. The light from my hands stroked his face and made his features dance.

"And that my dear, is you."

"So you're just gonna kill me?"

"No," he said.

"Then what?" I said getting annoyed.

"I have bigger and better plans for you." His words confused me.

He looked to the Grisha and said," I want her unconscious nothing more."

The Grisha began to crowd in.

I looked at Nikolai one last time.

"You were right," he said being truthful. "We are all monster here but some of us are just more humane than other." His black wings went wide and he shot up into the night sky and within a flash he was gone.

My eyes went in all directions, taking each of the Grisha in. All of them were dressed in red and blue robes. Heartrenders and Summoners. I steady by hands, lit with rays of golden sunshine, and prepared myself for what was about to happen.

I would not let them take me.

Some of us would not make it out of this meadow alive.

I would not let them take me

Death was about to come knocking and he was very, very hungry.

**Darkling's POV**

The battle was over. Nikolai's soldiers had finally withdrawn and the first rays of sunlight began to show in the sky. Dead bodies laid in heaps along the city streets, files hovered above them and the smell was becoming unbearable. They would be burned and the stone pavements washed clean of the blood that stained bowl of water before me was stained red. My hands and face were finally clean but the blood would always remain. It would only grow thicker and thicker until the thought of drowning would not even be a mercy.

I heard someone speak behind me, "Moi tsar."

I turned to find one of my Oprichniki standing there. "Did you find her?"

Alina had been missing since the battle and with each passing second that went by my anger only grew.

"We have searched everywhere, Moi tsar. Inside the city and out and have found no trace of the Queen."

I clenched my fists at his words.

"Find her!" I yelled at the guard. "Find the Sun Summoner. Find my Queen. Search all of Ravka if you have to!"

The guard nodded and left

I felt myself lose control, felt my anger finally take over. The table flipped over and the red stained water went flying. Glass laid in a broken pile on the wooden floor.

My breathing came out in ragged breaths.

I would find her.

I would burn the whole world with my fury if I had to.

I would find her.

* * *

Please review. x


	28. Darkness

A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait till this update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Darkness**

**Darkling's POV**

Darkness was a strange and peculiar thing. It was a creature of terror and consumed every living thing in its path. But it was also a friend, a close companion for when you were alone, a place where you could hide your shame. The dark was my friend and together we were unstoppable.

I pulled on the invisible tether, that linked Alina and me. I waited for her to answer, I poured myself another glass of brandy and waited.

I felt her presence behind me but I didn't turn around to meet her stare.

"Where are you?" I simply asked.

"I don't know," she said.

The glass in my hand went flying and smashed against the wall. I felt her jump in fright. I turned around to face her. She always appeared beautiful to me. Her white hair flowed down her shoulders, making her look like a goddess. A goddess of death. My death.

"Where are you?" I asked again. "Nikolai?"

"I told you I don't know where I am." Her face was emotionless." The last thing I remember is being attack by Nikolai's men."

I felt the anger course through my veins and begin to rise up. "If he or any of them has laid a hand upon you, I will see to it that they meet their end."

She moved closer until she was right in front of me, barely an inch away. I felt her hand cup my cheek. "I know," she said, her voice only a whisper. "Be patient."

"I waited centuries for you," I said. " I will not lose you not now. Not to him. Not to anyone."

She smiled. "You won't." Her voice was soft, delicate."I'll see you again soon." I felt her lips touch mine and then she was gone. The connection between us broken.

Nikolai. He had taken her. Taken her from me. I couldn't control the anger burning in me any longer and I lashed out at my surroundings. Chairs laid in broken pieces, tables flipped over and its belongings laid scatter across the floor. Paintings were ripped off the walls and now ruined. once masterpieces now nothing but confetti. I felt blood trickle down my fingers from my knuckles.

A guard must have heard the commotion and came rushing in the door.

"Is everything okay, Moi Tsar?" He asked.

I couldn't control myself. I smiled.

"Everything is going to be just fine," I said. Everything will be okay. Everything will be fine, once I have Nikolai pleading before me. Begging me to offer him mercy. I would offer him nothing. I relished at the thought of taking his life. His very own heart.

**Alina POV**

My body ached. Every muscle burned. I would not succumb to the pain, I would not let it break me. I would not let them break me, not him, especially not by him. They hit and hit until skin became bruised and bloody and sometimes even bones broke. They stopped my heart and then restarted it until I didn't know if I was alive or dead. It had been this way for the past couple of days or maybe it was weeks. I had no idea, time always seemed to stop and stand still, and it was always dark. There was no light, no sun, just an endless sea of darkness. Maybe I was underground or maybe I was dead and this was hell. I had no idea.

I pulled at the shackles that held me in place.

"That won't work," I heard someone say. "They are made of Fabrikator steel. Impenetrable to break through."

I lifted my head and Nikolai stood in front of me, only a few inches away. He held a lantern in his hand, which made his features dance. The only source of light I had seen in days.

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse. My throat felt parched. I needed water.

He ignored my question. "You don't look very good," he said.

I laughed and my throat burned because of it. " That's what happens when you get beaten every day."

"I truly am sorry," he said, his voice apologetic. " But the only way to break the Darkling is to break you."

I spat at his face. "You'll never break me."

He wiped his face with his sleeve. " That's what I thought myself but I have now found a way."

I heard the opening and closing of a door and the sound of footsteps. A short woman carried a metal tray, with a single needle placed upon it. I hated needles.

"What is that?" I asked, eyeing the green coloured liquid.

"That?" Nikolai said."Is a new concoction."

He moved and picked up the needle. "Apparently it does unimaginable things. I heard it picks and picks at your deepest fears and sins until you don't know what's real." he handed it over to the woman. "You have the Shu to thank for its creation."

The woman took hold of the needle and moved towards me.

"Nikolai," I said.

I felt the needle pierce my skin. felt the formula begin to run through my veins.

The woman left.

"Nikolai," I said again but he didn't answer.

"Sweet dreams, my dearest, Alina," he said and then left, taking the light with him.

I would not let this break me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I would face it and win. I had to.

The last thought I had before I went under was of Aleksander.

"That's it, you can do it," I heard a woman say. " One last push and that's it."

"I can't," I heard myself say.

"Yes, you can." I turned my head and saw Aleksander standing beside me, holding my hand. "It's going to be okay," he said.

I looked around at the faces in the room. They were all strangers. Where did they come from? White sheets were stained red. Sweat stuck to my forehead.

"That's it, you're doing it," The woman said. She had grey hair and a face lined with wrinkles.

I heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Its a boy," The woman said, wrapping the baby in a white towel. She handed the baby to Aleksander.

"Did you hear that, Alina?" his voice was of pure happiness. "Its a boy."

I smiled. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I felt this strange feeling rise up in me. It felt like joy, happiness. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Aleksander placed the baby in my arms. The crying stopped. He had the same grey eyes as his father.

"What shall we name him?"

"Aleksander," I said. "That's his name."

I looked at both of them. I let the tears fall and I smiled.

I was happy.

This had to be real, it felt real. I would make it real.

"Tell me this is real," I said, resting against Aleksander. His arms were around me and I had never felt safer

"Of course this is real," Aleksander said.

We were in a meadow, surrounded by wildflowers of various colours. The sun shone brightly in the sky.

"Me, you and our baby," he whispered into my ear. "Together forever."

I leant back against him. "Forever," I repeated.

I stood up and stretched out my arms to the side. Felt the sun and its warmth and the reassurance that came along with it.

"I've never been happier than I am right now," I said honestly. "I have everything I've ever wanted."

Aleksander didn't respond. The silence felt strange.

"Aleksander?" I said turning around to see him but he wasn't there. The meadow was empty. He was gone. "Aleksander?" I shouted.

I swirled back around and was surprised by what I saw.

Nikolai stood in front of me. He was covered in blood.

"Where is he?" I said.

"The Darkling?" Nikolai said. "He's dead, Alina."

I shook my head. "You're a liar," I said angrily. "He was right here."

"Forever the dreamer, aren't you Alina?" He said in a mocking tone. " Did you really think all this was real?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"You're a murderer, Alina." He was closer now. " You don't deserve happiness."

"Shut up!" I yelled even louder this time.

The sky turned dark. The flowers disappeared and were replaced by dead bodies. Genya, Baghara and countless others laid amongst the dead. Their faces were cold, emotionless and their eyes were empty.

"They're all dead because of you," Nikolai said.

I shook my head.

"Admit it, Alina," he said. " Set yourself free. You know what you have to do."

I looked down at my hand and a knife appeared. I looked back at Nikolai confused.

"End it, Alina." He was right in front of me now. I could feel his breath against my skin. " End the pain and suffering. It's the only way to truly be free, to be happy. Isn't that what you want? To be happy?"

I looked Nikolai dead in the eyes. "I do want to be happy," I confessed. I took the knife and repeatedly stabbed Nikolai in the heart. "But I lost that chance a long time ago." His face became another member of the dead.

My eyes shot open. I was back in the dark room or cell. It had all been a dream. I let out a breath of relief. It had all been a dream and nothing more. None of it was real. It was over.

I was still tied against the wall. "It's over," I whispered to myself.

"Do you really think it was over?" A voice said.

My head shot up. "who's there?" I asked the dark.

A man stepped forward. I would recognise them blue eyes anywhere.

"Mal?"

"Have you missed me, Alina?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enoyed and please review.


	29. Come Undone

**Come Undone**

**Alina's POV**

I looked at Mal in shock. He looked the same as I remembered. The same bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform. The Sun Summoners symbol was placed upon it. Forever the soldier.

"You're not real," I said to him. " You're dead. "

He stepped closer. I could almost smell him. "I am very real."

I shook my head. " No," I said with half certainty. " I saw the Volcra carry you away. Heard the screams."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a chance? That maybe I was alive?"

I didn't. Maybe he was real. Maybe he was alive and standing right in front of me.

I remained silent.

"Tell me, Alina," He said, folding his arms. " How long was it until you let the Darkling between your legs?"

I looked at him. He was impossible to read. His face was cold, emotionless, just like ice.

"An hour?"

"Shut up."

"A day?"

"Shut up."

"A week?"

"Stop," I yelled at him. "Please stop."

He was silent. Somehow the silence was even worse.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice cracked. " What do you want from me?"

"Why?" He was right in front of me now. I could feel his breath on my cheek. "I want you to feel the pain I felt when I was ripped apart, piece by piece." His lips moved to my ear. " And when I am finished with you, you will be too broken to fix."

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. " I loved you." My voice was faint.

Mal stepped back. "Your love destroyed me."

When I looked at him again. The clean cut soldier was gone and instead was replaced by a thing of terror. Blood soaked him. Pieces of skin were missing in places and bones were visible. Fingers had been torn off completely. It was still Mal, though. His blue eyes were left untouched.

I looked away to keep myself from being sick.

"Look at me, Alina," he said.

I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"look at me!" He shouted.

I didn't. The shame was too much. I felt it stick to my skin like a glue that was Impossible to rub off.

Mal didn't speak again. I finally gathered the courage to look up and saw that he was gone. A part of me wanted him back, wanted company for when the dark became too much. I was alone for what felt like years. The only noise I heard was my stomach growling every hour. Maybe this was my actual form of torture, being left alone in the dark. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be alone for eternity.

I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up and saw a woman standing in front of me. Her appearance was hard to make out. Was she even real?

"Drink," she said. I felt something cold touch my lips and slide down my throat.

Water.

I couldn't get enough and nearly choked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She was silent.

"Whats your name?"

She didn't answer and soon disappeared.

My head began to feel heavy and my eyes started to close. I didn't want to sleep. I dreaded the thought of what waited for me in my dreams.

**Nikolai's POV**

A part of me wanted to help her. Unchain her and set her free, but there was no room for kindness in this world, especially when so much was at stake.

"Have you come to gloat?" Alina said, her voice weak.

She looked horrible. Blood was stuck to her face and had turned brown after so many days. Her cheeks had sunken in and dark circles hung heavy underneath her eyes. I felt guilty, but this was the only way. It was the only way to get what I wanted.

"Just come to see if you were still whole," I said, burying my guilt deep inside.

She laughed. "So thoughtful of you."

I Ignored her.

"What's the plan?"She said. "Are you going to keep me trapped forever?"

"Why would I share that with you?" I said.

She was silent.

I moved closer towards her and stopped only an inch away. I leant forward. "But know this, when I do kill the Darkling it will be slow, painful and he will beg for death. "My lips moved to her ear. " And when I cut out his heart I will make sure you are there to watch."

She spat. "Bastard."

I smiled and then left, the door banging shut on my way out. I made my way up countless flights of stairs, past serval cells filled with prisoners of all kinds and finally reach the entrance to my bedroom chambers. Zoya was already inside waiting for me. Her raven black hair flowed down her back in waves.

"How is she?" Zoya asked.

I poured myself a glass of kvas. "Just as charming as ever."

"What are we going to do?" Her piercing blue eyes were locked onto mine. "The Darkling could attack any moment. "

I downed my drink. "He will do no such thing while we have Alina."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he loves her." I hated the words but they were true.

I poured myself another drink. "I don't want to talk about Alina anymore," I said, placing the glass down on the table.

Zoya moved closer. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

I closed the distance between us. "I'm done talking." I moved my hand to touch her cheek but she moved her face away.

"We can't," she whispered. "Not again. Not ever."

"Why?"

"You're married."

"She means nothing to me," I said honestly.

Her eyes burned deep into mine and I was transfixed. I pulled her closer and she didn't resist. My lips worked their way down her neck and her breathing became heavy, intense. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, felt her hands in my hair and the soft taste of her lips on mine. Our clothes soon disappeared and we became desperate animals hungry for each other and something more. We were nothing but flesh against flesh, heart against heart and in that moment I lost myself in her completely.

**Alina POV**

My whole body burned with anger at Nikolai's words. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to pay for what he has done to me. I pulled at the restraints that bound me but they didn't loosen. There was no escape, no way out of the endless darkness of hell.

"You will need the key for that," A voice said.

My head shot up. A woman was standing there, dressed in blue. She looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman came closer. "My name is Lucya," she said. "I'm here to help you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think to the Nikolai/Zoya pairing


	30. Alone

**Alone**

**Alina's POV**

Why would you want to help me?" I asked Lucya. " I don't know you. You owe me nothing."

Lucya moved closer. "For the same reason why anyone would put an injured animal out of its misery." I didn't understand her. " Out of kindness? No, but because it's the humane thing to do. "

I looked at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was as black as raven wings and her eyes matched. "Who are you?" I asked again.

"I already told you my name," she replied.

"Yes you did," I told her. " But you didn't tell me exactly who you are."

"My name is Lucya," she said again." And Nikolai is my husband."

She was married to Nikolai. She was the Shu Princess. "Why are you betraying him?"

"I have my reasons."

I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy. Darkness was coming. Darkness was already everywhere. There was no escape from it. I forced my eyes to stay open.

"You should rest and prepare yourself," Lucya said, moving to leave. " I will come back tonight with the key."

"Why?" I asked again. " I don't deserve your help."

"You don't," she said with honesty. "But I know what it's like to be trapped in the dark, alone. I know what it feels like to slowly lose your mind and have the darkness claw away at your sanity until you're nothing but bones held together by pieces of flesh."

In that moment, I felt sorry for her. She didn't wait for me to answer and soon left.

I was alone once more. The dark didn't waste any time and all too soon I felt myself slipping under.

Everything was blurred and out of focus. Aleksander stood with his back to me, only a few short spaces away. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel his skin beneath my fingertips, but he wasn't real. This was another dream. Another form of torment.

"Are you going to say nothing," Aleksander said turning around.

I shook my head. "You're not real. This is a dream."

His face looked confused. "I am real." He moved closer. " I'm coming to find you."

I shook my head again. " I don't believe you."

He kept moving closer.

"Don't come any closer," I told him, stepping back and away from him. " You're here to torture me. To break me."

He didn't stop moving forward.

"Stop," I told him.

"Make me,"

He was standing right in front of me now. His grey eyes bore into mine so deep, that I felt he could see my very own soul. He pulled me into him and kissed me. The kiss was delicate, soft and completely innocent. I felt his hunger lurk beneath the surface. Felt his need and desire for me. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were closed. My hand touched his cheek and he smiled.

"Aleksander," I whispered.

"Yes, Alina." His voice was smooth.

"Is it really you?"

"What do you believe?"

" I don't know what to believe," I told him honestly. " Everything is so dark. So lonely and so cold. I don't know what's real anymore."

He grabbed hold of my other hand and placed it on his chest. "Do I feel real?"

I felt his heart beat beneath his chest. " Yes," I said, my voice soft.

"This is real, Alina," He told me. " What has Nikolai done to you?"

I dropped my hands and moved away from him.

"The usual," I said, running my fingers through my hair. " Torturing me until I break. "

"I'll kill him," Aleksander said with certainty.

My eyes connected with his once more. "Not if I get to him first," I said.

I told Aleksander of Lucya and how she was going to help me escape.

"And you trust her?"Aleksander said.

"No," I answered honestly. " But she's the only option I have."

He stayed silent.

"This is my choice," I told him." I won't wait for you to save me. Not this time."

"You can handle yourself," he said.

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "I'll see you soon."

The connection between us broke and I found myself back in the dark room.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," A voice said.

I looked up. Genya was standing right in front of me. "Genya," I said with disbelief.

She looked like her old beautiful self with long red hair, golden eyes and flawless skin. She wore her red and blue kefta.

"Arent you pleased to see me?" Genya said.

"You're not here," I said to her. "You're dead."

"Because of you," she said with resentment. " I'm dead because of you."

Her words were hard to swallow.

She moved closer "Do you have any idea how it feels to have the life drained out of you?"

I was silent.

"Of course not," Genya said with hatred. " The Darkling won't let anything bad happen to his precious Sun Summoner."

She was right in front of me now. One her fingers began to trail the chains that bound me in place. "However," she said. " The Darkling isn't here to save you this time."

Her golden eyes bore into mine and she leant in closer. I could feel her breath on my cheek. "You cannot escape, Alina. Not this time, not ever." Her hand grabbed hold of my chin. I felt her nails dig into my skin and draw blood. " Even if you manage to leave this place. I will always be there. There is no escape from me. There is no escape from the evil that lurks inside you and there is especially no escape from the dark."

She let go of me and backed away. "All the lives you have stolen will haunt you forever," she said with a devilish smile.

"Get out," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" She said." What was that?"

"Get out," I said louder this time. "Get out of my head."

She stood there with her arms crossed. "There is no escape from me."

"Get out!" I yelled and yelled again until my throat felt raw.

Genya still stood in front of me. "I told you," she said, her voice smooth." There is no getting rid of me."

Neither of us said anything to each other as the hours went by. We were both unmoving and the only company each other had. And in that dark room and in that moment, i finally felt myself begging to shatter as if I was purely made of glass.

**Lucya's POV**

The food in front of me offered me no appetite. My mind could only focus on the Sun Summoner and tonight's plan.

"You need to eat," Nikolai said.

I looked at him. He always played the role of the devoted husband whenever he wanted to and in return I would play the role of the concerned wife. This was the way it was between us. A mere show of pretense. There was no real love, no real concern or devotion.

I picked at the food on my plate.

There was a knock at the door and Zoya entered. I saw the way his face brighten at the sight of her presence. I knew what they did together when they were alone. I was not a fool. I knew love when I saw it.

Zoya whispered something into Nikolai's ear and then left.

Dinner was soon finished and the plates were cleared away.

"I need to go," Nikolai said. " I have business to deal with."

"Stay," I insisted.

He looked at me with confusion. I have never asked him to stay before, no wonder he looked confused.

"Just for a drink," I added. "Then you can leave."

He was silent for a moment." One drink," he said sitting back down.

I walked over to the silver tray, decorated with assortments of brown coloured liquids. I poured two glasses of Kvas and before returning to the table, I reached into the pocket of my kefta and pulled a small bottle of liquid out. The liquid resembled the colour of mud and was used mostly for when you couldn't sleep and your dreams haunted you. I poured the liquid into Nikolai's glass and quickly placed the bottle back into my pocket.

I handed the glass to Nikolai. He looked at the glass and then took a sip.

"Why the drink?" He said with curiosity. " You never wanted me to stay before."

I took a sip of my own drink. " Maybe I want your company."

"Why?"

I looked at him "Maybe I'm lonely."

He remained silent.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

I saw the shock appear on his face. Did he actually think I was that stupid?

"Or is she just another distraction?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Please, spare me the lies," I said. " I see the way you look at her, Zoya."

He downed the rest of his drink. "I'm not going to discuss this with you."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

He fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

"Are you okay?" I said with fake concern.

He undid his collar and revealed the key to me. It hanged on a long silver chain. Soon it would be mine.

His eyes began to look heavy and all too soon his head dropped to the table and he was fast asleep. I placed my drink down and moved towards him. I wrapped my hand around the chain and pulled, it came undone easily. I looked at Nikolai. He looked peaceful and at ease. I trailed my hand over his dark wings. They were soft, smooth and all too familiar.

"Goodbye," I whispered to him and then left.

I told the guards outside that Nikolai was fast asleep and that he shouldn't be disturbed. I made my way quickly down the flights of stairs and towards the Sun Summoner. The light soon faded and the path began hard to follow. I felt the ground become uneven and the cold soon began to set in. The guards soon came into view and as I approached they stood straighter. I held my hand up and my fingers formed into a fist and within seconds, the guards collapsed and fell to the ground, asleep.

I opened the metal door and walked through. The room was made of stone and it smelled of sweat and blood.

The Sun Summoner looked up and stared at me. I saw the fear and anger in her eyes.

I held up the key. " It's time."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please let me hear your feedback. Thanks for all the awesome review for the last chapter. x


	31. Foreign

**Foreign **

My body burned with anticipation, the idea of finally being free. Free from this dark room and the dead that never wanted to rest. I heard the key turn in the locks and the chains clattered to the ground.

Lucya stepped back. "We have to move quickly," her voice echoed off the stone walls. " We don't have much time."

I tried to move forward but my feet failed me and I fell to my knees. Lucya moved to help me.

"Don't," I told her and she stopped in her tracks. "I can do this myself."

I balanced myself against the wall and made myself stand up. My legs felt shaky but I made myself move, small steps at a time.

"We need to get out of the Palace quickly," Lucya repeated.

I looked at her. I saw the sweat on her forehead, the fear in her dark eyes. She was risking her life to save me and I hadn't even thanked her.

"I'm not leaving," I said through gritted teeth. " I can't, not yet. Nikolai needs to pay."

"You can barely stand," she said. I could hear her irritation in her words."If you go to him, you won't make it out alive."

She was right but my stubbornness got the better of me. " Everyone has to die at some point."

She threw her hands up in frustration." I've not just risked my own life for you, just so you can get yourself killed. "

"Nikolai needs to pay," I repeated again.

"He will," Lucya said. "Just not today."

Her words were true. I should leave with her while my body could still stand.

I took a step forward. " Lead the way. "

Lucya grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along with her. My legs started moving of their own accord as they tried to match her strides. We ran up flights of stairs. My breath was already coming out in gasps and I felt like falling but I wouldn't stop, not when freedom was so close.

An alarm sounded.

We stopped moving.

"Whats that sound?" I asked between haggard breaths

"They know," she said, peering around the corner looking for guards. " The palace will now be on lockdown."

I felt my hope beginning to fade. What was the point in hope in a world so cruel? We both would be caught and killed and if there was any kindness left in this world, it would be quick.

"What do we do?"

"We run for it," Lucya said." And pray to the saints we don't get caught."

There are no saints, but I didn't say that to her. Not when it was her only comfort.

I nodded.

I heard the shouting of orders being exchanged between guards close by.

We started running again, down several corridors and stairs. The beauty of the Kerch Palace was undeniable. The marble floors, the grand paintings on every wall, glass windows that sparkled and showed the True Sea below. We stopped dead in our tracks. Two guards faced us with guns pointed between the both of us.

One of the guards spoke something in Kerch into his radio.

"Hands behind your head," The other guard said. " Or I'll shoot."

"I am your Queen," Lucya spoke with ferocity. " And I'll do no such thing."

" You are no longer our Queen," the guard said, tightening his hand on the trigger. " You're now a criminal."

Lucya laughed. "I've been called worse."

Lucya raised her hands and the look of fear crossed the guards faces. They knew she was Grisha. A Heartrender. With a flick of Lucya wrist, the necks of the guards snapped and they fell to the marble floor. Lucya picked up both the guards guns and passed one to me.

"You know how to shoot?" she said looking at me.

"Yes."

"Good," Lucya said. "In any minute, this hallway is going to be swarming with guards and maybe even Nikolai. We need to move quickly. "

I kept up her paced. I felt the weight of the gun in my hand, the feeling of it brought reassurance. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps close behind us, the sound of the alarm ringing and my heart pounding like a hammer.

We came to a dead end. There was nowhere to run or hide and I couldn't risk summoning my power without collapsing. Guards came rushing in and with them, my hope finally faded. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end.

"Put down your weapons," The captain of the guards said, looking perfect in his green and gold uniform. "You have nowhere to run."

I looked at Lucya. Her face was perfectly calm, I saw no evidence of fear or worry. She was a statue of perfect tranquilness.

I saw her finger tighten on the trigger. She spun around and fired at the large glass window. The window smashed and the glass fell to the floor. She grabbed hold of my hand and then started running. The sound of bullets firing behind us was the only thing we could hear. They missed us by inches and my relief was impossible to miss. We ran for the open window with the speed of lightning and then we jumped into the bottomless sea. I shot up and gasped for air. My vision was blurry and my head spun.

I shot up and gasped for air. My vision was blurry and my head spun.

"Good, you're awake," I heard Lucya say.

I rubbed at my eyes and my vision finally started to become clear. We were on a shore, only a few miles from the palace.

"We need to move quickly," Lucya said.

I made myself stand. My body ached from running and my legs shook like the wind. I looked at Lucya. Her clothes were wet and so was her raven black hair. I looked down at what remained of my ruin Kefta. I didn't look like a Queen. I didn't look dangerous or powerful. I looked like a scared girl, who had just received a beaten from her father for doing something foolish.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I had gathered my balance.

"Into the worst of Ketterdam,"she said, her voice smooth. " The Barrel."

"We should be getting out of the city not running into the middle of it," I told her.

"With what ship?" She argued back. " With what supplies?

"We could steal a ship?"

"Do you know how to sail?" She fired back. "We need help and I know exactly where to find it."

I hated it when she was right.

Lucya didn't wait for my reply before she started walking towards the city and its brightly coloured houses. I swallowed my stubbornness and followed her. After all, I was a stranger in a foreign land.

The sun had begun to set when we entered the district of Ketterdam known as the Barrel. The streets were still busy with tourists when we arrived. They wandered in and out of pubs and brothels and gambling dens with their eyes hazy and pockets empty. The buildings of the Barrel were different from anywhere else in Ketterdam, bigger, wider and painted in loud colours to attract the attention of passersby and take their money.

"You don't enter the Barrel of your own free will," Lucya whispered to me as we walked past several brothels . And you certainly do not stay."

The dark had finally started to set in when we reached our destination, a three storey house, that leant on a weird angle and with a single blow looked like it would collapse.

Lucya knocked on the door.

No one answered

She knocked again.

I heard the sounds of bolts and chains being undone from behind the door. The door opened and revealed a young man, with dark hair. He couldn't have been much older than me but yet his eyes showed that he had lived for years.

"I'm not buying anything," he said, his accent Shu.

"No, you would much rather steal it," Lucya said.

The man looked at her. I could the glimpse of surprise in his eyes. Did they know each other? Were they friends? Old lovers? Enemies?

"It's been a long time, Lucya," he said.

"Not long enough, Demyan," Lucya said. " But desperate times call for desperate measures and I'm in need of your help."

"What kind of help?" He asked with curiosity.

Lucya nodded her head towards me. Demyan looked at me, his eyes scrolled up and down my body. Did he see the stag collar? The sea whip scales? Did he know who I was?

"I don't believe in saints," he said with disbelief.

"Good," I said, finally finding my voice. "Because I'm not one."

I caught the shape of a side smile on his face.

He opened the door fully. " Come in at your own risk."

Lucya took the lead and I soon fell into step behind her, dreading the thought of what laid beyond the door.

"You're a long way from home, Sun Summoner," Demyan whispered in my ear as I walked past. The door slammed shut behind me. There was no way out now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but **i** hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. **


	32. Family

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Family**

The house was cold. From the moment I entered I felt goosebumps appear on my arms and my breath could be seen like smoke rising from a chimney. This was not a place fit for a queen or a Sun Summoner, It was a place for convicts of the Barrel, who had no home and no family. Demyan soon took the lead and led us up the stairs and into a small, cramped office. There was a brown wooden desk situated in the middle of the room and a leather chair. The best thing about the room was the single window and the view that could be seen through it. Past the peaked rooftops and the glowing lights of the city, the blue harbour could be seen. I bet it looked beautiful in the daylight.

Demyan took a seat in the leather chair and placed his legs upon the desk.

"Talk," Demyan said. His arms crossed.

Lucya moved closer into the room. "We need your help."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"We need help getting out of, Ketterdam immediately," lucya said ,straight to the point. "We need a ship and supplies and a crew."

"And you thought that you could turn to me for help?"

Lucya's brows knitted together. It was the first time I had seen her calm statuesque falter. "Yes."

"I wish I could be of service," Deyman said, nothing in his voice sounded apologetic. "But I'm busy."

"With what?" Lucya said irritated. "Scheming this little gang of yours to the top of the Barrels foodchain?"

"In a matter of fact yes." Demyan stood up. "Now leave."

"You're despicable," Lucya spat.

Demyan smiled. "That never stopped you before."

Lucya cheeks went bright red.

"Name your price," I said. They were the first words I had spoken since entering this house.

They both looked at me.

"What makes you think you've got anything I want?" Deyman said turning his full attention to me.

"Money?" I said moving closer, the floorboards creaking underneath my feet. "Power?"

"I'm listening"

"I can get you money."

"And the power part?"

"With money comes power," I said, my voice firm and convincing. "Especially here in Ketterdam. In the Barrel."

"How much?"

"How much to do you want?"

"10 million Kurge," he said with a slight smile. "With interest. "

My face dropped. "10 million?"

"Take it or leave it?"

Lucya's stern eyes connected with mine but I ignored her. "Deal."

"Deal," Demyan repeated. We shook.

"What's the plan?" Lucya asked.

"I'll need a day to figure a few things out," Demyan said walking back towards his desk. "The house is yours, however, I do warn you to stay out of my crew's way. They have this habit of solving issues with violence."

I took his words literally.

My room was on the third floor. A tiny piece of space barely big enough for a cot and draws. A broken mirror hung on the wall but I ignored it, I didn't want to see myself. I didn't want to see the broken girl I had become. I didn't want to see the results of Nikolai's torture. I left the mirror behind and laid down on the cot. Sleep did not come easy and when it did, my dreams were filled with the dead.

I awoke early the next morning to the sound of my stomach rumbling. I made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen. My senses came alive with the smell of food cooking and when I entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to me.

A girl with short red hair came up to me and gave me the once over. "I don't see what the fuss is about," she said, her voice was delicate compared to her sharp boyish features. "Looks very plain to me."

Plain? Apparently I was plain and ordinary to these people. There were days when I had wished to be 'normal' now I couldn't think of anything worse. I was the Sun Summoner, not a piece of cattle ready to inspected for slaughter.

"She still better looking than you, Cinder," A boy with blonde hair and tanned skin chipped in.

Cinder turned her attention to the boy. "Oh please, Matfey. Don't kiss her ass," she said. "I'm sure she gets enough of that from the Darkling."

I lost it." What did you say?"

"She speaks," Cinder said sarcastically.

"I do more than speak," I said with anger, my fists clenched.

Cinder laughed. Before I could speak again, she had me pushed up against the kitchen wall with a knife to my throat. "Let's get one thing straight," she said, pressing down harder on the knife. "I could gut you right now, spew your inside across the tile floor but I won't. You're no longer in Ravka. You're in the Barrell and there are no rules, no one is off limits." She trailed the knife along the curve of my jaw. "Not even the precious Sun Summoner."

"Cinder," A male voice shouted. " Play nice."

Cinder removed the knife and backed away. "Mikhail," she said, turning around with a wide smile on her face." You take the fun out of everything."

Mikhail was tall, bald and covered in tattoos. He was frightening and most people in the room knew it. He was Demyan's second in command and now I knew why. "She's not for you to play with for amusement."

"Then what is she good for?" Cinder barked back. "Why is she even here?"

Matfey laughed.

"That is Demyan business," Mikhail said."Now get out."

Cinder huffed and then left with a sarcastic grin on her face, Matfey following her footsteps.

I rubbed the sore part of my throat. "Thank you," I said to him. My throat felt dry.

"Don't thank me," Mikhail said." You're Demyan investment."

I remained silent.

"You're not what I expected," Mikhail said.

His words took me by surprise. "What did you expect?"

"A warrior," he said, his brown eyes trailing down my body. " Not a scared girl who can't even defend herself from a knife."

His words stung but they were true. I was lost and broken, and nothing seemed to be able to fix me. No matter how hard I tried to put the pieces of myself back together, there was always a piece missing, a fragment of something lost and unfindable and out of my reach. I was a sheep In a den full of tigers with very sharp teeth.

I didn't wait for Mikhail to continue before leaving the kitchen, my appetite suddenly vanished.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, watching the ships sail in and out of the harbour from the window. I hadn't seen Lucya all day and my curiosity was beginning to run wild. Maybe she had changed her mind and went back to Nikolai, begging for his forgiveness. Or maybe she had left without me, stole away on one of the merchant ships in the middle of the night.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned and saw Lucya standing there, holding garments in her hands.

"You look like shit," Lucya said, moving further into the room."Have you not even bathed?"

I let out a sigh of releif.

She looked beautiful, even in this mess of a house she still looked like beautiful. Her black hair had been braided and she was dressed in leather, the fabric clung to her curves perfectly.

She placed the garments down on the end of my cot. "Go bathe," she said. "You stink."

I left the room, taking the pieces of clothing Lucya had brought with me.

I found the bathroom easily enough. Another room that was too small, damp and ruined. I showered quickly, the water was cold and burned against my skin like ice. I then sorted through the clothes Lucya had given me. Leather trousers, a loose-fitting black shirt and a leather jacket. I got dressed and then left the room, still ignoring the mirror.

Lucya was waiting on my cot when I returned. Her eyes swiftly glazed over me. " Better," she said. "You don't look so... dead."

I nodded.

"What happened between you and Demyan?" I asked curiously.

"I don't care to repeat the past," she said, her voice was firm. "It should stay where it belongs."

I didn't want to press her for answers. It was her past and her choice to tell me or not.

"What did Nikolai do to you?" I sensed heartache in her words. I didn't want her pity.

"Tortured me ," I answered honestly.

She didn't ask any more questions. Maybe she could sense my hesitation to talk about it in my words or maybe she had received her own form of torture from the hands of Nikolai. A silence crept up and settled down between us. Neither of us spoke again. It was a comfort to just have her presence nearby, someone I could call a friend, an ally. There were no needs for words or the past.

I was just starting to drift off into sleep when loud noises from downstairs jolted me awake. Screams echoed up the stairs, high pitched animals screams that warned me to stay away. I twisted to the open window, nothing but clear skies and darkness greeted me.

More screams.

I vaulted from bed, yanked the door open and hurried downstairs, towards the danger.

I followed the screams to the living room and was greeted by the sight of two men fighting each other. Their weapons were out and blood already smothered their hands and clothing. Others stood around them, forming a circle. They cheered and booed and waved money around like it was nothing.

Lucya was standing in a far corner, away from the fighting. I went to her and said,"What's going on?"

"Entertainment," she replied. Her eyes never left the fight. She was hooked like a fish on the end of a fishing line.

"They kill each other for entertainment?" I almost had to shout over the loud screams and cheers. "They don't kill each other," Lucya said, finally turning her eyes to me. "Just maim."

"They don't kill each other," Lucya said, finally turning her eyes to me. "Just maim."

One of the men fighting, fell to his knees in pain, clutching his arm to his chest. The small crowd had turned silent and all their eyes were now plastered on the man towering over him. He was covered in blood, his brown hair was stuck to his head with sweat, and he held the other man's hand in his hand like a trophy.

It was brutal, It was sickening and it was thrilling.

The crowd began to pass money back and forth between each other. Some were happy others were pissed and angry and all too soon another fight broke out between the crowd. The man bleeding on the floor forgotten about.

"Enough," Demyan yelled entering the room. He wore a long red coat and his dark hair hung down to his shoulders. A sword was visible beneath his coat.

The crowd turned silent. The fighting was over.

Demyan eyed the man bleeding on the floor. He whispered something to Mikail next to him and the bleeding man was carried out of the room. A trail of blood left in his wake.

"This has got to stop," Demyan said to his crew. "No more entertainment. No more maiming."

"Why should it?" Cinder said emerging from within the crowd. " It's fun."

Demyan Laughed. " Are you questioning my orders?"

Cinder face dropped. She was scared. " No."

"Let's get one thing straight," Demyan said, his voice firm, deadly. "There will be no more maiming. No more bets. No more fights."

The crowd moaned with disappointment.

"Shouldn't we vote on it?" The man covered in blood said. He had dropped the hand. It now laid twitching in a puddle of blood.

"Do you know why we are at the bottom of the pecking order in the Barrel, Boris?" Demyan said moving closer.

Boris shook his head.

"It because we don't know control." Demyan voice seemed to echo around the room. All eyes were on him. " It's because we don't know rules. We are to wild."

"You use to say that being wild was our advantage," A girl named Carly spoke up. Her blond hair was dirty and her clothes consisted of holes.

"That was when we were street rats." Demyan eyed her. "Now we need to become wolves."

"We need to become what the people in the Barrel fear. Why they are scared to walk the streets at night." I saw the gleam In Demyan's golden eyes. This was his dream, not for himself but also for his crew."We will become the shadows that lurk the streets. We will take what we want when we want it and we will not be questioned."

The crowd erupted into cheers. They wanted this too. I saw the hunger in their eyes but also the pain. The pain that comes from surviving in the Barrel.

They were all murderers, liars and thieves but together they were a family. And nothing was stronger than the bond of family.

"You've had your day," Lucya said, her hands on the desk. " Whats the plan?"

"Thanks for barging in without knocking," Demyan said, standing up." Whatever happened to your sweet manners?"

She ignored his attempts at baiting her. "What's the plan?" She repeated again.

"The city is on lockdown," Deyman said, his eyes connected with mine."All the ships that leave the harbour are searched for any sign of the Sun Summoner."

I remained silent.

"I will not speak any more of it here." Demyan returned to his desk. "You don't know who might be listening."

"You don't trust your own gang," I asked.

"I don't trust anyone, sweetheart."

"When do we leave?" Lucya said.

"At nightfall."

My heart fluttered with nerves and excitement. After tonight, I would be free of this wretched city and its King.


	33. Until The End

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait for this update. This chapter is quite short but **i** plan to update quite quickly in the next few days. **

**Until The End **

"You want us to risk our lives for her," Boris said, pointing at me. "Don't be stupid, Demyan."

Nightfall was still a few hours away. Time seemed to be ticking away slowly, which only made my nerves grow and the thought of being of captured more prominent in my mind.

"Don't question my decisions, Boris," Demyan said. "I can always find someone else to take your place and your share."

Boris went quiet. I saw the greed in his small blue eyes. He wanted the money just like they all did. Greed was a powerful tool, it bowed to no one.

"Nikolai has an army of Soldiers and Grisha," Cinder spoke up." What do we have?"

"We have the Sun Summoner," Demyan said. All eyes in the room turned to me. I felt naked, like a piece of art being judged for a grand prize.

"Great," Cinder said. "We're screwed."

My fingers clenched. She had no idea of the things I had done, the people I had murder. No idea about how close I was from falling off the edge of self-control.

"I wouldn't have asked anyone of you if I didn't think you were capable," Demyan said rising from his chair. "You're the most brutal, cunning and clever thieves I know. We can do this."

I saw a few of their faces blush red. They loved the admiration, the praise. They craved it like a plant craves the wramth of sunglight.

"What's the plan?" Matfey asked breaking the silent.

"There's a ship, The Yellow Rose." Demyan crossed his arms. " We leave for it at nightfall."

"And if we get caught?"

"We go out fighting."

Fear was written across their faces. The fear of death. The fear of getting captured. The fear of not living upto Demyan expectations.

"Until the end," Demyan said.

" Until the end," they repeated back.

It was their word for good luck.

"Do you trust them?" Aleksander said.

It was the first time I had actually seen him in days, even though he wasn't actully here infront of me. It still felt real, his presence still felt real to me. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to forgot about the horrors of the past week and lose myself in him. I wanted to trace every curve of his face, to feel his skin underneath my finger tips, to feel his mouth on mine, heavy and toxic.

I returned my attention to his question. Did I trust them? They were all murderers and thevies, they could slice my throat in an instant if it suited them.

"I don't have a choice," I answered him honsetly.

He was silent. I moved closer towards him. "They are my only hope of finding my way back to Ravka." His eyes were intense as they bore into mine." Back to you."

"I know," he said closing the distance between us. I felt his hand snake around my waist as he pulled me into him. I let my hands wander up his chest and circle around his neck. The ache for him was undeniable. I felt my body tingle with anticipation. His lips finally met mine and my whole body was over come with desire. The kiss was slow and tender but underneath the surface, I felt his hunger, it was the same as my own. When his lips removed from mine I sighed.

His lips grazed my ear. "You have no idea the things im going to do to you when you return to me." His words sent shivers down my spine. My cheeks burned red.

"I will be waiting for you on the Fold," he said and then the connection bettween us shattered.

I was alone in my tiny room once more. The need of him still burning inside me.

"Are you ready?" Lucya asked coming into my room. She looked like she was ready for war. Knives were strapped to her sides, blades that looked like starlight but yet could gut you within seconds as you stood there blinded. Nightfall had finally fallen over Ketterdam. It was time to leave this cramped house and the Barrel behind and journey home.

Was I ready? I looked down at my own weapons. A dagger with a ruby handle, that looked too much like blood and a revolver as hard and cold as stone.

It was time to put on a show.

I pulled on the leather coat lying on the end of the bed, strapped my weapons to my side and then turned to Luyca. " Ready."

Demyan and the rest of the crew were already waiting impaitenly when we finally made it down stairs.

"Finally," Cinder said finishing sharpening her knives.

"Are we all ready?" Demyan asked.

We all nodded.

"We move quick and queitly,"Demyan said, giving us the once over." And if things go bad we pray for a swift death."

The thought of death no longer fazed me. Death to me, was now a close companion, a friend, after the torture I had recieved.

"Lets go," Demyan said leading the way out.

"Try to keep up, Sun Summoner," Cinder smirked.

I ignored her.

We made our way out into the dark of the Barrel and towards death. Towards home.


	34. Starlight

**A/N: Really sorry for the long wait for this update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Starlight**

The night was still and cold as we made our way towards the harbor. The closer we go to the harbor, the more my nerves seemed to grow. What if we were walking into a trap? What if there was no ship and Demyan was handing me over to Nikolai? Would he do such a thing? After all, he was known for being a liar. The Barrel seemed quite tonight The usual loudness of money being lost, fights breaking out and the sounds of men being pleasured was rather distant tonight. I looked to Demyan, who took the lead. I saw the way his hands lingered by his revolvers at his side. Did he expect trouble? Of course, he did. He lived in the Barrel, trouble seemed to lurk around every corner.

The harbor finally came into focus. We moved quicker, our strides becoming longer. I could finally see the docks, loaded full of merchant ships ready for voyages across the True Sea. I saw the ship, the Yellow Rose. Its name painted on its side in bold golden letters. The Kerch flag blew in the light sea breeze. We would keep a minimal crew, all full of former sailors who had made their way into Demyan's gang through some misfortune. I let out a sigh of relief. We had made it. After days of fear and apprehension, I finally felt my nerves ease. I looked to Lucya, standing next to Demyan. Sensing my eyes on her, she turned around and her eyes met mine. I caught the slightest hint of a smile. We were finally going home. The sound of gunfire pulled me from my thoughts. It was raining bullets from the sky. Our instincts kicked in and we ran for cover behind a pile of crates located near the docks.

"What now?" Lucya asked Demyan.

I peeked out of one of the side of the crates. Men with zemeni-made weapons decorated the rooftops of the closest houses to the harbor

"We fight," Demyan said with little hope.

"Don't be stupid," Lucya said. " We're outnumbered and outgunned."

Demyan's eyes lingered on me before returning his attention to Lucya. " More the challenge, more the fun."

"This isn't a game," Lucya said with annoyance.

Demyan took out his revolvers hidden beneath his coat. "We head for the ship and once we're on board they won't be able to stop it." Before anyone could stop him, he lunged out from safety and fired upon the attackers.

Cinder swore and then followed him, along with Matfey and then Boris.

Lucya took out her own weapons. The metal of her guns gleamed underneath the starlight. "If we make it through this, I'm going to kill him myself," she said to me before jumping out into the chaos.

I pulled out my own revolver. The weight of it felt heavy in my hand. My finger curled around the trigger. I didn't think, I leaped out from the safety of the crates and fired. A bullet grazed my cheek as it flew passed and landed in one of the barrels in front of me. I pounded down the docks, towards the Yellow Rose, dodging every now and then the bullets that landed only a few inches in front of me. There at the end of the docks, the Yellow Rose sat pain tell waiting to be boarded. There were no lanterns lit aboard it and the crew was nowhere to be seen. Where was everyone? Suddenly the sound of bullets being fired stop and the night was still once more. I heard someone scream my name. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that haunted my dreams.

Nikolai.

I turned around and there he was standing at the opposite end of the docks with red robes surrounding him. His dark wings matched the night sky.

"you have nowhere to run to, Alina." His voice sent shivers down my spine." Not this time."

I stayed silent.

"There is no escape," Nikolai said." There is no escape from me."

Nikolai whispered something to the Heartrender standing next to him. The man disappeared and then reemerged moments later with Demyan and his gang in toll. They were all bloody and bruised but Lucya was not with them, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hand yourself over and their deaths will be merciful," he said, his voice smooth.

Liar.

I stared down at the weapon still in my hand.

"Drop it," Nikolai ordered.

I dropped the gun. I didn't need it. It was a weight I didn't need nor care for. My real power ran through my veins, was buried deep in my bones and soul. My hands clenched at my sides and I felt the light rise up inside of me.

A gunshot pierced the silence.

The heartrender next to Nikolai dropped dead. Blood rushing from the wound in his head. The look of panic crossed Nikolai's face. I relished in seeing him shocked and worried.

Lucya emerged from the darkness. "You do love grand displays, don't you husband?" Lucya said with a coy smile on her lips. " I do hope I'm not interrupting something important."

The hatred on Nikolai's face was impossible not to miss.

"kill her," Nikolai said with simplicity.

The red robes advanced on Lucya. I didn't hesitate, I lashed out with the cut and heartrenders closest to Lucya collapsed to pieces on the ground.I raced down the docks towards Demyan. One of the attackers advanced on me and the air suddenly became thin and hard to breathe. I blinded her with the light before she could fully choke me to death and sent her flying backward. Another Heartrender came running at me but I used the cut and he fell in half.

Nikolai was nowhere to be seen.

"Run for the ship and once boarded leave immediately," I told Demyan when I was close. " Do not wait for us."

Demyan nodded. " It's nice to finally meet you Sun Summoner. "

Demyan took off sprinting.

"Maybe you're not so pathetic after all," Cinder said before following Demyan.

I searched through the chaos for Lucya. I found her on her knees and being circled by red robes in every direction. My hands lit up like burning candles as I focused the light towards the Heartrenders. The light was a blade of fire as it went soaring to the heartrenders closest to Lucya. They fell to the ground in pieces, The pieces of their bodies forming weird shapes on the wooden docks. My surprise attack allowed Lucya just enough time to rise to her feet and snap the necks of the last remaining heartrenders near her.

"Enough," Nikolai yelled from the sky.

I looked up. His dark wings fluttering in the sea breeze as they bore him a flight. He looked like a fallen angel come to rain down hell upon us. More Heartrenders descended upon the harbor, their arms out, ready and waiting to be given the order to attack. I felt my hope of escaping deflate.

Nikolai's landing shook the whole harbor with force. Before I could figure out our next move, Nikolai picked up one of the fallen guns and shot Lucya in the chest.

I screamed.

Nikolai smiled.

Lucya collapsed to the wooden planks beneath us.

Anger coursed through me. I felt my whole body burn with hatred and vengeance. I pulled at the power of the stag's collar around my neck, the Sea whips scales along my wrist until the light exploded out of me like flames. I grasped at every inch of power that I could, so much that I could suffocate and drowned in it but yet at the same time still crave for more. I became pure starlight, pure energy. I could devour the stars and create new ones, in my image in their place.

I let go and rained down my own fire onto the harbor, onto Nikolai and his Grisha. Everything became white.

Everything became white.

I heard people screaming.

I heard people dying.

I smiled.

I woke up hours later in a shady cabin. I felt the rocking of the ship beneath me, the slap of water against the hull. I sat upright and rubbed my eyes to make the gray clouds disappear. I was in a ship's cabin, laid on a small cot. I threw my legs over the side of the cot and stood up. I ignored the wave of nausea that rolled through me and made my way outside. The weather outside was harsh and wild. Rain hammered down upon the crew and the wind howled as it hit the sides of the ship with cruel waves .

I spotted Demyan standing at the prow of the ship. His back was to me and his hair was drenched from the rain.

I made my way towards him. When I was closer, I noticed that his skin had started to turn pale white and blue from the cold.

"What happened?"I asked when I was next to him.

"You destroyed the harbor," Demyan said, never taking his eyes of the sea. "Everything, Everyone turned to dust. "

His words didn't shock me. I felt powerful and strong and for the first time in weeks, I felt alive. I didn't care about the casualties.

"Nikolai?" I asked him. I had to know.

"Escaped," Demyan said, his voice small against the crushing of the waves. "He flew away."

I knew it. Of course, he would have escaped. Nothing can be easy anymore. I'll cut off his wings the next time I see him, they will make a good trophy of my victory.

"Lucya?" My voice wavered. I didn't want to speak the words. " Did she make it?"

He finally turned towards me. His eyes were glassy and cold. "No."

I had to grip the rail to keep myself under control. I took a steady breath. I shouldn't have asked for the truth. I should have kept the pretense that maybe she was still alive and fighting but no, I asked for the truth and I got it. Another sort of pain that I will bury deep inside and try to ignore.

"What do we do now?" Demyan asked.

I looked out at the sea. " We head for the Fold," I told him. " I have someone waiting for me."

He nodded and then returned to staring out at the never ending ocean space.

It took us another four days to reach the Fold and even then we had to wait for Aleksander to send Grisha to help us with the crossing. The venture through the Fold went smoothly. The Volcra didn't attack. They knew to be afraid of my light. They knew to be afraid of me, We were led to the outskirts of the town Kribrisk, where Aleksander had set up his own regiment. Tents were lined up in rows and soldiers practiced with their weapons. I felt their stares as I made my way through camp. I didn't look in their direction, I held my head high and continued to follow the steps of the Grisha leading us to Aleksander's tent. We were led to a large tent situated away from the others, the darklings symbol blew in the breeze high above it. We were ushered inside. My eyes frantically sought out Aleksander. Amongst the other Grisha in the room, I found him lounging on one of the dais. He sat up straighter when he noticed me enter. I wanted to run to him, kiss him, touch him to make sure he was real but this was not the place for such displays of affections.

"You must be Demyan," Aleksander said, his voice smooth and domineering. "Thank you for returning my Sun Summoner to me."

Demyan moved forward. " I want my money."

"Money?" Aleksander said confused.

"I was promised 13 million Kurge to return her to you."

Aleksander looked at me.

I nodded.

"Very well," Aleksander said resuming his black expression. " You will have your money. For now, rest."

"I will find you later," I told Demyan.

A guard lead Demyana and his crew out of the tent.

"Leave us," Aleksander said to the rest of the people in the room.

Soon everyone left and it was just the two of us. Aleksander stood up from his throne and made his way towards me. He stopped in his tracks just a few inches away from me. I closed the distance between us with a single heartbeat. He pulled me against him and within seconds his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I felt his tongue collide with mine, I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more, I wanted him right here and now on the fur rug beneath our feet.

He pulled away from me.

I whined

"You offered them money," he said leveling himself.

" I didn't think it would be an issue," I told him honestly.

"You never do." His words stung.

"Excuse me?" I said with annoyance. "What is that suppose to mean."

"You allowed yourself to get capture." His voice was harsh. "You made deals with thieves and murderers."

His words made me angry. "You have no idea the horrors I've had to face in the past few weeks."I said, my voice raised." No idea the things I've had to do to get back to you."

"Then tell me." His voice shook the walls of the tent.

I couldn't even if I wanted to. He wouldn't understand and even if he did, he would treat me differently.

He took my silence as his answer.

"I have business to attend do," Aleksander said before leaving. "We'll talk later."

If my heart was glass it would shatter.

I found Demyan and his gang in a single tent position away from the burning fires and loud voices of the soldiers outside.

Demyan stood when I entered. Their wounds had been healed and they had been given fresh clothes, a soldier's uniform.

"Do you have the money?" Demyan asked.

" No," I answered him.

"You gave me your word." I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I know," I told him. " You will receive what is yours."

"When are we to leave?" Cinder said speaking up.

"Leave?" I asked confused.

"You can't expect us to stay here," Cinder said standing up. "We signed up to deliver you, not to fight for your precious Darkling."

I took in her words. They had done their job, there was no reason for them to stay and even if I wanted them to, I didn't have the power to make them.

"We're staying," Demyan said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" Cinder said with surprise.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It is what Lucya would have wanted," He moved closer towards me. " And I want to wipe that smug look on Nikolai's face when we kill him. "

I wonder what Lucya had meant to him once.

"You will most likely die," I said to all of them. "There is no escape once you decide to are heading into a fight that most of us will not return from and even if you do you will not be the same."

" I love a good fight," Boris said.

"Count me in, " Matfey said taking a swig from his flask.

Cinder eyed both of them. "You're both idiots."

"Once you stay you will follow me," I told them trying to sound powerful. "Not the Darkling, Only me."

Demyan kneeled. "Sun summer."

Boris and Matfey followed Demyan's action.

Cinder was still hesitant. "What the hell. I could use a good fight to break in my new knives," she said kneeling.  
They were mine. I would lead them to victory and power and not to an early grave.

"For Lucya," I said.

Demyan's eyes burned brightly. " Until the end," he said.

"Until the end," we repeated.

The water was hot against my skin as I entered the tub. I welcomed the burning sensation that the water brought. I scrubbed and clawed at my skin, trying to wash away the horrors of the past weeks but nothing worked. I was to be haunted forever by my sins and the blood will only get thicker and thicker.

"And where was my invite?" Aleksander voice pulled me from my thoughts. And just like that our argument from earlier was forgotten about. I hated the effect he had on me and my heart.

My head snapped in his direction. He was leaning against one of the poles of the tent, his arms crossed. I didn't want to stop looking at him. He was beautiful and I had missed him.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked him with a coy smile. "There's more than enough room."

"Maybe next time," he said moving closer towards me. " We need to talk."

I was disappointed with his answer. "About what?"

"Nikolai."

I indicated at the wooden tub. "You want to do this now?"

He nodded.

"I can't afford another surprise attack from him," Aleksander said. "We are to attack straight away, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

He knelt down at the side of the tub, his hand skimmed the water before plummeting under.

I gasped. His eyes never left mine. I saw the lust in them.

"And Nikolai?"

"I will kill him for you," he said, his voice smooth.

I shook my head. My hands gripped the side of the tub as I felt his fingers move faster. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. Felt my toes clench. I wanted to pull him into this tub with me and for us to drown together.

"No?" He whispered.

"I'm going to be the one to kill him." I felt myself moving closer towards the edge. "Slowly, intimately, in every way imaginable. And if anyone tries to stop me or gets in my way will suffer the same fate."

I moaned. I let my head roll back and closed my eyes.

"Whatever my queen demands." His voice was deep and seductive.

I didn't want him to stop but all too soon he had me falling over the edge and into his dark embrace.

That night we made love fiercely like starved animals gasping for air.


End file.
